Le Temple d'Ôrin
by San999
Summary: Avant de devenir un disciple de Kame Sennin, Krilin a été élève au Temple d'Ôrin et y a appris les arts martiaux durant neuf ans. Découvrez sa vie d'alors. La narration est un peu spéciale. Mais lisez au moins le début avant de juger.
1. Le Départ

Kulilin court partout et de tous les côtés dans sa chambre. Il paraît très content. Il court chercher ses affaires dans tous les tiroirs de sa chambre pour les mettre dans sa valise, posée sur les tatamis. Mais c'est tout en désordre. Il jette juste tous ses habits et jouets dans la valise et essaie d'emporter le plus de choses possibles, mais il pourra pas tout prendre. En voyant ses affaires déborder de la valise, il s'arrête et la regarde avec un air embêté. Il a l'air de comprendre qu'il va pas pouvoir tout prendre. Il fronce son nez (même s'il n'en a pas) et se gratte la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il crie:

« Maaaaamaaaaan! »

Comme elle n'arrive pas tout de suite, il continue de l'appeler en criant. Finalement, son ombre apparaît derrière les murs en papier tenu par des carreaux de bois. Elle écarte un de ces shoji, qui sont maintenant oranges à cause du lever du soleil, et elle entre dans la chambre.

« Du calme! Je ne peux pas arriver tout de suite juste parce que tu m'appelles! ... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Elle a l'air fâché en regardant la valise pleine de choses qui débordent. Il la regarde avec ses yeux noirs, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question.

« Ben, je fais ma valise, mais j'arrive pas à tout mettre.

- Mais enfin, qui t'a dit de commencer à faire ça tout seul? Et puis, tu vas au temple Ôrin, pas en vacances à Papaye! Tu vas devenir un disciple en arts martiaux comme ton père l'a été, il y a plusieurs années et comme ton frère apprend à l'être maintenant! Tu n'y vas pas pour t'amuser! Tu prendras juste le strict nécessaire! Un expert en arts martiaux doit être sérieux et se contenter de peu, même si tu as quatre ans! »

Comme elle le gronde, il est presque en train de pleurer.

« Et inutile de pleurer! Kulishô! Tu était là et tu n'as rien dit? J'ai encore des choses à régler avec ton père et Pibôsan-sensei. Puisqu'il a commencé, aide ton frère à ranger tout ça et à choisir les seules choses dont il a besoin. »

Comme elle a l'air en colère, je me lève et je vais aider mon petit frère. Maman quitte la pièce en remettant son chignon noir en ordre. Elle a mis une robe drôlement jolie, aujourd'hui. C'est un kimono jaune avec des fleurs rouges et elle a une grosse ceinture verte. Maman est vraiment très belle, aujourd'hui, comme quand j'étais parti au Temple. Kulilin tire sur le col de son t-shirt blanc trop large et regarde par terre, prêt à pleurer.

« Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer. Je vais t'aider à ranger tout ça. »

Kulilin se frotte les yeux. Je prends quelques uns de ses vêtements et je les mets dans leurs tiroirs sur la commode du seul mur en bois de la chambre, parce que je sais qu'il n'aura pas besoin de ces habits. Il commence à faire pareil, mais il les met n'importe comment!

« C'est pas comme ça! Donne! »

Je lui prends les vêtements et je commence à les plier. Il me regarde d'un air choqué et commence à pleurer pour de bon.

« Arrête de pleurer, je t'ai dit! Sinon, maman va te gronder! »

Il pleure encore plus fort. Mais enfin, pourquoi il se comporte comme un bébé? Dire que j'étais content qu'il vienne avec moi au Temple d'Ôrin. Comme je suis allé au temple peu de temps après que Kulilin est né, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, sauf durant les vacances où on rentre tous à la maison. Je me disais que je pourrais jouer plus souvent avec mon petit frère. Il avait l'air très content tout à l'heure quand on lui a dit qu'il allait apprendre les arts martiaux au Temple d'Ôrin. Mais s'il pleure aussi facilement, il ne pourra jamais devenir un grand expert en arts martiaux. Quand je suis parti, je ne pleurais pas! Enfin... Je crois... Je ne me souviens plus trop, j'avais quatre ans.

« Kulilin! »

Je l'ai crié tellement fort que cela l'a surpris et qu'il s'est arrêté de pleurer, mais il a l'air d'être sur le point de recommencer, il faut que je le calme.

« Tu veux devenir un grand maître en arts martiaux, n'est-ce pas? »

J'ai réussi à reprendre son attention et après deux secondes d'hésitation, il me regarde et me fait oui de la tête.

« D'accord. Tu crois qu'un grand expert en arts martiaux pleure tout le temps pour rien? »

Il me regarde avec un air étonné, puis il baisse la tête et il fait non avec elle

« Hmm! Hmm ! Tu as raison. Alors, maintenant, il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer, d'accord? »

Il lève les yeux et répond:

« D'accord!

- C'est très bien, » je le félicite en souriant.

Il me rend mon sourire.

« Bon! Alors, maintenant, tu vas faire comme je te dis.

- Oui! »

Nous nous dépêchons de tout mettre en ordre. Après qu'on a tout mis dans la valise de Kulilin, on s'assoit dessus et on souffle. Je regarde mon petit frère et lui aussi, et je sais pas pourquoi, il se met à rigoler.

« Pourquoi tu ris? »

Il me répond pas et continue de rire, alors je le pousse de la valise, et il tombe, mais il continue de rigoler. Alors je saute de la valise et je le chatouille.

« Alors comme ça, tu rigoles? Je vais te donner une raison de rigoler, moi! »  
>- Aaaaaah! Arrête! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!<p>

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! »

Il se met à se tordre dans tous les sens, mais je le retiens.

« Arrêêêête! Sinon je vais faire pipi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! »

Et soudainement, il se met à me chatouiller aussi, et je ris encore plus fort.

« Ca suffit! Pibôsan-sensei t'attend, Kulilin! Il faut y aller. »

À l'air et à la voix sévères de maman, on arrête tous les deux. Puis, quand elle sort de la pièce, je regarde mon petit frère et on ricane une dernière fois. Ensuite Kulilin prend sa valise et la traîne par terre. Mais je décide de la prendre à sa place parce que je suis plus fort. Il me sourit et on va jusqu'à la salle principale de la maison. On pousse un shojo et on entre à l'intérieur.

Comme le soleil est en train de se réveiller, la salle est toute orange, comme la chambre de Kulilin. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Elle a toujours plein de manuscrits en bambou accrochés aux deux murs en bois de la pièce. Il y a quelques meubles sombres et bas et un pare-vent en bambous contre ces murs. Les tatamis ont toujours un bord en bleu. Maman est en train de servir le thé à papa et Pibôsan-sensei. Papa a mis sa tenue de disciple d'Ôrin, comme moi, un shitagi jaune aux manches remontées et un gi orange avec une ceinture brune. Il a pris beaucoup des cheveux blancs, mais ils sont toujours très courts. Pibôsan-sensei est habillé pareil, mais il a une toge rouge. Et comme moi, il a le crâne rasé, avec six points sur le front.

« Il est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu poursuivre la voie des art martiaux, Kuribôzu, mon vieil ami. Tu avais du talent, à l'époque.

- Malheureusement, Pibôsan, ma blessure n'a pas permis que je poursuive. Dire qu'à l'époque, j'étais meilleur que toi. Ha! Ha! Ha! C'était le bon temps... J'étais fait pour ça. Mais j'ai manqué de chance.

- Allons, allons ! Il faut bien que certains d'entre nous restent au village. Que deviendrait-il si tous les hommes devenaient experts en arts martiaux ? Et puis, tu as pu te marier avec Kuriama et avoir deux fils.

- Oui... »

Papa a l'air triste en disant ça. Maman renverse un peu de thé, et elle s'excuse. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Pendant un petit moment, ils ne disent rien. Pibôsan-sensei tousse et recommence à parler.

« Hum... Tes fils ont aussi l'air prometteurs. En tout cas, Kurishô se débrouille très bien ! »

En entendant ça, je suis très content que Pibôsan pense ça de moi. Mais je sais que je suis très doué ! Je regarde Kulilin pour voir sa réaction. Je veux que mon petit frère m'admire ! Il me sourit et dit :

« Moi aussi, je vais devenir fort comme toi. »

Les adultes nous remarquent enfin.

« Ah ! Kulishô ! Kulilin ! Vous êtes là ! Venez vous asseoir !

- Oui, Pibôsan-sensei ! »

On s'assoit en tailleur près de la table. Kulilin n'ose pas regarder Pibôsan-sensei, car il est tout timide et il baisse les yeux.

« Tu vas bientôt entrer au Temple d'Ôrin comme ton frère. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre à devenir un expert en arts martiaux et quand tu en sortiras, tu seras un homme ! Peut-être même que tu y resteras un maître, qui sait. Mais ne croit pas que cela soit facile ! Tous les hommes du village passent par le temple, mais peu deviennent des maîtres...

- Moi, j'en serai un !

- Kurisho ! N'interromps pas Pibôsan-sensei !

- Oui, maman... »

Je déteste quand elle me gronde, surtout devant mes maîtres.

« Excusez-le, Pibôsan-sensei. Dire que vous devez le supporter tous les jours.

- Ce n'est rien, Kuriama, c'est son énergie qui fait de lui un si bon élève. »

Les trois adultes commencent à discuter de tas de choses ennuyeuses. Je n'écoute même plus. J'essaie de ne pas bailler et de rester bien assis pour ne pas que maman me gronde encore. Je m'imagine ce que sera maintenant la vie au temple, avec mon petit frère. Je pense qu'on va sûrement s'amuser. J'étais jaloux que Tachiobô, mon meilleur ami, ait son petit frère, Tachiomon, avec lui. Ils ont l'air de partager des tas de secrets entre eux. Et Tachiomon traite Tachiobô comme une sorte de héros et il fait tout ce qu'il lui dit. Maintenant, je vais avoir Kulilin et je serai son héros et il fera tout ce que je lui dirai ! On va s'amuser. Je vais lui montrer tout ce que je sais faire, et lui apprendre. Mais bien sûr, je vais rester plus fort que lui, pour continuer à être son héros.

Finalement, la discussion ennuyeuse des adultes est terminée.

« Pibôsan, je te confie donc Kulilin. À toi et au Temple. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas honte et que Kulishô continuera de donner satisfaction aux maîtres du Temple, toi compris. »

Papa et maman sont toujours assis mais ils se penchent en avant, pendant que papa a dit ça.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Je suis sûr que Kulishô continuera de progresser et que Kulilin sera comme son frère. Qu'ils deviennent des maîtres ou non, le Temple fera d'eux des hommes. Kulishô, Kulilin, allons-y. Nous avons deux jours de marche à accomplir, avant d'arriver au Temple d'Ôrin. »

J'entends Kulilin déglutir et je lui souris.

« T'en fais pas, c'est plus facile que tu ne le penses. Et puis, je serai là pour te défendre si des ours attaquent !

- Des... des ours... ? »

Je dis ça surtout pour lui faire peur et aussi l'impressionner. Il n'y a pas d'ours dans le coin. Enfin, j'espère...

« Ca suffit, Kulishô, cesse de lui faire peur.

- Oui, Pibôsan-sensei... »

« Ne nous fais pas honte, Kulilin, » dit maman. Elle le sert alors contre elle. Au moment où je me dis que j'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse pareil avec moi, elle me prend aussi dans ses bras. Elle est toute douce et sent bon. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, alors je suis content quand elle me prend dans ses bras comme ça, ça me fait chaud, mais un chaud agréable. Mon père ne nous dit rien, et part déjà pour travailler dans ses champs. Cela me rend un peu triste. Nous nous mettons donc en marche tous les trois, et Pibôsan me dit de porter le sac de Kulilin, car il est encore petit et que la longue marche qu'on va faire va déjà beaucoup le fatiguer. Cela ne me dérange pas, et puis c'est mon rôle de grand frère, alors je prends son sac. Kulilin me sourit et me dit merci avec un air content.

Nous traversons tout d'abord le village d'Ôrin, où plusieurs personnes sont déjà réveillées pour travailler. Beaucoup de gens disent bonjour à Pibôsan-sensei, et il leur répond. Beaucoup souhaitent bonne chance à Kulilin et me disent d'être un bon grand frère et prendre soin de lui. Évidemment. C'est ce que fait un grand frère. On finit par sortir du village et on arrive dans un chemin plein de terre qui traverse des champs de riz. Certaines personnes ont déjà commencé à travailler dedans, avec leur chapeau de paille rond et pointu et leurs pantalons remontés à cause de l'eau. Je sens que Kulilin est encore un peu timide devant Pibôsan-sensei. Alors, j'essaie de le mettre à l'aise, je le prends par la main et je lui parle de tous mes copains du temple.

« Mon meilleur ami, c'est Tachiôbo. Il arrête pas de dire qu'il est le meilleur. Mais en fait, c'est moi le meilleur. Mais même s'il est un peu bête comme ça, il est très gentil. C'est lui qui est venu me parler, la première fois que je suis arrivé au Temple. Il était là depuis quelques mois. Il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait, mais bien sûr, je suis vite devenu meilleur que lui. Il a un petit frère qui s'appelle Tachiomon. Ils sont tout le temps ensembles et Tachiôbo le défend tout le temps. Tu veux aussi qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble au temple? Je pourrais te défendre! »

Kulilin me regarde et fait un grand sourire, mais il me répond juste en bougeant vite la tête de bas en haut.

« Hmm! Hmm! »

« Mais pour ça, tu devras m'obéir. »

Il hésite un peu, mais finalement, il refait un signe de la tête.

« Hmm! Hmm! »

Je vois qu'il regarde de nouveau Pibôsan-sensei. Il doit encore être un peu timide.

« Et puis, il y a Konomon, il est tout petit, mais il arrête pas de faire des bêtises et il est tout le temps puni. »

Je lui chuchotte: « La dernière fois, il a coupé toutes les feuilles du bonzai de Âmonshu-sensei. Il disait que c'était plus simple que de les couper juste un petit peu toutes les semaines. Si t'avais vu la tête d'Âmonshu-sensei! Il est était tout rouge et une petite veine gigotait sur son crâne! »

En entendant ça, Kulilin rigole.

« Après, il y a Hêzekôzo, il est suuuper grand! Mais il est très rigolo! Il a dix ans! Mais même lui, je suis meilleur que lui! »

D'accord, je mens un peu. Mais c'est pas grave. Je veux que Kulilin voit à quel point je suis un grand frère génial!

Au bout d'un moment, il se met enfin à me demander comment est le temple. Je lui raconte qu'on apprend les arts martiaux par groupes des plus forts au moins forts. Qu'il y a six groupes. La plupart du temps, ce sont les grands qui se retrouvent dans les meilleures classes, même si c'est pas juste car je suis sûr que je pourrais facilement aller dans la meilleure classe. Mais je suis seulement dans la deuxième. Je lui dis aussi que la plupart des élèves quittent le temple quand ils sont grands, à vingt-et-un ans, mais que certains restent et deviennent des apprentis maîtres, puis des maîtres. Je lui dis aussi qu'on a des cours pour apprendre à lire et à écrire, des cours sur des livres, des cours de math, d'histoire générale, d'histoire des arts martiaux, des cours de géographie aussi, et d'autres cours. Mais que tout ça, c'est ennuyeux. Sauf le cours d'histoire des arts martiaux, bien sûr. Les cours de livres peuvent être amusants parfois aussi. Nous discutons joyeusement tout en nous tenant la main, et à un moment, je crois que Pibôsan-sensei nous r-egarde d'un air amusé.

On finit par sortir des champs de riz et on arrive finalement dans des prairies. C'est le printemps et il y a plein de fleurs partout, de toutes les couleurs. Cela fait un moment que le jour est complètement levé. Le ciel est bleu avec de jolis nuages blancs. Il y a un peu de vent. Les herbes et les fleurs colorées gigotent de tous côtés. Kulilin a l'air de commencer à fatiguer. Voyant ça, Pibôsan se retourne et dit:

« L'entraînement au temple ne sera pas facile. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais si tu veux prouver que tu seras un bon disciple, il faut que tu puisses au moins faire ce voyage à ce rythme. Je ne vais pas très vite, car je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude. Allez courage. »

Il se retourne et Kulilin a l'air de vouloir commencer à pleurer, alors je serre un peu ma main pour qu'il me regarde et je lui souris pour le consoler. Il me sourit aussi et on recommence à marcher.

Nous marchons pendant encore beaucoup d'heures. Nous faisons quelques pauses, pour manger par exemple, mais aussi parce que Kulilin est fatigué. Finalement, nous arrivons près de la forêt de bambous. Et comme le soleil est en train de se coucher, donnant plein de jolies couleurs au ciel et aux nuages, Pibôsan décide qu'on dormira ici. Kulilin s'assoit par terre.

« J'ai mal aux pieeeeds! »

Il a vraiment l'air fatigué.

« Je peux plus marcheeer!

- Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, si un ours attaque? Il faudra fuir!

- Menteur! Piposan-sensei a dit qu'il y avait pas d'ours!

- C'est Pibôsan-sensei et il y a pas d'ours, mais des dinosaures!

- Hein...? C... C'est vrai!

- Hmm! Hmm! » je confirme avec la tête.

Comme je vois que Kulilin est sur le point de pleurer, je vais près de lui et je pose un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais je te protégerai!

- C'est... C'est vrai...?

- Oui!

- Mais... Tu peux te battre contre des dinosaures?

- Hmm! Hmm! Bien sûr!

- Promis juré, tu me protégeras?

- Promis juré! »

Il me sourit, mais prend tout de suite un air un peu effrayé.

« Ils... Ils sont gros, les dinosaures..?

- Très très très gros! Ils sont grands au moins comme ça! »

Je monte la main le plus haut possible pour lui montrer. Puis, je mets mes doigts devant ma bouche, pour faire comme des dents et j'essaie d'avoir l'air effrayant.

« Et ils ont des dents longues comme ça! »

Il a l'air d'avoir peur, mais tout à coup, je sens un coup derrière ma tête. Ca fait mal!

« Ca suffit, Kurishô! Cesse d'essayer d'effrayer ton petit frère! Il n'y a pas de dinosaures, ici et aucune bête dangereuse pour nous!

- Oui, Pibôsan-sensei... Pardon, Pibôsan-sensei... » Je baisse la tête, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer à essayer d'impressionner mon petit frère.

« Des dinosaures, franchement... Quelles sottises... Quel maître digne de ce nom irait exposer de jeunes disciples à de tels dangers...? Pourquoi pas les plonger dans un lac plein de requins, tant qu'on y est...? »

« ...shô! Kurishô! »

Hmmm... Qu'est-ce que c'est...? J'entends mon nom et je me sens un peu balloté. J'ouvre les yeux. Ah! Où suis-je? Il fait noir!

« Kurishô! »

Je tourne la tête. Mais c'est Kulilin? Ah! C'est vrai, nous sommes en train de dormir à la belle étoile, car nous allons au Temple d'Ôrin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kulilin...?

- Je... J'ai entendu un bruit... Tu... Tu crois que c'est un dinosaure...?

- Mais non! Aller va dormir!

- Mais... Snif... J'ai... J'ai peur... »

Il a un regard très effrayé.

« Dans ce cas, dors avec moi. »

Je soulève ma couverture et il plonge tout de suite à l'intérieur. Il se sert contre moi.

« Bonne nuit, Kulishô. »

Il est tout chaud. Je remets la couverture sur nous et me blottis contre lui. Je vois le ciel noir, avec plein d'étoiles qui brillent et la lune en croissant, un peu cachée par les feuilles noires des bambous. Et je ferme les yeux, sentant mon petit frère respirer doucement à côté de moi.

Depuis que nous nous sommes réveillés, nous avons traversé la forêt de bambous et nous sommes de nouveau dans des prairies pleines de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Comme hier, nous faisons des pauses, et nous arrivons quand le soleil ne va pas tarder à aller dormir, près de la montagne où se trouve le temple. Il y a de nouveau une forêt de bambous. On monte la montagne et je crois n'avoir jamais vu Kulilin aussi fatigué. Il est sur le point de pleurer, mais Pibôsan-sensei ne s'arrête pas. J'ai envie d'aller aider mon petit frère, je le prends donc par la main. Plus on monte, plus il va lentement, mais Pibôsan-sensei ne ralentit pas et je dois le tirer un peu plus. Kulilin fait des petits bruits, car il est vraiment presque en train de pleurer. Mais finalement, nous arrivons enfin devant le temple. Il y a quelques champs autour, et quelques maîtres et élèves cultivent ce qu'on va manger. Il y a une grande muraille de pierre qui fait tout le tour, comme une forteresse. À l'intérieur, il y a plusieurs maisons blanches très grandes avec des étages de plus en plus petits. À chaque étage, il y a des toits qui sortent avec des tuiles noires, courbés vers le haut. Et le sommet des maisons est pointu. Il y a aussi quelques arbres dans la cours.

Quand nous arrivons, les entraînements ont l'air d'être finis. Mais c'est normal, car il est tard. Quand on passe dans la cours, tout le monde nous regarde. Ils ont des têtes étonnées. Ils voient que j'ai maintenant un petit frère. Cela me rend content. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, certains rient et nous pointent du doigt. J'accompagne Kulilin et Pibôsan-sensei jusqu'au bureau du maître supérieur, Âmonshu-sensei. Les couloirs sont sombres avec juste des fenêtres assez petites. Quand au arrive devant le bureau, Pibôsan-sensei me demande d'attendre. Je regarde Kulilin qui a l'air apeuré. Alors je lui sers la main et lui souris.

« Vas-y! N'aie pas peur. Je t'attends ici! »

Ils entrent et la porte se referme. J'attends devant. Ils mettent des heures à en sortir et je commence à vraiment m'ennuyer. Finalement, Kulilin, Âmonshu-sensei et Pibôsan-sensei sortent. Âmonshu-sensei a toujours l'air aussi vieux, avec plein de rides et une très grosse sur le front. Mon maître me dit de les suivre. Nous marchons un moment dans les couloirs et nous arrivons finalement dehors. Il y a plein d'élèves du Temple assis en tailleur dans la grande cours. Et des maîtres les entourent. Je suis un peu impressionné par tout ce monde et j'ai envie de partir. Mais je me rappelle que c'est comme ça que les nouveaux sont présentés. Et puis, je suis le grand frère, je dois montrer l'exemple. Je sers la main de Kulilin, qui a l'air encore plus inquiet et nous allons devant.

« Kulishô, va t'asseoir avec tes camarades! »

« Mais... Pibôsan-sensei, je ne peux pas rester avec mon petit frère? »

« Non, va t'asseoir. »

Je tape du pied et j'essaie de faire une tête triste, mais cela n'a pas l'air de marcher, alors je lâche la main de mon petit frère et je vais m'asseoir. Je remarque mes copains et je vais m'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Salut Tachiobô! Salut Konomon! Salut Hêzekozô!

- Le nouveau, c'est ton petit frère, Kulishô? » me demande Hêzekozô.

« Ouais! » je réponds très content.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas de nez? » me demande Konomon.

Hein? Pourquoi il me demande ça? C'est pas normal de ne pas avoir de nez? C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais que mon frère qui n'a pas de nez. Quand je vais répondre, Âmonshu-sensei commence à parler et je sais que je fais mieux de ne plus parler. Il n'aime pas quand on bavarde quand il parle. Et les punitions d'Âmonshu-sensei ne sont pas drôles.

« Nous avons maintenant un nouveau disciple qui vient rejoindre notre saint Temple des arts martiaux d'Ôrin. Je vous présente Kulilin, le petit frère de Kulishô, que vous connaissez déjà. Viens, Kulilin, présente-toi à tes condisciples. »

Kulilin a l'air d'hésiter. Mais il avance et il dit doucement:

« Salut... Je m'appelle Kulilin. »

Il regarde par terre et sa voix est toute tremblante. Tout le monde rigole. Ahlala! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Ensuite, Âmonshu-sensei commence son long discours sur les arts martiaux et sur la responsabilité qu'ils représentent et sur les règles et bla bla bla. Pourquoi il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il y a des nouveaux? Il y en a pratiquement toutes les semaines! Finalement, il arrête de parler et demande au monsieur que j'oublie toujours son nom et qui s'occupe de nous raser la tête et de nous mettre les six points sur le front. Au moment où il essaie de lui passer le rasoir sur le crâne, Kulilin fuit et se met à pleurer! Et tout le monde rit.

« Quel poltron ton frère! » me dit Tachiobô.

Je suis un peu choqué qu'il dise ça. Il m'énerve! Pourquoi il dit un truc aussi méchant? Et pourquoi Kulilin fait l'idiot comme ça! Il me fait honte. Finalement, Pibôsan-sensei lui explique que tous les experts en arts martiaux doivent se raser le crâne, et que s'il voulait vraiment en devenir, il devait accepter de le faire. Kulilin se calme enfin, ils lui rasent la tête et lui dessinent les six points, mais tout le temps, Kulilin pleure. Il m'énerve! Arrête de pleurer! Enfin. C'est pas grave. Je lui expliquerai et il comprendra ce qu'il faut faire.

Quand tout est fini, je me lève et cours vers Kulilin.

« Pourquoi tu as pleuré? Un expert en arts martiaux ne pleure pas! Et c'est normale de se raser la tête! Regarde, moi, je le suis! »

Kulilin me regarde sans rien dire, un peu étonné, comme s'il remarquait que j'étais rasé pour la première fois. Âmonshu-sensei arrive et nous dit:

« Vous vous reverrez demain. J'emmène Kulilin dans le dortoir des disciples du premier niveau. Il doit être fatigué. »

Mon petit frère me regarde comme s'il avait peur. Je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'on se reverra demain. Mais il n'a pas l'air plus rassuré. On se dit tous les deux bonne nuit et quand il part avec Âmonshu-sensei, il me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de la main et enfin il sourit un peu et me répond avec sa main. Je cours rejoindre mes amis.

« T'as vu, Tachiobô? Maintenant, moi aussi j'ai un petit frère! Lui aussi, il va faire tout ce que je lui dirai! Comme Tachiomon avec toi! Et puis, je vais lui apprendre tout ce que je sais! Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra vite très doué! Et je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser! »

Je continue de parler de mon petit frère pendant un moment, car j'ai toujours trouvé injuste qu'il ait son petit frère pour faire plein de trucs avec lui. Et je veux lui montrer que moi aussi, je vais pouvoir faire tous ces trucs! Mais il m'arrête tout d'un coup.

« Arrête avec ton petit frère! Il a l'air stupide et poltron! Il va jamais devenir bon! Et puis, il ressemble à un crapaud sans nez, parce qu'il a pas de nez! Et c'est pire maintenant qu'il n'a plus ses cheveux! »

Konomon et Hêzekozô se mettent à rigoler. Mais pourquoi il a dit ça! Je croyais que Tachiobô serait content que j'aie enfin mon petit frère. Je suis presque en train de pleurer, tellement il m'a fait de la peine. Mais je me retiens. Ce serait la honte! Un expert en arts martiaux ne pleure pas! Je baisse la tête et je ne dis rien, pendant que mes amis retournent dans le dortoir en riant. Je vais faire en sorte que Kulilin ne soit plus aussi idiot et peureux! Ils vont voir! Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra très fort. Mais bien sûr, pas aussi fort que moi.


	2. La Vie au Temple

C'est sombre et il n'y a pas de bruit. Il fait doux et chaud. Je flotte. Mais tout d'un coup, il y a un drôle de bruit, qui semble venir de très loin. Mais il est de plus en plus fort. Il se répète. Le bruit commence à me faire mal aux oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux. Et là, je reconnais le son du gong du matin. La lumière passe un peu par les fenêtres et me pique les yeux. J'ai pas envie de me lever. Je veux dormir. Mais je sais que si je le lève pas, les maîtres vont me gronder. Donc, je m'assoie, je me frotte les yeux et je baille. Je regarde les murs. Comme le soleil est en train de se réveiller, il y a des taches oranges à cause de la lumière qui passe à travers les petites fenêtres rondes. Mais ils sont fait de grosses pierres grises très lisses. Je sais que les experts en arts martiaux ne doivent pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses, mais pourquoi tout doit être aussi ennuyeux? Il n'y a que les futons et quelques meubles et armoires dans la pièce. Super ennuyeux! Je me retombe dans mon futon. Nous dormons à beaucoup dans la même chambre. On nous a divisé par âge.

« Eh! Kulishô! Faut te lever! »

- D'accord! D'accord! Fff... »

Je regarde Hêzekozô, qui me sourit avec toutes ses dents pointues. Des fois, quand il sourit, j'ai un peu peur. Mais je sais que Hêzekozô est gentil, même s'il a une tête de tigre.

« Aller! Il faut te réveiller! »

Il me met un de ses doigts sous le nez. Et ses poils me chatouillent!

« Arrête! Ha! Ha! Ha! »

J'essaie de le pousser en gigotant mes mains partout, mais comme il continue, je finis par éternuer, et il y a plein de morve qui est expulsée de mon nez et qui va sur sa main.

« Aaaaah! Mais t'es dégoûtant!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Bien fait! »

« Vous êtes tous les deux aussi bêtes que dégoûtants! Ah! Pourquoi je dois voir vos têtes tous les matins? »

Je regarde vers celui qui a dit ça. C'est Rakkayama. Il est bête et méchant. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de moi. Il est pas aussi bon que moi pour se battre et en plus, il est tout maigre, il a des yeux qui tombent et un nez crochu! Il est moche!

« Ouais! T'as raison, Rakkayama! »

Et ça, c'est son ami, Kuruhei. Lui, c'est le contraire, il est gros. Mais il est très bête aussi! Je leur tire la langue et je leur dis:

« C'est nous qui avons pas de chance de voir vos sales caboches toutes moches! Et en plus, vous êtes bêtes et vous savez pas vous battre!

- Quoi, non, mais tu vas voir, toi! »

Au moment où ils vont venir vers moi, la porte s'ouvre et Kashusan-sensei entre.

« Aller, les enfants! Préparez-vous! Il faut que vous alliez prendre le petit-déjeuner avant l'entraînement! »

Rakkayama et Kuruhei arrêtent de venir vers moi, mais me regardent d'un air fâché. Je leur tire la langue et ils me regardent encore plus fâchés. Les narines de Rakkayama ont même l'air de s'écarter. Il a une drôle de tête comme ça et je commence à rigoler très fort. Je regarde Hezêkôzô et Tachiobô, et ils rient aussi. Quand Tachiobô rit, il a ses yeux bleus qui se ferment. Il m'a dit qu'il est blond, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec des cheveux. Rakkayama a l'air de se fâcher encore plus, en nous voyant rire, et nous on rit encore plus.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Je me retourne, et je vois Konomon, qui nous regarde avec ses yeux noirs ronds et sa grande bouche ouverte. On rit encore plus.

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dites-moi ! Vous êtes pas sympas ! »

Quand on arrive au réfectoire, on va prendre notre table habituelle. Le réfectoire est très grand. Et c'est une des pièces avec le plus de lumière dans le temple, car les fenêtres sont très grandes. Il y a douze très longues tables. On s'assoie à notre endroit habituel, sur les coussins, en nous mettant à genoux. Tachiomon arrive. Il a cinq ans. Il ressemble beaucoup à Tachiobô.

« Eh petit frère ! Viens ! »

Tachiomon s'assoie toujours avec nous pour manger.

« Alors, Mon-kun, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, Bô-chan ! »

Il s'appellent toujours Mon-kun et Bô-chan.

« Tu as réussi à refaire l'enchaînement d'hier, durant l'entraînement d'avant qu'on aille se coucher ? »

Tachiobô regarde en bas et fait non de la tête.

« C'est pas grave ! Je vais t'apprendre ! D'accord ? »

Le petit regarde son grand frère avec un grand sourire et fait oui de la tête.

Tout à coup, je vois enfin Kulilin qui entre dans le réfectoire. Il a l'air perdu, il regarde partout et d'autres élèves le bousculent. Je fronce les sourcils et je me lève.

« Lin-kun ! »

Je l'appelle, en essayant de faire comme Tachiobô. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois, mais il a pas l'air de comprendre que c'est lui qui est appelé, mais il regarde mon côté, et me vois bouger les bras. Il vient enfin vers nous.

« Kulishô !

- Appelle-moi Shô-chan !

- Euh... Hein... ?

- Il faut m'appeler Shô-chan !

- … D... D'accord, Shô-chan...

- Je vois que tu as maintenant les six points sur le front ! Le symbole de notre temple !

- Hmm ! Hmm ! Ils l'ont fait ce matin.

- T'as réagi comme hier, en pleurant ? »

Je regarde Tachiobô et il a un air méchant quand il dit ça. Ca me choque. Pourquoi il essaie d'être méchant avec Kulilin ? Mais mon petit frère fait non de la tête.

« Hmm ! Hmm ! Non ! Ca, ça fait pas peur ! Mais j'aimais bien avoir des cheveux !

- Tout le monde doit se raser les cheveux, en venant au Temple ! » dit Hêzekozô.

« Mais toi, t'es pas rasé !

- Ah... Mais moi, c'est parce que je suis un humain-animal ! C'est pas pareil !

- C'est pas juste !

- Et moi, ils m'ont mis les points en coloriant mes poils. Le produit qu'ils m'ont mis grattait ! »

Hêzekozô fait une drôle de grimace et Kulilin se met à rire. Je reprend la discussion que je voulais avoir.

« Lin-kun ! Il ne faut plus pleurer, d'accord ! Sinon, tout le monde va se moquer de toi ! Et puis, un expert en arts martiaux ne pleure pas ! »

Kulilin regarde la table et dit :

« Je sais... Ils l'ont fait, hier avant d'aller dormir. Ils se sont moqués de moi... »

Il a l'air triste et encore sur le point de pleurer. Ah non ! Il va pas recommencer ! Je vais lui dire d'arrêter, mais Tachiomon parle avant :

« Pourquoi t'as pas de nez ?

- … Je sais pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ! Ils se sont aussi moqués de moi à cause de ça !

- Crie pas sur mon petit frère, crapaud !

- Toi, crie pas sur mon petit frère, Tachiobô ! »

Je regarde méchamment Tachiobô et lui me regarde pareil. Kulilin a l'air de commencer à pleurer.

« Ah non ! Tu pleures pas, Kulilin ! »

Il me regarde choqué, puis regarde la table sans rien dire. Maintenant il boude ! Mais avant que je puisse lui dire quelque chose, Konomon parle.

« Dites ! Vous savez, j'ai une idée super !

- Ah non, Konomon ! On va être encore puni à cause de toi !

- Mais... Vous êtes pas gentils ! Ecoutez, au moins... »

Mais avant qu'il dise quelque chose, Kashusan-sensei passe par notre table et nous met à manger.

Après le petit-déjeuner, nous sortons dans la cours extérieure pour notre entraînement du matin. La cours est très grande avec plein de grosses dalles grises. Il y a des arbres autour, juste à côté des vieux bâtiments du temple. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'on n'utilise pas le dôjô intérieur. Nous sommes séparés en groupes d'âge. Les garçons de quatre à six ans ensembles. Les sept à neuf ans ensembles. Ensuite, les dix à douze ans ensembles aussi. Puis, les treize à quinze ans. Après, les seize à dix-huit ans. Et enfin, les grands, de plus de dix-huit ans. Moi, j'étais entré à six ans dans le groupes des sept-neuf ans, parce que j'étais très fort ! Mais ils me laissent pas passer dans le groupe des dix-douze ans, maintenant. Mais au moins, j'ai pas besoin de me lever plus tôt pour l'entraînement. À treize ans, on commence l'entrainement plus tôt. Mais on termine plus tard à partir de dix ans.

Aujourd'hui, Pibôsan-sensei apprend aux groupe des grands. Celui qui apprend à mon groupe est Meguzô-sensei. Et Kashusan-sensei s'occupe du groupe de Kulilin, les plus petits. Nous essayons tous de refaire exactement les enchaînements que nous présentent nos sensei et on crie nos kiai, comme ils nous le demandent, à la fin de chaque enchaînement. Je vois que les plus grands, ceux qui ont plus de quinze ans, sont déjà en train de faire des combats. Plus on devient grand, et plus on fait des combats, plutôt que de copier les mouvements des maîtres. Je regarde Kulilin, et il a l'air un peu perdu. Des élèves sont en train de se moquer de lui. Mais pourquoi il fait pas ce que montre Kashusan-sensei ? C'est pas difficile. Son maître vient vers lui, et Kulilin arrive enfin à faire les choses comme il faut. Son sensei le laisse, mais je crois que l'un des élèves dit quelque chose à mon petit frère et il tombe comme un idiot. Tout le monde se met à rire. Mais il est bête ou quoi ? Il se relève et se remet à faire les mouvements, mais il a l'air de pleurer et fait toujours n'importe quoi. Mais arrête de pleurer et fais les choses comme il faut !

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ton petit frère est pas seulement moche, il a aussi l'air bête et totalement nul !

- La ferme, Rakkayama !

- Kurishô ! Arrête de crier et concentre toi sur ce que tu fais ! Tes enchaînements ne sont même plus corrects ! »

Rakkayama rigole, mais je préfère ne rien dire. Je le déteste ! Je recommence et j'essaie de faire les choses mieux. C'est à cause de Kulilin ! Il faut qu'il arrête d'être aussi nul.

Après la fin de l'entraînement, je vais voir Kulilin.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais pas les choses comme il faut ! T'es bête ou quoi ? »

Il me regarde choqué, puis baisse les yeux.

« Mais j'essaie... Et je suis pas bête...

- Si, t'es bête ! Sinon tu y arriverais ! »

Je me retourne et je vois que c'est Tachiobô, qui a dit ça. Il sourit d'une manière méchante.

« Arrête d'embêter mon petit frère ! »

Je le pousse.

« Me pousse pas ! Tu veux te battre ? »

On se met en position de combat.

« Eh ! Pas de bagarre ! Vous deux ! Vous allez me faire une autre série d'enchaînements et ce midi, vous êtes de corvée dans les cuisines !

- Mais Meguzô-sensei...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez tout de suite faire une nouvelle série d'enchaînements »

Tachiobô et moi allons vers le centre de la cours pour faire notre punition. Mais il me chuchotte :

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton frère !

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui est venu l'embêter !

- Il a qu'à pas être aussi stupide ! »

Mais pourquoi il est aussi méchant...? Je croyais que c'était mon copain. Je retiens quelques larmes. Je veux pas être un pleurnicheur comme Kulilin.

Qu'est-ce que ce cours d'histoire est ennuyeux! Ce matin, j'ai eu les cours de lecture et d'écriture, puis de math. Après, j'ai dû faire ces stupides corvées à la cuisine. Et après avoir mangé, j'y suis encore retourné. J'ai même pas pu parler à Kulilin, parce que Tachiobô et moi avons mangé dans la cuisine. Et en plus, il me fait la tête. Après, nous avons encore fait un entraînement par groupes. Et encore après, les cours ont recommencé. Meguzô-sensei continue sa leçon.

« Les premiers humains-animaux sont donc apparus il y a cinq-mille ans. Avant ça, il n'y avait que des humains-humains et des humains-monstres. À cette époque-là, les humains-humains et les humains-monstres étaient sans arrêts en guerre. Pour obtenir la victoire, les humains-monstres, moins nombreux que les humains-humains, ont créés des humains-animaux après des expériences scientifiques utilisant des humains-humains. Ils pensaient ainsi qu'en en faisant des êtres proches des humains-monstres, ils se mettraient de leur côté. Cependant, ce que les humains-monstres n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que les humains-animaux ne veuillent pas tuer les humains-humains. Et qu'en fait, ils ne voulaient détruire aucun camp. Il y eut un soulèvement de la Générale humaine-animale Lamina, lors d'une bataille décisive à l'ancienne Pékinople, qui est aujourd'hui devenue Nishi no Miyako, et qui était alors un point stratégique important et où les plus importants généraux se trouvaient alors. Elle avait lâché une bombe anti-électronique, qui désactiva toutes les armes des humains-humains et des humains-monstres et les captura tous, avec son armée de soulèvement d'humains-animaux, à laquelle s'étaient alliés quelques humains-humains et quelques humains-monstres, désireux eux aussi de paix. Pendant que de chaque côté, dans chaque capitale des deux camps, d'autres personnes désireuses de paix dans leurs camps, capturèrent les familles royales des deux camps. Sans les familles royales, qui étaient les personnes qui voulaient le plus poursuivre ce conflit millénaire, les humains-humains et les humains-monstres ont pu commencer à faire la paix. Avec la fin des deux familles royales, le monde se divisa en plusieurs pays, mais ils n'étaient plus divisés entre humains-humains et humains-monstres, ni même en humains-animaux. »

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie...

Après les cours d'histoire générale et de philosophie, nous avons encore eu un entraînement, et Kulilin a encore été nul et tout le monde s'est moqué de lui et moi. Alors, j'ai décidé de l'entraîner un peu, avant le repas du soir, pendant la pause avant le dernier entraînement de la journée, car après on va dormir.

« Kulilin, je vais t'apprendre à faire les mouvements que tu dois faire. Mais il va falloir faire exactement comme je le dis, d'accord?

- Tu ne m'appelles plus Lin-kun?

- Hein...? Mais on s'en fiche! Fais ce que je te dis!

- D... D'accord!

- Bon! Alors, pour commencer tu dois apprendre à faire ça! »

Je lui montre alors quelques mouvements de base. Il essaie de refaire, mais il ne les fait pas juste. Alors, je recommence. Et on passe comme ça les deux heures de la pause. Il finit par comprendre et il se débrouille bien. Je suis un bon professeur! Je suis content qu'il y arrive enfin. Comme ça, tout le monde va arrêter de se moquer de nous.

Quand c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, je dis à Kulilin:

« Fais tout bien comme je t'ai dit!

- Oui! Promis! »

Il me dit en souriant. Quand je viens vers mon groupe, Rakkayama essaie de se moquer de moi.

« Tu donnais des trucs pour que ton petit frère soit encore plus ridicule?

- Tais-toi! Maintenant, Kulilin sait quoi faire et il va être super! Meilleur que toi, sale caboche!

- Comme si ton crapaud de frère pouvait être plus fort! Il arrive déjà pas à rester sur ses pieds! »

Il m'énerve! Je le déteste! Je regarde Tachiobô, mais il regarde de l'autre côté et il a l'air de me faire la tête. Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi je le boude! Du côté de Kulilin, je vois que plusieurs petits se moquent de lui, il a la tête basse. Ils vont voir s'ils vont toujours se moquer de lui!

Je commence l'entraînement, une fois que Meguzô-sensei nous dit de commencer. Un coup de poing en avant. Je replie le bras et je tends le coude. Coup avec l'autre coude et je tends le bras pour donner un coup de poing. Garde. Coup de pied au-dessus de ma tête. Je me retourne et je frappe de l'autre pied. Après quelques minutes, je regarde du côté de mon frère. Et je reste sans bouger pendant un moment, tellement je suis choqué par ce que je vois. Il recommence! Il ne fait rien comme il faut! Tout le monde rit! Pourquoi il ne s'arrête pas! Il aurait l'air moins stupide, au moins! Mais non, il continue tout le temps et fait n'importe quoi. Il est toujours en retard sur tout le monde, et ses coups ont l'air très faibles.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Et tu disais qu'il était meilleur que moi! Il est trop nul! »

Je lance un regard furieux à Rakkayama et à Kuruhei qui rigole avec lui. Je regarde aussi Tachiobô et je vois qu'il sourit. Je suis triste. Pourquoi il est content qu'on se moque de moi? Je regarde de nouveau vers Kulilin. C'est de sa faute! Il fait exprès d'être idiot pour m'embêter ou quoi?

Quand la fin de l'entrainement arrive, je vais vers Kulilin et je lui crie dessus:

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu as tout réussi comme il faut, tout à l'heure! »

Ah! Non, maintenant, il se met à pleurer! N'importe quoi!

« Je suis désolé... Snif... Je sais pas pourquoi j'y arrive pas... Quand tout le monde se moque de moi, j'arrive plus à me concentrer et je fais n'importe quoi... Snif... »

Il se frotte les yeux.

« Raaah! J'en ai marre! »

Je m'en vais dans l'autre direction pour aller vers mon dortoir et je le laisse là. Il m'énerve. Je vois Tachiobô qui me regarde d'un air content.

« Ton frère est aussi mauviette que toi, il continue de pleurer! »

Je me tourne vers Rakkayama, vraiment très en colère, et il recule un peu. Je lui saute dessus. Cette fois-ci je vais lui casser la figure! Je me mets à le taper sur le visage, n'importe comment. Kuruhei essaie de m'arrêter, mais je frappe au nez, et il se met à pleurer.

« Kurishô! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Arrête ça! »

Quand je vois Pibôsan-sensei et Kashusan-sensei venir vers nous avec un air très fâché, je me calme tout de suite. Je regarde Rakkayama et lui aussi pleure, et il est dans un sale état. Bien fait!

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette violence! Tu vas voir Âmonshu-sensei, tout de suite! »

Il me prend alors par le bras et me trenne vers le bureau d'Âmonshu-sensei.

« Kashusan emmène Rakkayama et Kuruhei à l'infirmerie. »

Je rentre dans mon dortoir. Je suis privé de pause de l'après-midi pour toute la semaine! Je vais devoir faire de l'entraînement en plus, pendant toute une semaine! Et pendant un mois, je vais être de corvée à la cuisine! Je me frotte les yeux, pour arrêter les larmes. Un expert en arts martiaux ne pleure pas. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Rakkayama! Je le regarde, il est déjà en train de dormir. Je voudrais aller le taper, mais je vais encore être puni. Je me mets donc dans mon futon.

La semaine continue de la même manière, avec Kulilin qui fait l'idiot, Tachiobô qui est devenu méchant avec moi, Rakkayama et tout le monde qui se moque de moi et de mon frère! Et moi, je suis obligé de faire cette stupide punition. Finalement, samedi, nous rentrons enfin chez nous. Cette fois, on prend un sky-bus. C'est seulement quand on vient la première fois au temple, qu'on marche. Il paraît que c'est une épreuve. En sky-bus, on arrive très vite au village d'Ôrin. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais Pibôsan-sensei nous accompagne, Kulilin et moi. Quand on arrive à la maison, papa et maman sont surpris de voir Pibôsan-sensei. Ils nous envoient moi et mon frère dans nos chambres. Je me demande de quoi ils vont parler.

« On va jouer dans ta chambre, Shô-chan? »

Il a l'air très content. Trop content!

« Non! Et ne m'appelle pas Shô-chan! »

Il recule un peu. Quel peureux! Il baisse la tête et chuchotte:

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'appeler comme ça...

- Bah je veux plus! Et je vais dans ma chambre tout seul! T'as qu'à aller dans la tienne! »

Je vais donc dans ma chambre, qui ressemble beaucoup trop à celle de Kulilin.

Après un temps très long, papa nous appelle Kulilin et moi.

« Kulilin! Kulishô! Venez ici tout de suite! »

Oulah! Il a l'air fâché. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. J'ai un peu peur d'y aller, mais je sais que si je n'y vais pas, ce sera pire. Alors, je sors de ma chambre et j'essaie d'y aller le plus lentement possible. Je vois Kulilin sortir de sa chambre et il fait pareil.

« Dépêchez-vous! »

Là, il vaut mieux y aller vite, sinon il sera encore plus énervé. Quand on entre dans le salon, Pibôsan-sensei n'est plus là et papa et maman nous regardent d'un air fâché. Surtout papa.

« Kulilin! »

Il fait un petit bond quand il entend son nom.

« Pibôsan-sensei m'a dit que tu étais un très mauvais élève! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? T'es pas là-bas pour paresser! Tu vas tout de suite commencer à travailler! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu sois un fainéant! »

Kulilin baisse le regard et va commencer à pleurer. C'est bien fait pour lui!

« Et arrête de pleurer! »

Moi et Kulilin sursautons.

« Et toi, Kulishô! »

Quoi, "moi"? J'ai rien fait!

« Pourquoi tu n'aides pas ton frère à faire mieux? »

Quoi? Mais c'est pas juste! J'ai essayé de l'aider! C'est lui qui fait l'idiot et qui fait rien comme il faut!

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai essayé de fai...

- Tais-toi! Ne me réponds pas! »

Je sursaute encore.

« Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! Non seulement tu n'aides pas ton frère, mais en plus, tu t'es bagarré avec un de tes condisciples! C'est une honte! Vous me faites tous les deux honte! Vous allez tous les deux êtres punis ici aussi, pour deux mois! »

Comme Kulilin, je baisse les yeux. Mais je pleurerai pas. Je pleurerai pas! Après nous avoir grondé, papa sort du salon. Maman nous regarde d'un air sévère. Mais elle finit par souffler et nous regarder plus gentiment. « Aller! Vous allez commencer par balayer devant la maison. »

Pendant tout le week-end, Kulilin et moi faisons des corvées. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute! Ca m'énerve! Finalement, lundi matin, le sky-bus du temple vient nous chercher. Quand on arrive, on commence tout de suite l'entraînement. Je sais pas quoi faire! Kulilin est toujours aussi nul! Je ne comprends pas! Et en plus, il arrête pas de tomber! Il essaie de pas pleurer, mais je vois bien qu'il veut. Quel peureux! En plus, là, on fait des combats. Il n'arrive vraiment à rien faire et se fait taper par son adversaire très facilement. Il est n... J'arrête de penser à Kulilin, quand je me reçois un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Sois plus attentif, Kurishô! »

Meguzô-sensei a raison, il faut que je fasse plus attention à mon combat.

Finalement, il n'y a rien eu de bien de toute la matinée. J'ai pas pu me concentrer comme il fallait durant l'entrainement. Et les cours étaient ennuyeux. Et tous les maîtres n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions que je savais pas répondre, durant les cours. Et j'ai pas arrêté de penser à papa, qui m'a grondé alors que j'avais rien fait. Bon, d'accord, sauf me battre avec Rakkayama. Mais il l'avait cherché! L'entraînement d'après le repas de midi est enfin fini et j'ai rien fait comme il fallait.

« Tu commences à être aussi nul que ton frère, Kurishô.

- C'est peut-être de famille!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Peut-être qu'il va perdre son nez aussi! »

Je mets mes deux mains sur mon nez, choqué. Je vais pas perdre mon nez! C'est pas vrai! Tout le monde rit. Même Tachiobô et Konomon. Je m'en vais en courant. Je veux pas pleurer!

Je me rappelle plus de ce que les senseis ont dit durant les cours. Je vais tout de suite chercher Kulilin et je le traîne vers la cours d'entrainement.

« Mais tu me fais mal, Kulishô! Tu me sers trop fort le poignet!

- Tais-toi! On va s'entrainer! »

Une fois qu'on est dans la cours, je lui dis:

« Attaque-moi!

- Mais...

- Attaque-moi, je te dis! »

Il recule, mais finalement, il va enfin m'attaquer. Mais... C'est fait n'importe comment! Il est tout lent et tout mou! Il lance juste son poing, sans faire de mouvement rotatif – je crois que c'est le mot utilisé par les senseis – avec le bras. Il n'y a aucune technique. J'arrête son coup de poing et je lui donne un coup de pied sur la jambe. Il tombe! Il se relève. On se bat comme ça très longtemps. Mais il fait rien comme il faut. Je fais que le taper et lui, il fait rien de juste. Il se lève tout le temps après chaque coup, mais c'est tout.

« T'es nul! Tu fais exprès ou quoi?

- Non, je...

- Tu m'énerves! Tu veux que tout le monde te déteste et qu'ils me détestent aussi! »

Il me regarde choqué et la bouche ouverte. Je le pousse et il tombe par terre.

« T'es plus mon frère! T'es trop nul! »

Il devient tout blanc et puis, il a la bouche ouverte. Mais il ferme sa bouche et rentre ses lèvres. Ses yeux et ses sourcils font plein de plis, et des larmes commencent à tomber. Il se met à pleurer.

« Ouin! T'es méchant, Kulishô! Je veux pas qu'on soit plus frères! »

Il m'énerve! Il m'énerve! Il m'énerve!

« Bah on l'est plus, quand même! Fiche-moi la paix! »

Et je pars. Je veux plus le voir! Je le déteste!

« Kulishô! Je vais faire des efforts! Reviens! Kulishô! Ouiiiin! »

Il continue de pleurer. Je l'ai jamais entendu pleurer plus fort. Et il appelle mon nom. Ca me rend triste. Mais je suis trop en colère contre lui. Il fait n'importe quoi! Et mince! Je ne dois pas pleurer! Un expert en arts martiaux ne pleure pas, mais j'ai quand même plein de larmes qui me coulent des yeux. C'est sa faute!

« Ouiin! Ku... Kulishô! Ouiiiiin! »

C'est sa faute. Je le déteste. Il continue de pleurer. Je le déteste! Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer!


	3. Isolement

Je suis énervé. Je pense encore à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kulilin, hier. Ca m'énerve beaucoup! Mais ça me rend aussi un peu triste... Pourquoi il fait n'importe quoi? Ca aurait pu être tellement bien, s'il avait fait tout comme il faut. Il est nul! C'est sa faute! Il m'énerve! Il a tout gâché! Je vais vers la table où sont mes amis et je m'assois sans dire bonjour. Tout le monde arrête de parler. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je les regarde.

« Alors, Kulishô? Tu t'es dispuré avec Kulilin, hier? »

Je regarde Tachiobô, choqué. Comment il sait?

« Konoko t'a vu lui dire qu'il était plus ton frère. Finalement, vous êtes pas comme Tachiomon et moi! »

Il sourit en disant ça. J'ai envie de lui mettre une baffe, mais j'ai pas envie d'être encore puni, alors je me lève et je vais ailleurs. Pourquoi Tachiobô est comme ça depuis que Kulilin est arrivé? C'est encore de sa faute! À cause de Kulilin, Tachiobô n'est plus mon ami. J'entends en partant que Hêzekozô dit à Tachiobô:

« Pourquoi tu es méchant avec lui? C'est ton ami, non?

- Fiche-moi la paix! Depuis que son petit frère est arrivé, il est toujours "mon petit frère fait ça", "mon petit frère dit ça", "moi et mon petit frère", bla bla bla blaaaa! C'est bien fait pour lui! Il avait qu'à pas frimer et vouloir faire comme s'ils étaient mieux que Tachiomon et moi! Et en plus, c'est lui qui est plus mon ami! Avant, il était toujours avec moi et je lui parlais de tout, mais quand il a su que son petit frère très bête allait arriver, il m'a oublié! »

C'est pas vrai! J'ai pas fait ça! Ca me rend triste qu'il dise ça. Je cours vers une autre table.

Je vais m'assois à une autre table. Comme c'est le matin, les grands ont déjà fini leur petit-déjeuner et il y a beaucoup de tables libres. Tout d'un coup, je vois Hêzekozô s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ecoute pas Tachiobô! Il est juste jaloux!

- Jaloux? De quoi?

- Ben, je sais pas. » Il hausse les épaules. « Je crois qu'avant, t'étais toujours avec lui et tu parlais que de lui quand il était pas là. Et quand Kulilin-chan est arrivé, tu ne parlais plus que de lui. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, parce que tu l'as laissé tomber et que tu ne t'occupes plus que de Kulilin-chan.

- C'est pas vrai! Je l'ai pas laissé tomber! Et puis, de toute façon, je veux plus voir Kulilin! Je le déteste!

- Dis pas ça! C'est ton petit frère!

- Je m'en fiche! Il est bête et fait rien comme il faut! »

Hêzekozô me regarde un moment sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Quand il va enfin dire quelque chose, il arrête et regarde derrière moi.

« Je... Je peux m'asseoir...? »

Je me retourne et il y a Kulilin. Il regarde par terre et il appuie sur le sol avec un pied. Rien que le voir, ça m'énerve!

« Non! Tu t'assois pas avec moi, idiot! »

Je le pousse, il tombe et tout le monde rit. Il me regarde, et il va commencer à pleurer.

« Pleurer, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire! »

Il arrête de pleurer et regarde par terre, il se lève et s'en va. Il va vers une table vide.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est vrai qu'il pleure tout le temps!

- Eh le crapaud! Même ton frère te trouve bête! »

Beaucoup de disciples rient encore et il regarde la table.

« Kulishô, pourquoi tu es méchant avec ton petit frère? »

Je regarde Hêzekozô qui a l'air étonné. Il m'énerve! Pourquoi il défend ce crétin?

« Fiche-moi la paix! T'as qu'à aller avec cet idiot! »

Il me regarde un peu vexé, puis il se lève et va s'asseoir à côté de Kulilin. Tant pis pour lui! Quand il s'assoit, il regarde d'un air méchant des garçons qui se moquent de Kulilin et ils arrêtent de rire. Il dit quelque chose à mon petit frère et ils rigolent tous les deux. Je m'en fiche! Ils sont tous les deux bêtes!

« Kulilin, utilise mieux ton centre de gravité pour donner tes coups pied! Non, pas comme ça! Étire mieux la jambe! Kulishô! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es démeuré ou quoi? Sois plus ferme dans tes coups de poing! »

Ca fait au moins deux heures que papa nous entraîne Kulilin et moi. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés pour le week-end, en fait. Il veut qu'on devienne meilleurs. Mais il me fait peur... Il a l'air tellement fâché... Est-ce qu'il nous déteste? Est-ce qu'il me déteste? J'arrive même pas à me battre comme il faut... Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si j'avais oublié tout ce que j'ai appris.

« Ca suffit! J'en ai marre! Vous arrivez à rien! Vous avez qu'à aller faire vos corvées! Vous me dégoûtez! »

Et il s'en va, encore en colère. Maman regarde. Elle secoue la tête et rentre dans la maison.

« Kulish...

- Tais-toi, c'est de ta faute! »

Je pousse Kulilin et je cours aller chercher le balais pour faire les corvées. C'est de sa faute si papa est fâché avec moi! Je le déteste! Il faut pas que je pleure !

« Eh! Crapaud! Tu sais pas tenir sur tes jambes?

- Ha! Ha! Regardez! Il est encore tombé!

- Regardez ce pleurnichard! »

Il y a quatre enfants qui embêtent Kulilin, il y en a quelques uns rigolent, mais la plupart ne dit rien et regarde ailleurs. Kulilin se lève de nouveau pour continuer son combat d'entraînement. Ca fait deux mois qu'il est là, et il est toujours aussi nul. J'ai mal à la tête, tout d'un coup. Je viens de me faire taper par mon adversaire.

« Concentre-toi sur le combat, Kulishô! »

J'obéis au maître. Mais j'arrive pas à bien me défendre contre Konoko. J'étais plus fort que lui avant. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas, maintenant? J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses mouvements. Il me frappe encore mais sur le corps, cette fois. Ca arrive souvent que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer à l'entraînement. Pas tout le temps, mais ça arrive souvent. Ca m'énerve! J'étais le meilleur avant!

« Peut-être qu'il y a une maladie de famille chez Kulilin et Kulishô qui fait qu'ils sont nuls. »

Je vais lui casser la figure, à ce sale Rakkayama!

« Rakkayama! Cesse d'ennuyer tes camarades et concentre-toi sur l'entraînement plutôt! »

Comme Pibôsan-sensei a parlé, je préfère m'arrêter et ne pas aller frapper cet idiot de Rakkayama.

L'entraînement est enfin fini. Je n'arrive vraiment plus à rien faire! Je sais que je peux être le meilleur, si je veux! Alors, pourquoi j'y arrive pas...? Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour m'entraîner tout seul, mais j'arrive vraiment pas...

« C'est tellement dommage... »

Je me tourne et je vois que Pibôsan-sensei et Âmonshu-sensei sont dans l'autre couloir. Ils m'ont pas encore vu.

« De toute évidence, on n'arrivera à rien avec Kulilin...

- Oui, Âmonshu-sensei, mais ce que je trouve dommage, c'est que Kulishô semble avoir fait un recul. Je ne comprends rien. Il était plutôt bon pour son âge...

- Vous avez pensé à en parler à Kuribôzu?

- Surtout pas, maître! La dernière fois, j'étais seulement venu lui parler de la bagarre de Kulishô, il m'a alors demandé comment allait leur entraînement. Quand je lui ai dit que Kulilin ne semblait pas montré de talent particulier, il s'est emporté. Beaucoup plus que pour la bagarre de Kulishô! Et non seulement contre Kulilin, mais aussi contre Kulishô qu'il pensait devoir s'investir plus à aider son frère à s'améliorer. Il a décidé de les punir.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! On ne punit pas des enfants parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire quelque chose ! En plus, Kulilin fait beaucoup d'efforts, c'est juste qu'il n'a aucun talent. Il sait pourtant que le Temple ne forme que quelques vrais experts de talents, et que tous les autres disciples sont là avant tout pour se former pour la vie.

- Oui, je sais... Mais il est devenu tellement... amer... Vous devriez voir comment il parle à Kuriama, son épouse... On dirait presque que c'est de sa faute, s'il a dû renoncer à sa carrière d'artiste martial. Et il utilise ses enfants comme substituts... »

Âmonshu-sensei secoue la tête.

« Quelle tristesse... Je pense que vous devriez essayer de vous concentrer sur Kulishô et voir si vous pouvez l'aider, Pibôsan.

- Je pense que vous avez raison, Âmonshu-sensei. »

Au moment où ils partent, je me cache, pour pas qu'ils me voient. Quand ils sont partis, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer. Je reste là un moment.

Quand j'ai enfin arrêté de pleurer, je me lève et je vais vers le réfectoire. En passant dans un autre couloir, j'entends du bruit dans un des dôjô intérieurs. La porte est un peu ouverte. Je l'ouvre un peu plus. Je regarde à l'intérieur et il y a Kulilin par terre, avec trois garçons autour de lui, un peu plus grands que lui, mais plus petits que moi.

« C'est pas la peine de t'entraîner en dehors des cours, crapaud ! T'es nul ! Tu seras jamais bon !

- T'es vraiment bête ! »

Kulilin est en train de pleurer.

« Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est pleurer ! »

Tout d'un coup, Kulilin me voit. Quand il a ses yeux tournés vers moi, je le regarde d'un air fâché. Il a l'air surpris, puis triste. Je me tourne et je m'en vais. Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul !

« Kulishô ! »

Je commence à courir.

Je commence enfin le 3e niveau. Mais se lever plus tôt, c'est dur ! Je trouve une table où m'asseoir tout seul, comme d'habitude. Ca fait étrange de voir les niveaux 5 et 6, le matin... Moi qui pensais que j'aurais pu entrer en 3e niveau en avance, finalement, je n'y entre qu'à dix ans. Je suis devenu nul... Même Pibôsan-sensei a abandonné... Mais au moins, contrairement à ce nul de Kulilin, tout le monde me laisse tranquille. Même Rakkayama et Kuruhei ne m'embêtent plus trop. Ils préfèrent s'en prendre à Kulilin. Je souris. Je termine de manger et je me dirige vers notre premier entraînement.

« … Le kiai a donc été donc la première technique d'art martial qui permet d'extérioriser le ki qui circule dans notre corps. Mais même si elle est censée être basique dans la maîtrise du ki, beaucoup d'artistes martiaux passent leur vie à essayer d'apprendre à la maîtriser en vain. Malheureusement, hormis quelques maîtres comme Muten Rôshi, le fameux Maître des Tortues ou Tao Zihuang, le Maître des Grues, qui ne font que de très rares apparitions, sont introuvables et n'acceptent aucun disciple, il n'y a pas de maître qui puisse enseigner le secret d'une telle technique. Et la plupart des experts tentant de découvrir le secret seuls, échouent. En fait, cette technique est si rare qu'elle est souvent considérée comme une légende.

- Âmonshu-sensei ! Vous non plus vous ne maîtrisez pas cette technique ? »

La maître prend un air sévère.

« Pizô, demande la permission avant de parler.

- Pardon, Âmonshu-sensei... »

Notre sensei sourit doucement.

« Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, malheureusement je n'ai pas le secret de cette technique. Et personne d'autre dans ce temple non plus.

- Mais alors, si tellement de monde croit que c'est une légende, pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est vrai ?

- Eh bien, vois-tu, à l'époque où notre monde avait été attaqué par le Roi Démon Piccolo et son armée de démons, il a fait quelques démonstrations de ce genre de techniques, et ceci est très bien documenté. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit de techniques que seuls les démons peuvent prétendre apprendre à maîtriser. Cependant, il existe d'autres documents plus contestés qui indiquent que la disparition du Roi Démon Piccolo serait due au fait que Maître Mutaito, le grand maître de Muten Rôshi et Tao Zihuang, l'aurait vaincu avec une technique d'extériorisation du ki. Et d'autres témoins affirment que Maîtres Muten Rôshi Tao Zihuang auraient montré d'autres techniques de ce genre, nommées Kamehameha ou Dodonpa, entre autres. Il y a de forts débats pour déterminer si tout ceci est vrai, mais ces deux grands maîtres ne font pas beaucoup d'apparitions et refusent d'être dérangés. Mais ce genre de débat est d'un tout autre niveau, et vous pourrez étudier les différents documents vous-même quand vous serez au niveau six. Mais sachez que la position du Temple Ôrin est que ces techniques sont réelles. »

Quand je sors du cours d'histoire des arts martiaux, je vois Konomon parler avec Kulilin. Je m'arrête. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils se racontent. Je ne les ai jamais vus ensembles. Kulilin a l'air de sourire et il fait oui de la tête. Konomon lui donne une tape sur l'épaule et Kulilin rigole. Konomon s'en va. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Au moment où Kulilin va partir, Kuruhei passe à côté de lui et le bouscule. Lui et Rakkayama rigolent, la plupart des autres disciples ignorent la scène. Ils continuent de l'embêter un moment, mais tout d'un coup, Hêzekozô arrive par derrière et les pousse tous les deux. Il leur dit quelque chose avec un air colérique, mais j'entends pas quoi. Ils s'en vont. Hêzekozô prend Kulilin par les épaules et ils s'en vont aussi. Je hausse les épaules et je continue de marcher.

Je suis tout d'un coup réveillé. Il y a plein de gongs qui sonnent. Il fait déjà jour ? La lumière est bizarre à l'extérieur. Tout d'un coup, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre très violemment. Meguzô-sensei crie alors.

« Veuillez sortir du dortoir et vous diriger vers la cours, les enfants. Pas la peine de vous changer. On y va immédiatement et dans le calme ! Allez ! »

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je me frotte encore les yeux. Quand j'arrive dehors, je vois que le ciel est encore noir, mais c'est étrange, car il y a vraiment de la lumière. Je remarque tout d'un coup un espèce de gros nuage noir. C'est quoi ? Je regarde derrière nous et ce que je vois me terrifie. Des immenses flammes sont en train de brûler un des bâtiments du temple. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il y a un incendie? Je commence à trembler. J'entends autour de moi les autres disciples qui sont aussi impressionnés que moi. Mais... Au fait, ce bâtiment, il est à côté de là où se trouve le dortoir des premiers niveau. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je regarde autour de moi, et il y a les premiers niveaux. Je regarde partout, mais je ne vois pas Kulilin. Où il est ? Je sens des larmes venir. Non, je ne pleurerai pas. Je regarde de nouveau les flammes. On reste de longues minutes à attendre. Chaque minute augmente mon inquiétude et ma peur. Je m'accroupis et je m'entoure de mes bras pour me réchauffer. Soudainement, je vois arriver Pibôsan-sensei qui tient Kulilin par le bras. Je souffle. Mais pourquoi, il le tire aussi fort?

Après une ou deux heures, le feu est enfin éteint. Certains senseis nous demandent de retourner dans nos dortoirs. Ils séparent aussi les premiers niveaux en petits groupes qu'ils partagent entre les dortoirs des autres niveaux. Et ils nous disent qu'on n'aura pas d'entraînement demain matin.

Tout le monde dit que c'est Kulilin qui a mis le feu. Il paraît qu'on l'a trouvé avec tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre le feu, près de là où les sensei pensent que le feu a commencé. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ? Je sais qu'il est bête et nul, mais je croyais pas qu'il ferait une telle bêtise. Il paraît qu'il va peut-être être renvoyé. Papa va lui filer un de ses savons ! Je fronce les sourcils. Je préfère ne pas penser à papa.

« Alors comme ça, ton frère a mis le feu au grenier où on stocke notre nourriture, Kulishô ?

- C'est pas mon frère, Konomon...

- Oh arrête! Tout le monde sait que c'est ton frère! »

Je ne lui réponds pas et je m'en vais en lui montrant mon doigt du milieu. Je l'entends rire avec Tachiobô qui était avec lui.

« Eh! C'est quoi cette brûlure sur le bras? »

Je me retourne et je regarde les bras de Konomon. Il est gêné et met ses bras contre son corps, mais j'ai vu qu'il a une brûlure sur le bras gauche, près de la main.

« C'est... C'est rien. »

Etrange... Au fait... Je ne l'ai pas vu, hier, dehors avec nous, quand on a été évacué... Je fais comme si je vais partir, mais j'attends que Konomon et Tachiobô soient suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne me voient plus et je décide de les suivre. Ils ont l'air de se disputer. Ils vont à l'extérieur et je les suis jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent derrière un bâtiment.

« Tu as fait quoi! » crie Tachiobô.

« Chut! Parles pas aussi fort!

- Mais... C'est toi qui as mis le feu! »

Quoi? Mais je croyais que c'était Kulilin.

« Je t'ai dit de parler moins fort! Oui, c'est moi...

- Et tu as fait accuser Kulilin...

- Oh ça va! J'ai pas fait exprès, tu comprends! C'est juste que l'huile prend feu, alors j'ai voulu vérifier si toutes les huiles prenaient feu... Comme l'huile d'olive...

- L'huile d'olive prend feu...?

- Ben... En fait, non... Par contre, la farine...

- T'as mis feu à la farine!

- Chuuut! J'ai pas fait exprès, je te dis!

- Mais... Tu as fait accuser Kulilin?

- Ben, je l'ai fait venir au cas où un sensei arrivait... Bon, je pensais pas que tout le grenier prendrait feu. Mais bon... Ce pétochard avait tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose qu'il a voulu m'empêcher d'essayer!

- Ben, il avait raison...

- ... Ouais, mais c'est quand même un pétochard!

- Mais Kulilin va peut-être êtr renvoyé...

- Oh ça va! Tu vas pas le défendre! Tu le détestes, ce sale gamin!

- C'est vrai... Mais quand même...

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire! Sinon, c'est moi qui serais renvoyé! »

Tachiobô semble hésiter.

« S'il te plaît!

- Bon! D'accord! »

À ce moment, je décide de partir. Ils vont accuser Kulilin de cet incendie et il sera renvoyé... C'est vraiment pas sympa. Je sais que Kulilin est stupide, mais quand même... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire? De toute façon, personne ne me croirait... J'ai pas de preuve. Et puis, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver à cet idiot! Je marche encore quelques minutes pour aller dans le bâtiment principal. Je m'arrête un moment. Tant pis! Ils vont peut-être pas me croire, mais je vais essayer! Je déteste Kulilin, mais il mérite pas d'être renvoyé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Je cours vers le bureau d'Âmonshu-sensei. Je tape à sa porte. Il ouvre.

« Kulishô? Désolé, mais je suis occupé avec ton frère. Reviens plus tard.

- Attendez! C'est pas lui qui a mis le feu!

- ... Ecoute, Kulishô, t'es un gentil grand frère de vouloir défendre K...

- Mais je sais qui l'a fait! Je vous jure! Croyez-moi! »

Âmonshu-sensei soupire.

« Ecoute, Kulishô, ton frère était là, près du bâtiment en feu... »

Il va pas me croire... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire...?

« Pourquoi vous croyez pas mon frère...? »

Sans le vouloir, ma voix a l'air plus aigüe, quand je dis ça.

« Hein? Ton frère n'a rien dit pour clamer son innocence.

- Quoi? »

Je regarde à l'intérieur du bureau et je vois Kulilin me regarder, mais il tourne rapidement la tête et regarde par terre.

« Kulilin! Espèce de crétin! Pourquoi tu racontes pas la vérité! Tu veux vraiment que papa te déteste? »

Il lève la tête et me regarde!

« Tu vas lui dire la vérité! »

Il hésite, mais il hoche la tête.

« Euh... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, Kulilin? Attends-moi ici, Kulishô. »

Il ferme la porte. Argh! J'espère que Kulilin va tout lui dire.

Après plusieurs minutes, Âmonshu-sensei rouvre la porte et me demande d'entrer.

« Bien... Kulishô, tu vas me raconter ta version. Kulilin, tu ne dis rien! »

Je lui raconte donc tout ce que je sais, que j'ai vu la brûlure de Konomon, que je l'ai suivi et que je l'ai entendu parler à Tachiobô. Après un moment d'hésitation, Âmonshu-sensei prend son téléphone et appelle:

« Kashusan, veuillez aller me chercher Konomon, Tachiobô et Meguzô-sensei. »

Après, plusieurs minutes les trois arrivent.

« Konomon, Tachiobô. Kulishô vient de me dire qu'il vous a entendu dire que la personne qui a vraiment mis le feu au grenier, était Konomon. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- C'est pas vrai! »

Ils répondent tous les deux très rapidement.

« Meguzô, c'est vous qui avez été responsable du dernier entraînement de Konomon. Regardez sa brûlure sur son bras et dites-moi, si vous l'aviez remarquée avant...

- Sa brûlure? »

Il regarde le bras de Konomon et dit:

« Je n'en ai pas souvenir, Âmonshu-sensei... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je sais qu'on est censé veiller à ce que les disciples ne se blessent pas.

- C'est bon, Meguzô... Konomon, tu maintiens que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'incendie? »

Il regarde pas terre et ne dit rien.

« Tachiobô? »

Comme il ne répond pas, Âmonshu-sensei insiste.

« Tu sais que si tu ne dis rien, tu auras la même punition que Konomon? »

Finalement Tachiobô se met à pleurer et dit:

« Ce qu'a dit Kulishô est vrai! Snif! Konomon m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait mis le feu! Ouin!

- Tachiobô! » crie Konomon en se levant, paniqué.

« Konomon! Assieds-toi! » crie Âmonshu-sensei.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois crier. Il secoue la tête et se frotte les yeux.

« Konomon... Tu as toujours posé des problèmes, toujours à faire des bêtises... Mais cette fois... Cette fois, cela aurait pu être grave... Te rends-tu compte que certains de tes condisciples auraient pu être gravement blessés...? Ou pire... Et ce qui n'arrange pas ton cas, c'est que tu as voulu faire accuser un de tes condisciples... »

Konomon ne répond rien, il regarde pas terre et pleure en silence.Âmonshu-sensei soupire et dit:

« Meguzo veuillez raccompagnez Tachiobô, Kulishô et Kulilin, s'il vous plaît. Je dois parler à Konomon seul à seul. Kulishô, merci d'être venu me dire la vérité. Tachiobô, nous discuterons de ta punition plus tard. »

Tachiobô déglutit, hoche la tête, renifle et a un peu le hoquet.

Meguzo-sensei nous amène dans le hall principal du bâtiment et quand il part, Tachiobô se tourne vers moi, avec les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer.

« Sale cafteur! »

Et il s'en va, en courant. Je regarde par terre. Il va sûrement dire à tout le monde que je suis un cafteur.

« Kulishô... »

Je me tourne vers Kulilin.

« Merci... »

Il me prend la main, en regardant par terre. Je retire vite ma main.

« Tais-toi! On n'est toujours pas frères! À quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure! Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout de suite dit la vérité à Âmonshu-sensei! »

Il garde ses yeux sur le sol et commence à pleurer.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire! Pleurer tout le temps! T'es qu'un idiot! »

Et je m'en vais.

Le lendemain, j'apprends que Konomon a été renvoyé. Il attend que ses parents viennent le chercher. Je me demande ce qu'il va lui arriver, après... J'entends beaucoup de disciples dire qu'ils auraient envie de le frapper, mais étrangement, ils m'évitent tous encore plus qu'avant. Quels crétins! Mais Kulilin, ils le laissent un peu plus tranquille qu'avant. Même les quatre petits qui ont l'habitude de l'embêter ne lui ont pas parlé. Hêzekozô continue de parler avec lui.

« … Le tout premier Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux a eu lieu en l'an 650. Celui-ci a été créé par Itsuge Ruby, un homme-chien très riche et amateur d'arts martiaux. L'organisation du tournoi est restée dans les mains de ses héritiers. Ce championnat a lieu tous les cinq ans. Nous allons d'abord passer en revue le fonctionnement et les règles du championnat. Mais ce ne sera qu'un simple rappel, la plupart d'entre vous ayant déjà eu un cours sur le sujet, il y a cinq ans. Nous réviserons ensuite les noms de quelques uns des plus grands experts en arts martiaux y ayant participé. »

Dans quelques jours, le Championnat du Monde aura lieu et comme à chaque fois, les Maîtres emmènent tous les disciples pour y assister. À chaque fois, les deux ou trois meilleurs disciples du niveau six participent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les maîtres ne participent pas. Ils disent que ce n'est pas leur rôle et qu'il faut laisser la place aux jeunes. Moi, je pense que c'est juste qu'ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas au niveau. J'ai entendu dire qu'on a déjà eu un maître qui a participé, mais que cela a été la catastrophe et que les maîtres ne veulent plus risquer de se prendre la honte devant leurs disciples. De toute façon, il paraît que c'est rare qu'un disciple d'Ôrin passe les éliminatoires. Il me semble que c'est arrivé trois fois, mais aucun n'a jamais passé le quart de finale. J'aurais aimé participer, mais je suis trop jeune. Et surtout, je suis devenu mauvais... Je ne me fais plus d'illusions. Je suis devenu nul. Même papa a laissé tomber. Il ne cherche plus à m'entraîner et il ne me regarde même plus quand je rentre à la maison, le week-end. Je ne sais même plus quand j'ai parlé avec lui pour la dernière fois, hormis pour des trucs sans importance.

En arrivant dans la cour extérieure, je vois que Rakashu, Zemon, Chama et Tachiomon, les quatre garçons qui s'en prennent toujours à Kulilin, sont encore en train de l'embêter.

« Kulilin le vilain crapaud qu'est pas beau, pas beau ! Kulilin le crapaud fait coâ et sait pas donner des coups droits ! Kulilin le crapaud bête qui tombe toujours sur sa tête ! »

C'était la petite chanson stupide qu'ils ont inventé pour se moquer de lui. Kulilin a l'air de bouder. Soudainement, il se tourne vers Rakashu et lui donne un coup de pied dans les boules. Il court un peu, se tourne et tire la langue.

« C'est vous qui êtes bêtes ! »

Et il se remet à courir, pendant que Zemon, Chama et Tachiomon le pourchassent. Il a commencé à se défendre peu de temps après le problème avec Konomon. Il s'est mis à frapper ceux qui l'insultaient, mais non seulement la plupart du temps, c'est lui qui finit par se faire casser la gueule, mais en plus, maintenant les senseis trouvent qu'il cause des problèmes. Il a maintenant la plupart du temps un regard rebelle ou je sais pas quoi, en tout cas différent de quand il était plus petit. Mais en fait, il fait semblant de jouer le dur. Je l'ai surpris en train de pleurer tout seul, dans les toilettes, une fois. Quel idiot... La plupart des disciples le laisse tranquille maintenant, à part quelques moqueries ou bousculades de temps en temps. Sûrement parce qu'Hêzekozô le défend, mais surtout parce que c'est plus aussi marrant au bout d'un moment, je pense. Les seuls qui continuent de l'embêter tout le temps et sans arrêt, sont ces quatre gamins de tout à l'heure, Rakkayama et Kuruhei. Moi, je me contente de l'ignorer. Je le déteste plus vraiment. Mais chaque fois que je le vois, je me rappelle à quel point les choses allaient bien avant que cet abruti n'arrive ici. En tout cas, il est toujours aussi nul qu'avant et il a eu du mal à passer au 2e niveau.

Je cherche un endroit où m'asseoir pour faire ma pause de l'après-midi. Et je vois par hasard Tachiobô. Il me regarde aussi, mais il prend un air dégoûté. Si les regards pouvaient tuer... Il me déteste depuis cette histoire avec Konomon. Les gens m'ont particulièrement ignoré après cette histoire. Apparemment, être "cafteur" même pour quelqu'un qui a bien failli tous les brûler, c'est pas très bien vu... Et Tachiobô a bien tout fait pour me faire passer pour un traître. La plupart des disciples ne se préoccupent plus trop de cette vieille histoire, mais je reste plutôt solitaire.

« Eh ! Kulishô, on s'assied à l'ombre de cet arbre, là-bas ? »

Je regarde derrière moi, et je vois Monsô. Le seul disciple que je peux plus ou moins appeler "ami", mais on est quand même pas très proches. Je regarde de nouveau vers Tachiobô, mais il regarde déjà ailleurs.

« Ok, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. Nous allons nous asseoir sous l'arbre.

« Je suis tout excité à l'idée d'aller au Championnat, la semaine prochaine ! Pas toi ? »

Ce qu'il dit me rappelle quelque chose qui me met de bonne humeur. Oui, le championnat, ça va être cool.

« Oui, la dernière fois, j'avais adoré le champion. Il a été hyper impressionnant ! J'espère qu'on reverra Nato Nuss, il a vraiment mérité d'être champion ! Il faisait cette attaque, là, avec les deux mains paumes jointes.

- T'as raison ! J'espère qu'il sera là ! »

Je souris et on se met à parler de façon excitée du prochain championnat.

Nous sommes le 6 mai, et nous sommes tous à bord d'un sky-bus qui va à l'aéroport où on prendra un avion qui nous emmènera à Minami no Miyako, sur l'Île Papaye, afin d'assister au championnat. Je suis tout excité !


	4. Le 20e Championnat des Arts Martiaux

« Tu vas enfin voir ton premier championnat des arts martiaux Kulilin ! Tu verras ! C'est génial ! En tout cas, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était génial !

- Ouais ! Je suis pressé d'être là-bas ! Hêzekozô, tu peux me parler encore une fois du champion du dernier champignat ?

- C'est championnat, Kulilin. Ouais, Nato était géant ! Il a battu très facilement ses deux premiers adversaires, et en finale, c'était waaah ! Il s'est battu contre un roi, Ch... Ch... Châpâ qu'il s'appelait, je crois ! Il était aussi très fort ! Il avait une technique, qui s'appelait Ha... Ha... Euh... Atchoum-Ken ou je sais plus quoi... Non, c'est pas ça... Bref ! En tout cas, cette technique lui faisait bouger les mains tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'il en avait plusieurs ! Ca bougeait de partout !

- Waaah ! Et comment Nato a gagné ?

- Oh ! Ca a été un long combat, et Nato avait déjà esquivé cette attaque, après l'avoir subie une fois. Mais à la fin, il a tout simplement arrêté de bouger, alors j'ai cru qu'il allait perdre, mais en fait, pendant que le roi Châpâ lui lançait sa technique, Nato a lancé juste ses deux paumes avant, jointes devant lui, comme ça, et il a frappé le torse de Châpâ avec tellement de force qu'il a été éjecté hors du ring !

- Waaah ! Et elle était comment cette prise ?

- Euh... Bah... Attends, je te montre ! »

Hêzekozô se lève et essaie de refaire les gestes de Nato, au dernier championnat. Kulilin, qui est à genoux sur le siège de l'aéroport, en gigotant ses jambes, s'assoit normalement pour mieux voir ce que va faire Hêzekozô. Je roule des yeux... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants, ces deux-là...

« Hêzekozô, franchement, on se demande pourquoi t'es toujours avec un mioche !

- Il aime sûrement être avec les bébés, parce qu'il est un gros bébé !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Le nul ! »

Encore Rakkayama et Kuruhei, ils aiment bien s'en prendre à Hêzekozô aussi, ces derniers temps. Ils savent qu'il les frappera pas, s'ils s'attaquent à lui. Mais c'est bien fait pour lui, il a qu'à pas être tout le temps avec Kulilin.

« La ferme ! Vous êtes bêtes ! Hêzekozô, c'est mon grand frère ! »

Son grand frère ! Et puis quoi encore ! Oh ! Et puis, je m'en fiche !

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! N'importe quoi ! » rient les deux idiots.

« C'est pas n'importe quoi ! N'est-ce pas, Hêzekozô ? »

Il se tourne vers le garçon-tigre.

« Oui ! Kulilin est mon petit frère !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est qu'ils sont sérieux ! T'as vu, Kulishô ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que ça me fasse ?

« Même son vrai frère veut pas de lui ! Ca montre à quel point tu es con de vouloir Kulilin comme petit frère ! »

À ces mots, Kulilin s'avance vers Rakkayama.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Waaaaaaaahh ! »

J'y crois pas ! Kulilin a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia de Rakkayama ! Tout de suite après, il court plus loin, tire la langue se tire la paupière avec un doigt, et dit :

« Bien fait pour toi ! Ca t'apprendra à dire que Hêzekozô est bête ! »

Il s'arrête quand il voit Pibôsan-sensei devant lui, le regardant avec les bras croisés.

« Kulilin ! On ne frappe pas ses condisciples hors des combats d'arts martiaux !

- Désolé, Pibôsan-sensei... »

Il regarde pas terre, gêné...

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser, mais à Rakkayama !

- Mais Pib...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! »

Kulilin se tourne alors doucement vers Rakkayama et lui dit, toujours en regardant par terre :

« Désolé, Rakkayama... »

Pibôsan-sensei s'en va alors en secouant la tête. Rakkayama et Kuruhei rigolent alors un peu, puis ils prennent un air menaçant et Rakkayama regarde Kulilin en passant son index sur son cou. Puis, il s'en va en ricanant. Monsô revient alors des toilettes et on commence à parler de la bande dessinée qu'il a vue dans un kiosque. On attend toujours que les maîtres nous aient enregistrés pour l'avion ou je sais pas quoi.

Après une heure d'attente, nous ne sommes toujours pas dans l'avion. C'est long! Tiens? Kulilin n'est plus là. Ah! Si, il revient. Il a dû aller aux toilettes. Mais... On dirait qu'il a la lèvre enflée et un bleu sous l'oeil... Il regarde par terre et il boite un peu. J'entends des rires. Je regarde derrière moi, et je vois Rakkayama et Kuruhei avec des sourires sadiques. Je fronce les sourcils. Ils ont sûrement fait quelque chose. Je vois Hêzekozô courir vers Kulilin. Le garçon-tigre lui dit quelque chose, mais son soi-disant frère regarde par terre, sans parler. Pibôsan-sensei s'approche et demande ce qu'il se passe, mais Kulilin dit juste qu'il est tombé. Mon oeil, oui! Le maître le regarde un moment, puis secoue la tête et s'en va. Les deux autres s'assoient sur les sièges. Hêzekozô continue de parler à mon fr... à Kulilin. Finalement, il lui répond enfin quelque chose et Hêzekozô crie:

« Ils ont fait quoi? »

Il va se lever, mais Kulilin le retient. Ils ont l'air de se disputer silencieusement et finalement, Hêzekozô s'assoit en grognant. Enfin, c'est pas mes oignons, alors j'essaie de recommencer à écouter ce que me dit Monsô.

Le premier tour et la première demi-finale sont finis. Yamado et Tahei, les deux participants de niveau 6 de notre Temple, ont perdu durant les éliminatoires. La deuxième demi-finale va enfin commencer. Le premier tour était assez ennuyeux. Enfin... Disons plutôt que quand l'arbitre a annoncé qu'il y avait Nato Nuss au quatrième tour, je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie, c'était de les voir, et je n'ai pas du tout pu me concentrer sur les deux premiers combats. Le troisième a été très court, mais j'ai été étonné par celle qui a gagné. C'était une femme aux cheveux violets courts, les yeux très fins et avec une tenue militaire. Elle s'appelle Haî Leto. En fait, elle avait déjà participé au dix-neuvième championnat, mais j'avais oublié son nom et elle a changé sa façon de s'habiller et de se coiffer. Elle a très facilement vaincu son adversaire, un homme chauve très élancé et souple, portant juste une sorte de culotte et appellé Marsh Mallow. Et enfin, le quatrième match! J'ai été très impressionné par Nato qui a gagné très facilement contre un type gigantesque, roux avec une grosse moustache et une tenue de catcheur, nommé Blini. Ensuite, la première demi-finale a été remportée par un certain Rail1, un mec torse-nu, qui faisait du kung-fu. Il a vaincu un homme-crocodile du nom de Dundee. C'était un combat assez long. Mais loin d'être aussi cool que celui de Nato. Et là, la deuxième demi-finale va enfin commencer!

« Mesdames et messieurs ! La deuxième demi-finale va bientôt commencer ! Ce match sera à n'en pas douter un combat d'anthologie ! En effet, nos deux combattants, Haî Leto et Nato Nuss, se sont déjà battus, il y a cinq ans, en demi-finale! Et après, un beau match où Haî Leto a offert une belle résistance, Nato Nuss en a été le vainqueur ! Mais à l'époque, bien que prometteuse, Haî Leto n'avait encore que seize ans. Depuis, elle a certainement fait du progrès. Alors Nato Nuss vaincra-t-il encore une fois, cette fois-ci ? Ou Haî Leto pourra-t-elle cette fois emporter le combat ! Veuillez applaudir nos deux combattants ! »

Avec tout le public, je les applaudis le plus fort que je peux. J'ai hâte de les voir se battre! Ca va être excitant! Monsô, à côté de moi, fait la même chose. Et je vois Kulilin faire la même chose, pendant que Hêzekozô l'a pris sur ses épaules, pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. Quelle utilité ? Contrairement à il y a quatre ans, on a réussi à avoir des places presque tout devant... Oh et puis, je m'en fiche !

Les deux experts en arts martiaux sont sur le ring et se mettent face à face. Leurs apparences sont très différentes. Avec ses cheveux violets, Haî Leto porte un t-shirt sans manches beige, un pantalon militaire vert et brun et des bottes noires. Et Nato, lui, il a des cheveux blonds et ras, avec des yeux fins et bleus très clair et il porte un gi au haut blanc et au bas rouge, retenu par une ceinture noire.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Nato... Comme on se retrouve ! Au dernier championnat, je manquais encore d'expérience... Mais cette fois est différente! J'ai suivi un entraînement militaire! Et je ne te laisserai pas gagner! Je prendrai ma revanche! Mais j'espère quand même que tu m'offriras un peu de résistance!

- Je me suis aussi entraîné, Leto. Ne crois pas que tu pourras gagner aussi facilement! Mais j'espère aussi que nous aurons un beau combat ! Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

La femme sourit :

« Peuh! Je n'aurais pas besoin de chance! Je te vaincrai ! »

Comme s'il attendait que les deux combattants aient fini de se parler, l'arbitre donne enfin le départ.

« Tenez vous prêts ! Go ! Que le combat commence ! »

Les deux experts se mettent en position de combat. Ils restent un petit moment sans bouger à se regarder, mais après quelques secondes, Nato court vers Leto et lève son coude droit sur son visage! Levant la main, la militaire stoppe le coude. L'homme tourne sur lui-même et fssh! Aussi vite que l'éclair, il lance un coup de pied en direction de sa tête! Mais elle lève très rapidement le bras, arrête l'attaque et essaie de répliquer en jetant sa jambe en direction du dos de Nato! Mais il se laisse tomber par terre sans se faire toucher et tend la jambe pour faire un croche-pattes, mais la femme saute et en tendant le pied fracasse les dalles en faisant un gros crac, car le combattant blond roule sur lui-même pour esquiver! Il se lève rapidement et fait un coup de pied retourné que Leto réussit à parer en croisant ses bras devant elle, mais elle est quand même projetée en arrière et se réceptionne! Nato se remet debout et les deux se remettent en position de combat, en se regardant. Ils sont géniaux ! Trop cool ! L'arbitre dit quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoute plus.

Leto rit un peu avec un air plein d'assurance. Elle fonce sur l'homme, jette son poing en avant, et son ennemi arrête le coup avec son bras! Nato tente de répliquer, en frappant de son poing libre de bas en haut, mais la militaire recule et lance sa jambe, frappant les côtes de son adversaire, qui recule un peu. Leto tente encore un coup de son poing droit, mais l'homme au gi rouge et blanc esquive en penchant légèrement la tête vers sa droite, il attrape le bras de son ennemie de sa main droite, et il tourne rapidement sur lui-même, enfonçant son coude sur les côtés de la femme! Aïe! Ca doit faire super mal! Puis il l'attrape par la ceinture et la jette très violemment à terre, et on entend un gros craquement! Nato lève le pied très haut et le ramène au sol vers son adversaire très rapidement! Mais fsssh! Leto lève un de ses pieds et dévie le coup qui détruit quelques dalles, et elle poursuit son mouvement, pour frapper l'autre jambe de Nato, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre! Les deux se relèvent immédiatement en se remettant sur leurs deux jambes! Ils foncent l'un sur l'autre et échangent plusieurs coups très rapidement, et j'ai du mal à suivre, parfois ils font mouches, parfois ils esquivent, parfois ils parrent! Ca fait fsssh! Et bam! Et encore fsssh! Et bim! Puis pam! Ce sont des attaques très puissantes et très rapides! Génial ! Génial ! Génial ! C'est encore plus cool qu'il y a cinq ans !

Finalement, la fille recule en sautant.

« Bon! Passons aux choses sérieuses! »

En disant ça, Leto fonce sur Nato aussi vite que l'éclair! Lui, il lance son poing! Mais elle esquive en laissant son torse tomber en arrière et là, elle fait un truc incroyable, zaaah! Elle lance une jambe vers le haut et paf! Elle frappe Nato au menton! Il est donc éjecté vers le haut, mais elle continue l'attaque avec un saut périlleux!

« Somersault Rush Attack! »

En sautant, elle tourne sur elle-même vers l'arrière et le frappe avec son autre pied sur son ventre! Bam! Le blond est jeté en arrière! Leto atterrit et court tout de suite vers Nato! Avant qu'il ne tombe, elle lui enfonce son coude dans le ventre et il s'écrase contre le mur du ring en faisant un gros crac, après avoir cassé un peu de pierre! Aïe! Aïe! Ca doit faire super mal! Il est par terre. L'arbitre commence à compter.

« 1... 2... 3... Nato se relève! »

Quelle force dans ce coup! Et Nato se relève comme si de rien n'était! Je me demande si je serai un jour aussi forts qu'eux! En tout cas, ils sont beaucoup plus forts que tous les maîtres du temple!

« Tu as raison. Il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur. »

Le blond court vers Leto! Elle lève le bras pour se défendre, mais Nato se baisse et prépare son poing pour attaquer par le bas! Mais elle esquive en penchant un peu la tête en arrière! Mais... Mais... Le poing de Nato n'est pas parti! À la place, il tourne un peu sur lui-même et donne un coup de pied sur le tibia de la militaire, qui ne voit pas le coup venir, vu qu'elle a la tête un peu en arrière. Elle tombe donc vers lui et il tend le coude, la frappant avec beaucoup de force dans le ventre, vu qu'en plus, elle tombe dans sa direction! Aaaah! J'imagine même pas comme ça doit faire mal! Il fait alors un coup de pied retourné qui la jette de côté! Elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds, mais Nato court déjà vers elle! Elle se met en position et projette son poing en pivotant tout son corps pour y mettre le plus de force possible, avançant devant elle la jambe qui était derrière elle! Et bam! Elle le frappe à la joue, mais ça empêche pas l'homme de lancer sa propre attaque!

« Hitsuji Raishû! »

Il tend ses deux paumes et les plaque avec beaucoup de force contre le plexus solaire de Leto! Boum! Le choc est tellement violent, que même si Nato recule aussi un peu sous la force du coup de poing qu'il a reçu dans la figure, la militaire est projetée directement hors ring! Pendant un instant, je ne réagis pas. Je réalise pas... Et puis... Oh bon sang! C'était géant! Réagissant en même temps que moi, l'arbitre crie:

« Vainqueur par hors-ring, Nato... Nuss! »

Tout le monde commence à applaudir et à crier! Je fais pareil!

« Applaudissons tout de même, Mlle Haî Le... Hum... »

Leto s'en va très rapidement avec un air très énervé sans serrer la main que Nato lui tend. Elle est très forte, mais quelle pétasse!

« Hum! Je suppose que Mlle Haî Leto est vraiment très déçue par sa défaite! Mais c'était malgré tout un magnifique combat qu'elle nous a offert! Bien... Nous allons... Hum... »

Nato Nuss dit quelque chose à l'arbitre, qui lui répond. Mais j'entends pas très bien, car ils parlent doucement...

« Bien! M. Nato Nuss est d'accord pour qu'on commence tout de suite la finale, sans faire de pause avant! »

Ooooh! Il a même pas besoin de se reposer après un combat pareil? Sérieux?

Rail monte donc sur le ring. Il a l'air un peu nerveux. Je le comprends, il doit savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance contre Nato. Mais il se secoue et se met en position de combat.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, la finale du vingtième championnat du monde va commencer! Qui de Nato Nuss ou de Rail va gagner? »

Je roule des yeux. Comme si on savait pas!

« Tenez vous prêts ! Go ! Que le combat commence ! »

Rail saute pour donner un coup de pied à Nato. Mais il esquive très rapidement, en se mettant de côté. L'expert en kung-fu atterit et se retourne, il donne alors plusieurs coups, que Nato esquive facilement. En fait, il n'utilise qu'un bras pour simplement dévier certains coups. C'est vraiment la classe! Il recule, par contre. Il arrive au bord du ring. Il fait quoi? Il va quand même pas perdre...? Tout d'un coup, quand Rail donne un coup de poing, Nato esquive de nouveau en mettant tout son corps de côté, et il frappe avec le coude le dos de l'expert en kung-fu qui tombe hors du ring. Ahlalala! Quel nul! ... Enfin... Je dis ça, mais il est déjà plus fort que n'importe quel disciple d'Ôrin, mais bon, comparé à Nato Nuss...

« Hors ring! Est déclaré champion du monde... Nato... Nuss! »

Evidemment! Tout le monde applaudit et moi aussi. Rail rougit, mais contrairement à Leto, il va vers Nato et lui serre la main. Je regarde Kulilin et Hêzekozô. Ils applaudissent aussi. Et puis, Kulilin crie:

« Un jour, je veux être aussi fort que Nato Nuss!

- Apprend déjà à donner un coup de pied, le crapaud! On t'a déjà dit que t'avais aucun talent! »

Encore Rakkayama. Tout le monde rit. Kulilin lui tire la langue et se tape sur le derrière.

« Tape-moi sur les fesses! Bleh!

- Espèce de sale...! »

Rakkayama s'énerve. Je regarde de nouveau vers le ring.

« Bien! Mesdames et messieurs, avant de conclure ce championnat, je vais interviewer notre nouveau champion! »

L'arbitre monte donc sur le ring. Je regarde Kulilin et il a l'air de beaucoup s'y intéresser. Idiot! Il ne deviendra jamais aussi fort que ce champion!

« M. Nuss, vous avez eu un incroyable parcours dans ce championnat. Vous avez participé pour la première fois à ce championnat, il y a dix ans. C'était lors de la dix-huitième édition. Vous êtes allé jusqu'en finale, mais y avez perdu contre le Roi Châpâ, sans même parvenir à le toucher une seule fois, comme personne d'ailleurs durant ce dix-huitième championnat. Puis, au dix-neuvième championnat, vous revenez, vous retrouvez de nouveau le Roi Châpâ en finale, mais cette fois non seulement vous parvenez à le toucher, mais en plus, vous gagnez! C'est aussi durant ce championnat que vous avez vaincu Haî Leto en demi-finale, chose que vous avez refaite durant le championnat qui vient de se dérouler, même si vous avez eu plus de difficulté, celle-ci ayant visiblement fait beaucoup de progrès. Mais en plus, vous avez aussi gagné la finale de cette vingtième édition! Et cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui êtes parvenu à ne pas être touché une seule fois lors de ce combat auquel nous venons d'assister, alors que votre adversaire ne déméritait pourtant pas. Pourriez-vous nous faire quelques commentaires sur votre extraordinaire parcours? Plus d'un aurait abandonné après une défaite aussi cuisante en finale, il y a dix ans.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! J'étais jeune et trop sûr de moi. Je n'avais pas encore conscience des grands experts qui parcouraient ce monde. Oui, j'ai bien été découragé pendant quelques temps après ma défaite contre Châpâ. Mais j'ai finalement décidé de m'entrainer plus sérieusement et c'est là que j'ai commencé à développer mon style du Kurumisenryû. Châpâ m'aura au final stimulé et le combat très disputé que nous avons eu, il y a cinq ans prouve qu'il est un bon rival pour moi. Mais c'est aussi le cas de Haî Leto, qui au dernier championnat m'a rappelé moi, il y a dix ans, et voir le niveau qu'elle a aujourd'hui m'a fait plaisir. Châpâ, lui, m'aura appris à être plus mesuré. Mais je dois admettre aussi que je le considère maintenant comme un ami, car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble après la finale d'il y a cinq ans. Il est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu être présent durant ce championnat.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent? Continuerez-vous votre entraînement et reviendrez-vous pour la vingt-et-unième édition, et tenterez-vous de reproduire le record de votre ami?

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Non, je laisse la prouesse de gagner tout un championnat sans être touché à Châpâ. Je compte me retirer avec ma famille, à la montagne. Nous allons construire une maison avec l'argent de la récompense de ce championnat. Je vais continuer à perfectionner mon art, mais ce sera cette fois pour le transmettre à mon fils et ma fille. »

L'arbitre semble être en train d'indiquer de la tête quelqu'un qui se trouve dans le public, mais je ne vois pas qui.

« Je suppose que votre épouse ne peut qu'être cette belle jeune femme tenant deux adorables enfants, qui n'a pas arrêté de crier votre nom plus fort que tout le monde, durant ce championnat! Ha! Ha! Ha! Elle rougit! »

Tout le monde rit, mais je ne vois toujours pas à qui il s'adresse. Il descend du ring, peut-être pour parler à l'épouse de Nato Nuss.

« Bonjour, madame Nuss!

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Dona.

- Bien, Dona, alors. Vous devez être fière de votre mari, non? Et vous devez être contente de pouvoir vous acheter une maison pour votre famille.

- Je suis extrêmement fière de lui... Je... ... Snif...

- Oh... Il ne faut pas pleurer!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Excusez-moi, c'est l'émotion! Je suis très heureuse qu'il ait gagné ce championnat et qu'il puisse se retirer avec fierté du monde des championnats. Vous savez, je lui ai dit que s'il voulait participer aux championnats suivants, sa famille le soutiendrait, mais il m'a dit qu'il préferait se consacrer à nous et que gagnant ou perdant, il aurait accompli ce qu'il avait à accomplir dans ces championnats. Je suis vraiment fière de lui! »

Il y a un petit moment de silence.

« Mais vous savez, qui sait, peut-être que dans une quinzaine d'années vous nous retrouverez Nato et moi, dans le public à encourager nos enfants, s'ils prennent autant de plaisir aux arts martiaux que leur père!

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Peut-être, oui! Ce sont des jumeaux, non?

- Oui, oui!

- Un petit brun et une petite blonde! Ils sont mignons!

- Merci! »

On dirait qu'il y a de la fierté dans sa voix. J'arrive toujours pas à les voir. Mais bon, c'est pas très intéressant. Je préférais les combats...

« Alors, dites-moi, les enfants, comment vous vous appelez?

- Mâron! » fait une petite voix.

« Hazel, » fait une autre voix d'enfant, mais semblant plus timide.

« Quel âge vous avez?

- Deux ans!

- Quand vous serez grands, vous serez aussi forts que votre père? ... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ils font oui de la tête! Bien, mesdames et messieurs, c'est sur cette note d'avenir que prend fin ce championnat! Nous nous retrouverons dans cinq ans, avec je l'espère, des combattants aussi vaillants que Nato Nuss, à défaut de l'avoir, lui! »

En sortant du Temple du championnat, je vois Haî Leto discuter avec un grand type noir et chauve, et un autre tout petit et roux, avec un bandeau qui lui cache l'oeil. Ils sont tous les deux habillés de manière très chique. Ils montent tous les trois dans une voiture noir et s'en vont. Je me demande de quoi ils parlaient.

« Moi, je serai comme Nato! Je serai très fort, je serai marié à une belle femme et j'aurai une super famille qui viendra me voir au championnat! »

Je roule des yeux en entendant ce que crie Kulilin. Tout le monde rit et se moque de lui. Ils en ont pas marre de rire à toutes ses bêtises? On sait qu'il est trop nul pour devenir un jour champion ou même juste participer au championnat. Mais c'est plus drôle de l'entendre dire des conneries comme ça.

Je reviens des toilettes de l'auberge où nous dormons cette nuit, avant de rentrer au Temple d'Ôrin. Je marche dans les couloirs où il n'y a personne, car ils sont tous dans la salle à manger. Tout d'un coup, j'entends un cri. Je regarde dans une des chambres, qui est celle de Rakkayama et Kuruhei, je crois. Et bien sûr, ils sont encore en train de s'en prendre à Kulilin.

« Franchement, t'es ridicule à gueuler sans arrêt que tu vas devenir comme Nato. Lui et toi, vous n'avez rien à voir! T'es juste un nul!

- Va te faire voir, grand dindon! » répond Kulilin à Rakkayama.

N'aimant pas la réponse, le "grand dindon" donne un coup de pied à Kulilin, et il est jeté contre une armoire, en faisant un grand bam! Il a l'air de vouloir pleurer, mais il ne le fait pas.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots! Bleh! Je dis c'que je veux! »

Il leur tire la langue et Kuruhei lui donne un autre coup de pied. Mais je suis étonné de voir que Kulilin esquive en sautant et en donnant un coup de pied au menton du petit gros. Il a tout fait juste! Etonnant! Un hasard, je suppose...

« Tu vas voir, sale crapaud! »

Kuruhei a l'air tellement furieux, que Kulilin prend peur et recule. Kuruhei lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure et Kulilin tombe par terre.

« T'as aucun talent! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en me frappant, sale crapaud visqueux! »

Ils se mettent à le taper pendant qu'il est par terre. Ils sont vraiment lâches... Les maîtres nous apprennent toujours l'honneur au combat et eux, ils se battent à deux contre un. Mais bon, ça ne me regarde pas. Après un petit moment, Kulilin crie en pleurant:

« Arrêtez! Arrêtez! S'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît, ne me frappez plus! »

Ils s'arrêtent, mais Rakkayama dit:

« Ok! Mais alors, tu vas nous embrasser les pieds! »

Kulilin les regarde, d'un air choqué, sans rien dire. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Allez! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Il regarde leurs pieds, et reste comme ça un petit moment.

« Allez, sale morveux! »

Il sursaute, mais commence à baisser la tête vers le pied de Rakkayama. Je m'en vais, avant de voir la suite. Vraiment pathétique...

Plus tard, je revois Kulilin dans la salle commune de l'auberge et il a encore plus de marques que tout à l'heure.

Je suis à l'aéroport avec Monsô, on revient d'un petit kiosque où on a acheté des chocolats, et on retourne vers les maîtres et les autres disciples. Pendant que Monsô s'arrêter pour regarder des bandes dessinées dans une vitrine, je vois Rakkayama et Kuruhei, dans un autre kiosque, à côté. Mais... Ils sont devant l'étagère avec les magazines cochons...! J'ai jamais osé aller aussi prêt de magazines cochons, même si j'aimerais bien les regarder... La vendeuse leur dit quelque chose et ils s'en vont. Je vois Kuruhei sortir un magazine de son vêtement, quand ils sont dehors du kiosque. Non? Ils ont osé? Les maîtres seraient furieux s'ils savaient qu'ils ont des trucs comme ça et qu'ils les ont volés. Les deux rigolent et cachent de nouveau le magazine.

Quand Monsô et moi arrivons près des autres disciples, les deux idiots sont déjà là. Je vois Rakkayama fouiller dans sa valise, et je crois que je vois le coin d'un magazine. Il est con où quoi? Pibôsan-sensei est tout prêt. J'ai tout d'un coup une idée. Je réfléchis. Je regarde une espèce de grand bonhomme en papier, qui sert à faire de la pub pour une assurance ou je sais pas quoi. Je souris. Je pousse la publicité, qui tombe exactement sur la valise de Rakkayama. Elle tombe, s'ouvre et trois magazines cochons en sortent et glissent vers notre maître. Il voit ça et commence à devenir rouge de colère. Il va vers le grand maigre, qui a l'air effrayé et il commence à demander des explications. Rakkayama dit immédiatement que c'est pas lui, et que c'est Kuruhei qui les a volés. Le gros essaie de se défendre, mais Pibôsan-sensei lui demande d'ouvrir sa valise. Et après un peu d'hésitation, Kuruhei l'ouvre en rougissant. Le maître met la main dedans et sort d'autres magazines cochons. Il commence de nouveau à les engueuler encore plus. Je me tourne de l'autre côté, en croisant les bras derrière la tête et je sors la langue. C'est bien fait pour eux!

1Merci à RMR d'avoir bien voulu me prêter le nom qu'il a donné dans Versus dans son tournoi des Sankis, à l'expert en kung-fu que Gokû a rencontré à la Capitale de l'Ouest et qui lui a donné 10'000 zénis.


	5. Le Festival qui a tout changé

La musique étouffée est encore audible à travers la forêt. Une lueur filtre à travers les arbres et les buissons. Je suis debout appuyé contre un arbre avec Manda à côté de moi. Je lève les yeux. Quelques étoiles sont visibles à travers les feuillages. J'entends le chant des grillons et quelques hululements de hiboux, par-dessus la musique. La nuit est fraîche, mais agréable. Les étoiles sont si brillantes. Ca me rappelle vaguement un souvenir oublié que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Une nuit agréable, des étoilent qui luisent au-dessus des arbres, une présence réconfortante à côté de moi. Une époque où j'étais encore excité par l'avenir. Un petit pincement au coeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis mon coeur se réchauffe de nouveau. Alors que je regarde la constellation du diplodocus, je sens une main douce et chaude se glisser dans la mienne. Je regarde Manda, je souris avant de détourner le regard, sentant mon visage rougir. Je lève ma bouteille de bière pour en boire une gorgée et je regarde de nouveau ma copine. Elle finit aussi de se désaltérer avec sa propre bière et me regarde, et elle sourit aussi timidement. Je sers sa main. Elle a de longs cheveux sombres contournant son visage et cascadant dans son dos, révélant de grands yeux noirs. Elle porte une chemise à boutonnière typique de la région, mais avec un jean qu'elle sûrement acheté dans une grande ville, au vu du logo de la Capsule Corporation sur une de ses cuisses. De quoi j'ai l'air avec mon crâne rasé et mes vêtements du Temple?

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais je m'arrête quand j'entends des bruits étranges. Manda me regarde d'un air curieux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté. Mais elle aussi semble finalement entendre ce que j'ai entendu. Je la regarde et en mettant mon index devant ma bouche, je lui fait comprendre qu'il faut rester silencieux. Elle hoche la tête et on avance dans les buissons. On tend l'oreille et on perçoit clairement des voix et des pas de plusieurs personnes. On réagit tout de suite, je vais ramasser le paquet de bières, pendant qu'elle court devant moi, je la rejoins et on continue de courir vers la clairière où a lieu la fête, la musique devenant plus forte à mesure qu'on approche. On finit par y arriver. Plusieurs feux sont allumés et il y a plusieurs sacs pleins de boissons ou de nourriture, également en partie dispersées sur des nappes. Alors que certains couples sont au bord de la clairière en train de se bécoter... et plus. Il y a plusieurs garçons et filles qui dansent pendant que des musiciens et des chanteurs des deux sexes, mais surtout des filles, prennent à tour de rôle place pour jouer du tambour, du violon, de la guitare, de la harpe, de la flûte, du triangle et beaucoup d'autres instruments. Les garçons qui jouent sont sans doute ceux ayant pris la musique comme option artistique au temple. Avant que je ne me rende compte de l'inutilité de ces pensées, ma copine crie :

« Les maîtres du temple arrivent! Il faut dégager! »

Elle se tourne vers moi, me prend par la main et se met à courir, me traînant derrière elle. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et je me joins à ses cris pour avertir tout le monde que la fête est finie.

« Les maîtres du temple arrivent! »

Tous les jeunes réunis pour la fête commencent à ramasser les couverture et le matériel. Certains éteignent les flammes. D'autres ramassent leurs amis et amies trop imbibés d'alcool pour bien réagir. Manda et moi passons près de nos affaires et les ramassons rapidement toujours en courant. Je vois Monsô en train lui-même de dégager avec une fille. Quand il me regarde, je lève ma bouteille en lui souriant et lui, me lève son pouce en me rendant mon sourire. Et plus loin, je vois que Tachiobô, qui était entouré de plein de filles, est aussi en train de partir, mais sans s'intéresser à ce que font ces filles. Sale con... Il y a également Kuruhei qui ramasse Rakkayama qui a l'air totalement comateux. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser pour longtemps à qui est dans le camp et qui fait quoi, car Manda m'a déjà tiré par la main hors de la clairière.

Nous continuons à courir, essoufflés, la lumière derrière nous s'éteint et on entend des cris. On court encore plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, on ralentit, à bout de souffle, mais on ne s'arrête pas. On continue de se tenir par la main, mais en marchant cette fois. Je sais pas pourquoi, Manda commence à rire, je la regarde étonné.

« Quoi?

- Rien... Rien... C'est juste que... Je sais pas... Euh... Je crois que c'est l'excitation. Hem... On vous voit pas beaucoup les garçons, mais quand vous êtes là, on fait toujours ces fêtes et vos maîtres qui essaient toujours de vous traquer... J'ai l'impression de faire des trucs de dingue! Alors que c'est juste une fête, quoi! Quand vous êtes là, les choses deviennent toujours un peu plus... agitées et avec les vacances d'été qui sont là et puis, euh... le Festival Estival qui va bientôt arriver... Ouais, je sais, c'est cool, mais ça n'a rien de drôle... Mais... Oh! Et puis, merde! Je peux rire si je veux non? »

Elle dit ça en me regardant tout d'un coup, en me jetant un regard boudeur cachant mal son amusement.

« Absolument! Tu peux rire si tu veux! »

Je dis en levant une main au ciel. Mais elle me rétorque.

« En fait, c'est sûrement juste l'alcool.

- Clair! »

Je la regarde et elle est en train de porter sa bouteille de bière à la bouche. Je me mets à rigoler, elle réajuste son sac, se tourne vers moi et me rejoint dans mon rire.

Je noue mon obi noir pour fermer mon yukata bleu marine avec des kanji noirs comme motifs, ceux-ci signifient "bûdo", c'est le symbole du Championnat du Monde et paraît-il celui de Maître Mutaito. J'aime bien ce kanji. Je sors de ma chambre et je me dirige vers le salon. J'entends la télé allumée qui annonce que les actions de la Capsule Corp. sont encore montées. J'entre et je vois ma mère avec sa meilleure amie et voisine, qui se trouve aussi être la mère de Manda. Madame Nua apporte la dernière touche au yukata de ma mère, en nouant dans son dos l'épaisse ceinture verte sur la robe jaune à fleurs blanches. La mère de ma copine porte quant à elle un yukata bleu avec des fleurs rouges et une ceinture rouge.

« Bonjour, Madame Nua! Comment allez-vous? » je lui demande avec mon sourire le plus poli.

- Ah! Bonjour Kulishô! Eh bien, il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour le Festival Estival, mais sinon, tout va bien. J'aide ta mère à compléter ses vêtements de fête. Et toi, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien! J'allais passer chez vous justement, pour aller chercher Manda. Maman, tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira, merci, Kulishô. Va voir ta petite-copine. »

Les deux femmes adultes se mettent à rire. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'elles trouvent d'amusant à ce que Manda et moi sortions ensembles, mais je ne cherche. Je sors donc et devant la maison, je vois Kulilin, en train de mettre ses geta. Il a un yukata bleu avec des espèces de feux d'artifices assortis à sa ceinture blanche. Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils. Il se retourne et s'en va. Il m'en veut encore de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec moi, à la fête d'hier. Mais il n'avait qu'à y aller avec Hêzekozô, puisqu'ils s'entendent si bien. Je sais même pas pourquoi Hêzekozô n'est pas venu. Ce gars, il fait rien comme les autres. Toujours à traîner avec mon gamin de frère et il ne fait jamais rien avec les gens de son âge. Quel nul! Aussi nul que Kulilin. Ces deux-là sont bien fourrés. En plus, il vient jamais me parler et tout d'un coup, il veut que je l'emmène! Et puis quoi encore! Bon, j'avoue que je lui parle pas non plus... Je ne suis plus sûr pourquoi, d'ailleurs... De toute façon, à son âge, il n'avait rien à faire à cette fête!

Une fois que j'arrive chez Manda, je la vois attendre au milieu du jardin zen devant chez elle. Elle est incroyablement mignonne. Elle porte un yukata blanc comme neige, avec un motif de branche de cerisier en fleurs partant de la taille, puis s'épanouissant en pétales de plus en plus espacés comme s'ils volaient au vent. Et son épais obi est de couleur bleu ciel avec des motifs de nuages. Ses longs cheveux sont attachés en une espèce de tresse nouée en chignon, légèrement sur le côté et parcourue de fausses fleurs de cerisier. Quand elle me voit, son visage s'illumine dans un magnifique sourire. Oulah! J'ai un peu chaud. Est-ce que je rougis? Elle court vers moi, comme elle peut, vu que son yukata la gêne.

« Shô-chan! Ca va?

- Salut! Hum... Bien et toi?

- Maintenant que tu es là, bien! Je suis contente que tu sois là! Ton père est là et il discutait avec le mien et celui de Hêzekozô de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour les feux d'artifice de ce soir! Ils commençaient sérieusement à m'ennuyer! Bleh! J'ai préféré sortir et t'attendre dans le jardin! Je sais même pas comment fait Hêzekozô pour rester avec eux. Enfin, je suppose que c'est parce que son père veut qu'il l'aide. Si tu veux mon avis, tout ça, c'est soporifique! »

Pendant qu'elle parle, elle fait des gestes avec les bras et des drôles de mimiques avec son visage. C'est vraiment une fille très expressive. Hé! Hé! Elle est vraiment marrante. Me voyant retenir un rire, elle me demande:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

- Oh! Rien, c'est juste que je te trouve rigolote.

- Eeeh! Arrête de te moquer de moi! » dit-elle avec un air faussement boudeur et en me mettant une petite claque à revers sur le bras. Ce qui me fait encore plus rire. Mais elle me rejoint dans mon ricanement. Elle me prend alors la main.

« Viens! On va aux stands aux bordures du village! »

Elle me prend par la main et me tire un peu jusqu'à ce que je prenne le pas au même rythme qu'elle.

« Et alors? Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu me trouvais... »

Pris de cours par ce qu'elle vient de dire, je regarde par terre et bredouille:

« Ah... Heum... Tu es très belle! » Puis je la regarde en face et insiste: « Vraiment. »

Elle me regarde d'abord de manière neutre avant de me sourire à pleines dents.

« Merci! Toi aussi t'es pas mal dans ton genre! »

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le centre de la fête. Les stands ont été rapidement installés, vu que la plupart des gens les avaient rangés dans des Capsules Hoipoi, l'année précédente. Il suffit donc simplement de les ressortir. Ceux qui vendent des produits non périssables peuvent aussi les sortir d'autres capsules. Seuls ceux vendant de la nourriture et des boissons ont dû prendre un peu plus de temps à arranger leurs stands. Nous en passons plusieurs, achetons quelques yakitori de poisson géant et des boissons. Nous passons aussi un peu de temps sur quelques stands où on doit renverser des canettes en lançant des balles, d'autres où il faut tirer sur des cibles et quelques autres stands de jeu. Je gagne plusieurs fois aux lancers de balles, mais c'est Manda qui gagne plusieurs prix aux stands de tir. On se promène donc avec plusieurs sacs où on garde ce qu'on a gagné. Pendant ce temps, Manda et moi parlons de tout et de rien et on rigole bien. J'adore cette fille! À un moment, on croise Monsô qui a à son bras la fille d'hier. Il me fait signe et je lui réponds, on se fait des sourires entendus. Je me demande qui est cette fille. Elle a des cheveux lavande, plutôt courts et aujourd'hui, elle porte un yukata rose à fleurs jaunes avec un obi rouge. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue au village. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions totalement isolés. On entretient quelques relations avec les villages avoisinants. Après tout, ce Festival Estival est organisé dans plusieurs d'entre eux, chacun son jour et à son tour. C'est le nôtre qui a commencé, cette année. Nous avons la particularité d'avoir beaucoup de stands et de spectacles liés aux arts martiaux, contrairement aux autres villages. Mais d'habitude, les gens du voisinage viennent plus tard, dans une masse de sky-cars. Mais bon, je ne vois que ça pour expliquer que je ne la connaisse pas.

« Il faudra qu'il nous la présente et nous en parle! Elle est mignonne! »

Je me retourne vers ma copine, qui vient de dire ça. Je souris et je hoche la tête. Il faut définitivement qu'il nous la présente. Surtout qu'elle est venue à notre petite fête d'hier, alors que ce n'était normalement que les jeunes du village qui y participaient.

« Allons danser!

- Maintenant? Mais il n'y a pratiquement encore personne? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait de la musique sur la piste. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Et alors? On y va, et on verra bien. Et s'il y a de la musique, mais qu'on est les seuls à danser, on s'en fiche! »

Je souris et finalement je lui réponds que je suis d'accord. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

On se dirige donc vers la piste. Mais alors qu'on marche vers cette direction, Manda m'arrête.

« Eh! Regarde! C'est pas ton petit frère, là-bas? »

Je me tourne vers où elle pointe et effectivement, c'est Kulilin. Il ne regarde pas par ici et semble concentré sur quelque chose.

« Moui, c'est lui. »

Alors que je m'apprête à partir, elle ne bouge pas et pense à haute voix.

« Je me demande ce qu'il fixe comme ça. »

Pourquoi elle s'intéresse au nain? Je roule des yeux et soudainement, elle laisse un des sacs tomber par terre et me tire par le bras en essayant d'attirer mon attention sur quelque chose. Elle a un grand sourire au visage.

« Regarde! C'est elle qu'il fixe comme ça! C'est la petite Cajou! Il a bon goût! Elle est mignonne, cette petite! Hi! Hi! Tu trouves pas mignon que ton petit frère ait sa première histoire d'amour. Allez! Viens! »

C'est vrai que pour une gamine, elle est plutôt jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux bleus avec un chignon sur le côté tenu par des épingles de fleurs, ses grands yeux ambres et un yukata jaune avec des roses et un obi vert aux motifs de feuilles.

Manda me tire encore et me traine vers Kulilin. Mais je m'en fiche de ses histoires de coeur, moi! Kulilin tourne la tête et nous voit enfin. Il fronce les sourcils, mais salue quand même Manda, sans me regarder. Moi aussi je détourne la tête.

« Salut Lin-kun! Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ben, comme tout le monde, je profite du festival. J'attends que le père de Hêzekozô le laisse venir s'amuser aussi.

- Vraiment? Mais dis-moi, t'avais l'air vachement concentré quand on est arrivé... Tu... regardais quoi...? »

Elle a une voix un peu taquineuse. Je me tourne brièvement vers mon frère et il rougit.

« Je... Hum... Rien... Je... J'essayais... enfin... de voir... euh... où sont tous les stands...

- Ah oui...? T'étais pas plutôt en train de regarder la jolie petite Cajou...? »

Elle se penche vers lui, en disant ça.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne... Elle te plaît...? »

À chacune de ses paroles, mon petit frère rougit de plus en plus. Ce serait mignon, si ce n'en était pas ridicule. Ma copine prend un air taquin.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler...

- Mais non... Je...

- Tu ne penses pas, Shô-chan? »

Je me tourne vers eux, hésitant un peu, mais finalement je croise les bras et je regarde ailleurs.

« Bah! Comme s'il avait la moindre chance! Il ferait mieux de l'oublier! »

Après deux secondes de silence, je sens le nain s'approcher de moi. Quand il est juste en face de moi, je sens une vive douleur au tibia! Mais! Ce sale gamin vient de me donner un coup de pied! Je prends mon mollet en mains, une larme à l'oeil, mais je me reprends vite quand je le vois fuir.

Il va me payer! Il m'a humilié devant ma copine!

« Attends voir! Sale gosse! Je vais te... »

Je m'interromps quand je vois l'air désapprobateur de Manda.

« Pourquoi as-tu été méchant avec ton petit frère?

- P... Mais... Je le fais toujours. Et tu... Je... C'est parce que c'est qu'un idiot! Et je déteste l'avoir comme frère! C'est trop la honte!

- Tu mens. »

Hein? Pourquoi elle est aussi catégorique?

« Enfin... Tu as peut-être honte, je sais pas... Mais tu ne le détestes pas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Kulishô... Je ne peux pas voir comment vous êtes au temple. Mais je sais voir quand vous êtes là. C'est vrai que tu lui dis souvent des vacheries et tu laisses les autres le maltraiter... Mais jamais trop. Dès que quelqu'un va trop loin, sans te faire remarquer, tu le protèges ou tu le venges...

- Quoi? Mais non... Je... »

Elle sourit moqueusement, mais pas méchamment.

« Si. Et lui, c'est pareil. Il te fait toujours la gueule et t'ignores tout le temps... Mais je sais pas comment dire... On dirait qu'il cherche à te rendre fier. Je le vois parfois te regarder. Parfois, même quand il est avec Hêzekozô. »

Ca commence un peu à m'énerver là.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! De toute façon, Kulilin et Hêzekozô se considèrent comme frères! Je... Ecoute, si on arrêtait de parler de mon frère ? D'accord? »

Elle soupire et accepte. Elle retourne en arrière pour ramasser le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber et on continue notre chemin vers où on voulait aller tout à l'heure.

Finalement, les musiciens sont en train de jouer. Mais il y a effectivement peu de monde et à part un couple composé d'un homme-loup et d'une femme-girafe, ainsi qu'un garçon au teint bleuâtre, il n'y a pas grand monde sur la piste et beaucoup se contentent de rester au bord de celle-ci, en discutant. Mais Manda et moi commençons aussi à danser après avoir posé nos sacs et après qu'elle a enlevé ses tega, qui la gênent pour danser. On s'éclate vraiment. Il commence peu à peu à y avoir un peu plus de monde. Au bout d'un moment, je vois Tachiobô arriver avec quatre filles qui se vautrent presque devant lui. Je roule des yeux.

« Aucune dignité. »

Je me tourne vers ma copine. Elle a raison. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que toutes ces filles tournent autour de lui, alors qu'il n'en a clairement rien à faire d'elles. À ce moment, Monsô et sa petite-amie arrivent aussi. Mon meilleur ami nous voit et vient vers nous. Je souris. On se salue et il fait alors les présentations. La fille s'appelle Sabiwa et elle vient effectivement d'un village voisin. On commence à discuter de choses sans importance et à rigoler, puis on se met à remuer tous les quatre sur la piste de danse sous la musique entraînante, bien que très traditionnelle. Les filles ont un peu de mal avec leur yukata, mais elles ne se laissent pas arrêter. Il y a de plus en plus de monde, y compris des gens des autres villages. Au bout d'un moment, Monsô et Sabiwa s'en vont, et au moment de partir, mon meilleur ami me fait un clin d'oeil et regarde en suite Sabiwa. Ehhh? Ils en sont déjà là? Je suis avec Manda depuis quelques mois et on ne l'a pas encore fait. Bah! C'est pas grave. Cela finira par arriver. Je suis pas pressé. Je réponds à son clin d'oeil. Au moment où ils ne nous entendent plus, Manda commente:

« Il y en a qui vont se faire plaisir, aujourd'hui. »

Je rigole et je hoche la tête pour dire oui. Elle a apparemment remarqué le petit signe de Monsô. Elle me sourit et me fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

Nous achetons à boire dans un stand qui borde la piste, allons tous les deux nous asseoir un peu. Une fois installés, on remarque que Rakkayama et Kuruhei sont là. Rakkayama apostrophe une fille, probablement d'un autre village.

« Eh mignonne! Ca te dirait de te trémousser avec moi? »

Il y ajoute un geste vulgaire. Elle a la même réaction que Manda et moi, elle roule des yeux. Mais nous restons, alors qu'elle s'en va.

« Snobinarde... » maugrée Rakkayama.

Gros lourd, oui.

« Tu crois que l'autre crapaud a eu plus de chance avec la petite Cajou ?

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non! C'est la fille de mon voisin. Je l'ai entendue parler de lui à ses copines, mais c'était après que l'une d'elle se soit fâchée avec Cajou et lui a dit d'aller bécoter Kulilin. Et cette petite a répondu qu'elle le trouvait laid et idiot.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Pourtant, tu lui as dit qu'il avait ses chances!

- Hé! Hé! Hé! Ca lui apprendra la vie. C'est tellement évident qu'il bave devant elle. C'était trop tentant. Elle va lui en mettre plein la gueule. T'as vu comment il a réagi quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais entendue dire à ses copines qu'elle l'aimait bien? Hi! Hi! Hi! Il faisait comme s'il s'en fichait et ne me croyait pas, mais vu comme il a couru après, je suis sûr qu'il allait essayer de la trouver. »

Les deux se mettent à rire comme les deux grands abrutis qu'ils sont! Ils m'énervent! Mais leur rire est arrêté par un tega chacun dans le crâne.

« Bande de cons! »

Oulah! Je savais pas que Manda pouvait hurler comme ça. Elle fait peur!

« Non mais ça va pas, non! Ah... C'est vous... Pfff... Tu viens, Kuruhei? Ca sent mauvais, ici. »

Ces deux "cons" comme les a si justement appelés Manda s'en vont. Ma copine se tourne vers moi.

« Va trouver ton frère.

- Pourquoi faire? Ca ne me regarde pas. Et il avait qu'à ne pas être aussi naïf! »

Mais quand je me tourne et que je vois son regard, je me lève.

« J'y vais! »

Je me lève donc, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller très loin car je vois mon imbécile de frère tout près de l'entrée de l'espace de danse. Je vois qu'il est en train de regarder Cajou. Idiot. Je cours vers lui et je l'attrape avant qu'il avance. Il se tourne avec un air étonné, qui devient vite renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude? Je viens pour l'aider et ce petit con me parle comme ça... Il faut que je me calme.

« N'y va pas.

- Hein ? Aller où?

- Parler à cette pimbêche!

- Hein? Comment tu... ? Et puis, c'est pas une pimbêche!

- Oh! Je t'en prie! T'es totalement abruti ou quoi? Tu crois qu'une fille comme elle voudrait d'un nain comme toi qui sait pas mettre son pied droit devant son pied gauche? »

Après un petit silence, il me répond:

« Va te faire voir! »

Et il court vers la petite pimbêche. Je croise les bras et je m'apprête à partir! Tant pis pour lui! J'aurais essayé. Mais je me reçois un coup sur la tête. Qui c'est qui a fait ça? Hein? Manda? Et elle a pas l'air contente. Mais... C'est la première fois qu'elle me frappe !

« Va l'aider, idiot. »

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'insulte aussi! Mais là, elle va trop loin.

« Eh! J'ai essayé, et cela n'a rien donné!

- Tu l'as insulté! Évidemment qu'il allait pas t'écouter!

- Mais... Tu comprends pas! C'est toujours comme ça avec lui! Il ne m'écoute jamais ! Il ne fait jamais ce que je lui dis ! Il ne me traite jamais comme son grand frère et il ne sait que m'embarrasser!

- C'est parce que tu ne te comportes pas en grand frère! T'es toujours plus préoccupé par ce que les autres vont penser de toi! »

Je reste silencieux. Mais de quoi elle parle? C'est quand même pas ma faute, s'il se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles et fait toujours l'idiot! Je vais répondre, mais tout d'un coup j'entends de l'agitation derrière, moi. Je me retourne et je vois Kulilin assis par terre, regardant d'un air effaré Cajou, qui, elle, le regarde plutôt furieusement. Il y a plein de monde et ils observent tous la scène.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais, sale crapaud! T'as pas à m'aimer! »

Et elle s'en va, venant dans notre direction. Eh ben... Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que cette gamine était aussi cruelle... Au moment où elle passe à côté de nous, son visage plein d'une orgueilleuse colère se reçoit soudainement un liquide brunâtre sur le visage. C'est Manda qui vient de lui envoyer son cola en pleine figure.

« Aaaah! Mais ça va pas, la guenon!

- Toi, la pouffiasse junior, tu ferais mieux de te tirer, avant que je ne te fasse avaler tes belles épingles à cheveux! »

Euh... J'avais jamais vu ce côté violent de ma copine. Cajou avec des yeux ronds, puis effrayés, se met soudainement à courir en pleurant.

Après, le mode furie, l'amour de ma vie se tourne vers moi avec un ton plus calme.

« Va voir Kulilin. »

Je ne proteste même pas. Je me dirige vers ce petit idiot qui est toujours par terre, mais fixe-à maintenant le sol. Je me penche et pose la main sur son épaule. Il tressaute un peu.

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Les filles ne veulent pas d'un petit faiblard comme toi! Quel naïf! T'es vraiment nul! »

Je me tourne vers Rakkayama, qui est en train de ricaner avec Kuruhei. Soudainement, Kulilin s'arrache brusquement à moi, se lève et s'en va en courant. Les deux connards continuent de rire. J'en ai assez, je me lève et je vais leur faire leur fête. Ou du moins, je voudrais. Je lance le premier coup de poing vers la figure de Rakkayama, mais il esquive, me prend le bras et me jette par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale con? T'as peut-être progressé ces derniers mois, mais on reste bien meilleurs que toi! »

Rakkayama me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et ils s'en vont. Manda accourt vers moi.

« Ca va?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'est humiliant qu'elle ait pu voir ça...

« Aller, va chercher ton frère. »

Je soupire, me lève et sans protester, vais chercher ce crétin. Je le cherche durant un bon moment et finalement je le retrouve. Il est avec Hêzekozô, qui le console. Décidément, ces deux-là sont toujours fourrés ensembles. Oh! Et puis, Kulilin n'a pas besoin de grand frère, il a déjà Hêzekozô. Je m'en vais sans qu'ils me voient et je retourne près de Manda.

« Tu as retrouvé ton frère?

- Oui, oui. Il était déjà avec Hêzekozô. J'ai pas eu envie de les déranger. »

Elle me regarde durant un moment, mais je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle pense.

« Quoi?

- Tu serais pas jaloux de Hêzekozô, toi?

- Hein? Pas du tout! Ne dis pas des trucs bizarres! »

Elle me regarde encore un peu, puis me prend par le bras en soupirant.

C'est bientôt l'heure des spectacles, organisés par le village, mais surtout par le Temple. Des gens des villages voisins viennent de plus en plus nombreux. Le premier spectacle est représenté par les plus jeunes disciples du village. Je me souviens que j'avais également participé à ça, étant plus petit et j'étais extrêmement gêné de parler devant tant de monde. Mais à l'époque, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point ces costumes étaient ridicules. Encore une fois, la petite pièce de théâtre représentait la période où le Roi Démon Piccolo semait la terreur, comment il avait fait abdiquer le pouvoir humain, et ses armées, avant d'être arrêté par Maître Mutaito, aidé de ses deux disciples Maîtres Muten Roshi et Tao Zihuang.

« Ils sont mignons ! » dit Manda.

Après ça, il y a eu un petit spectacle de danse des petites filles du village. Et là, ça va être mon tour et à celui de quelques disciples du Temple. Les meilleurs de chaque niveau doivent faire chaque niveau à son tour, une démonstration des exercices que l'on fait au temple. Puis les deux meilleurs de chaque niveau doivent simuler un duel. Je vais donc dans les coulisses, après avoir donné un bisou à ma copine. Kulilin se trouve aussi dans les coulisses, en train de s'occuper des taches secondaires, comme le lever et le fermer des rideaux. J'entends Kuruhei se moquer.

« Alors, le crapaud, ça va, tu te remets de ta déception amoureuse ?

- Elle a du caractère, la petite Cajou en tout cas. Mais elle s'y connaît. Elle ne voudrait jamais d'un gamin sans talent comme toi. »

Et Rakkayama en rajoute une couche. Les deux ricanent, mais se taisent quand Pîbosan-sensei apparaît. Quels idiots. J'attends patiemment notre tour. Et quand c'est le cas, je monte sur scène et avec les autres disciples, dont Rakkayama, Kuruhei et Tachiobô, nous entamons nos mouvements d'entraînement. Après dix minutes, nous laissons place au sixième niveau. Comme je sais que je ne vais plus être utile, je retourne avec les spectateurs et auprès de Manda.

« Tu était génial, Shô-chan ! » me dit-elle avec un petit bisou.

Les démonstrations de duels commencent. Les quatre premiers niveaux se déroulent bien. Mais quand arrive le cinquième où Rakkayama et Kuruhei ont été choisis pour ça, au bout de quelques échanges, soudainement, le plancher cède sous leurs pieds et dans des cris sur-aigus, ils tombent alors sous la scène. Il y a un petit silence. Je suis un peu sidéré et soudainement, j'éclate de rire ! Bien fait pour ces idiots ! Je vois Manda qui est aussi en train de pouffer en se tenant les cotes.

Après, quelques minutes, où les deux abrutis avec des mines totalement déconfites, ont réussi à se dépêtrer de sous la scène et sont retournés derrière les coulisses, et où je remarque que Rakkayama boite, Kashusan-sensei annonce au public qu'il va falloir patienter quelques minutes avant la démonstration des sixième niveau. Puis, tout d'un coup, je vois Pîbosan-sensei qui traîne Kulilin par l'oreille de derrière les coulisses. Le maître a l'air furieux. Mon frère le supplie de le lâcher. Manda et moi nous levons pour suivre ce qu'il se passe. Le maître arrive devant mes parents et leur dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais je les vois en train de rougir de colère. Quand j'arrive près d'eux, Sensei part et j'entends mon père hurler.

« Tu nous fais honte ! Tu es déjà un incapable et un bon-à-rien au Temple ! Un poids et une honte pour la famille ! Et tu en rajoutes en gâchant le spectacle et en nous humiliant devant tout le monde !

- Mais... Papa, ils se sont moqués de moi, et...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu vas tout de suite retourner à la maison et ne plus en sortir ! Si j'apprends que tu es sorti, tu auras de mes nouvelles ! Je déciderai de ta punition quand je serai rentré ! »

Puis, il se tourne vers moi et crie :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas derrière la scène en train de surveiller ton idiot de frère ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et je suis tellement soufflé que je dis seulement, en baissant les yeux :

« Désolé, papa... »

Ayant fini sa scène, mon père tourne les talons, sûrement pour fuir les regards des spectateurs dont il vient de se rendre compte. Quant à ma mère, elle accompagne Kulilin à la maison. Quand ils sont partis, Manda s'exclame :

« Eh ben ! Sympa ton père ! Comme si t'y étais pour quoi que ce soit ! Et puis, c'était inutile d'être aussi dur avec ton petit frère.

- C'est de sa faute ! Tu vois que c'est un crétin ! Il ne m'apporte que des ennuis.

- Kulishô... C'est ton père qui a été injuste... »

Je ne réponds rien.

« Et puis, viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas bien ri en voyant ces deux crétins se taper la honte comme ça. »

Un grand sourire espiègle lui traverse le visage. Je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de m'échapper. C'est vrai que c'était marrant. Elle me sourit et me prend par la main, pour me rediriger vers la dernière partie du spectacle avant la pose.

Le reste de la journée s'est plutôt très bien passé. Manda et moi nous sommes beaucoup amusés, parfois avec Monsô et Sabiwa. Nous avons ramenés nos prix chez moi. Nous assistons tous les deux au dernier spectacle. Il s'agit d'une danseuse dans une robe magnifique avec des coutures complexes, de très nombreux motifs et couleurs. Elle fait voltiger un long foulard translucide et de différentes couleurs et motifs, pendant que des chanteuses psalmodient des paroles dans une langue inconnue, peut-être inventée, donnant une impression antique, pendant que des musiciennes jouent de différents instruments à la fois traditionnels et modernes. Cela donne un spectacle absolument fascinant et beau, que ma copine et moi apprécions, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ajoutons à ça, la nuit noire et les feux d'artifices et on passe une soirée avec une ambiance géniale!

Alors que nous profitons du spectacle, Monsô arrive tout d'un coup derrière moi. C'est tellement soudain que je sursaute.

« Monsô...? Tu m'as fait peur !

- Il faut que tu... Il faut... Peuf... »

Il a l'air essoufflé.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est Kulilin... »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là?

« Il faut que tu ailles au fleuve... Il... Il a volé un bateau de pêche. Il a failli se noyer, il est tombé dans la cascade. »

Quoi? Comment ça, il est tombé dans la cascade? Je reste un petit moment à digérer l'information. Les bruits de fond semblent s'évanouir. Mais je me sens soudainement tiré par la main. Je lève les yeux et je vois que c'est Manda qui s'est levée et m'a pris par la main, tentant de me tirer.

« On y va! »

Le son redevient normal, je hoche la tête et je me lève.

Manda et moi courons donc à travers la forêt. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait près cascade? Nous finissons par arriver. Et je vois que mes parents, Pîbosan-sensei, Âmonsu-sensei et quelques autres adultes sont aussi là. Mon frère tout mouillé, dit d'un air assuré et rebelle.

« Je veux partir d'ici! De toute façon, je ne fais aucun progrès au Temple! Alors que je suis sûr que Maître Roshi serait capable de me faire progresser, même moi! Je veux devenir fort! Et c'est pas en restant ici, que je vais y arriver! De toute façon, je manquerais à personne! »

Et là, mon père lui donne une claque monumentale. Le choc! Notre père est très dur et d'après certains, même méchant, mais jamais il ne nous a frappés. Mon frère a l'air aussi stupéfié que moi.

« Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus entendre tes bêtises! Même si tu arrivais à trouver Maître Roshi, il ne voudrait pas de toi comme disciple! Et ne refais plus jamais ça! Suis-je clair? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver? Tu as failli te noyer! Je... ... Ne refais plus jamais ça! »

Après un moment de silence où il regarde Kulilin, qui, lui, fixe le sol, mon père se retourne et s'en va. Ma mère s'approche du petit idiot avec un air de remontrance, mais son visage s'adoucit et elle l'enveloppe dans une couverture. Manda, à côté de moi, sert ma main. Je la regarde. Cette fille est vraiment géniale. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour penser à ça, mais je me dis que j'aimerais bien qu'elle devienne ma femme. Dès que je sors du Temple, je la demande en mariage.

« Alors, Kulilin, comment ça avance, ton plan de devenir le disciple de Muten Roshi? Tu lui as écrit une lettre et il t'a donné le secret du Kamehameha? Je suis sûr que tu feras encore mieux que lui, et que tu l'apprendras dix fois plus vite que lui! T'es tellement doué! »

Rakkayama rit à ses propres moqueries. Cela commence à devenir lassant. Kulilin l'ignore et continue ses mouvements d'entraînement. Toutes les vacances et durant le Festival Estival, tout le monde s'est moqué de lui sur le sujet. Et maintenant que nous sommes rentrés au Temple depuis hier, cela continue. Et cet idiot de Kulilin n'en démord pas! Il insiste qu'il deviendra un jour son disciple. Quel imbécile! Mais le pire c'est que les gens ont recommencé à se moquer de moi aussi, à cause de mon frère. Enfin... Pas tous, mais Rakkayama a poussé pas mal de monde à le faire. Enfin... Je m'en fiche. Je termine mon dernier mouvement et je vais me diriger vers la dortoir. Le ciel n'est plus aussi noir que ce matin. Je me demande bien pourquoi il était comme ça, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que des nuages blancs, mais à l'ouest, il y avait quelques étranges volutes noires. Tout d'un coup, j'entends qu'on m'appelle. Je me retourne et je vois Âmonsu-sensei qui se dirige vers moi. Il a un air étrange, comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.

« Kulishô, pourrais-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plaît? »

Je vois que Rakashu est déjà avec lui. Et j'entends encore le maître appeler.

« Kulilin? S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu m'accompagner à mon bureau? »

Mon frère se retourne avec un air intrigué et il vient avec nous. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, le maître nous demande à tous de nous asseoir. Il souffle et reste un moment silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

« Les enfants... Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire... Hier soir, au village, il y a eu un incendie. Il semblerait que des feux d'artifice du Festival Estival en auraient été la cause. On ne sait pas encore comment ils ont pris feu. Mais cela a commencé chez M. Maronze et Mme Nua. » Les parents de Manda ? Je sens mon souffle se couper. « L'incendie s'est propagé aux quatre maisons adjacentes. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer... Mais... Vos parents n'y ont pas survécu... Ta sœur bien que blessée, a survécu, cependant Rakashu. Et les médecins sont confiants sur son état. Je... Mes condoléances... »

Non ? C'est pas possible... Mes parents, morts ? Nous restons là, tous les trois assis, sans vraiment réaliser. Je demande tout de même faiblement, au bout d'un moment.

« Et M. Maronze, Mme Nua et leur fille... ? »

Âmonsu-sensei me regarde curieusement, puis semblant réaliser quelque chose prend un air triste et fait non de la tête. Je sens comme une espèce de brume m'envahir.

« Rakashu, tu as déjà une tante qui s'est proposée de vous adopter ta sœur et toi. Meguzô-sensei t'attend dehors pour t'emmener voir ta sœur. Bien entendu, tu es dispensé de cours et d'entraînement durant un temps indéterminé. Kulishô et Kulilin, vous n'avez pas d'autre famille, mais ne vous inquiétez de rien. Le Temple, représenté, eh bien par moi, s'est déjà porté garant pour s'occuper de vous. Je ne vais bien entendu pas vous obliger à suivre les cours et entraînements durant quelques temps. Je... Je vous ai mis une salle à disposition, pour que vous puissiez avoir un peu de tranquillité. Il y a des lits. Pîbosan-sensei va vous y conduire. Je vous préviendrai quand un jour sera décidé pour les funérailles. »

Encore assommés par la nouvelle, nous sortons du bureau. Meguzô-sensei conduit Rakashu dans une direction, tandis que Pîbosan-sensei nous guide vers notre nouvelle chambre provisoire en nous prenant délicatement par l'épaule. Je jette un regard à Rakashu qui lui aussi nous regarde. Puis je me retourne. Une fois arrivé dans notre chambre, Pîbosan-sensei nous caresse la joue et nous dit :

« Courage... »

Il sort et ferme la porte. Je reste un instant debout sans rien faire ni dire. Kulilin va contre un mur de la chambre. Il s'assied par terre. Je l'observe. Il est recroquevillé. Il ne me regarde pas et reste silencieux. Je réalise. Il est ma seule famille. Ce qu'il me reste. Je me dirige vers lui, m'assois à côté de lui, contre le mur et je passe un bras autour de son cou, le ramenant contre moi. Je le sens commencer à trembler et puis, j'entends des petits gémissements. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, puis une deuxième. Nous sommes orphelins.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Ils sont encore enflés d'avoir pleuré. Je commence peu à peu à sortir des vapes. Je sens un petit corps chaud contre moi. C'est Kulilin, que j'ai serré dans mes bras toute la nuit. Lui aussi commence à se réveiller. On se lève tous les deux, sans rien dire. J'essaie quand même de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Il me sourit également, probablement de façon aussi triste que moi. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire... D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, les maîtres nous auraient déjà réveillé pour qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mais là, nous sommes déjà à l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement matinal. Nous restons un petit moment dans la chambre, silencieux. Tout ça semble si irréel... Je voudrais dire quelque chose à Kulilin, mais quoi ? Je crois qu'il est comme moi. On se regarde de temps en temps, chacun sur un bout du lit, mais on ne dit rien. Ne sachant que faire, après nous être préparés, nous nous dirigeons malgré tout vers la cours où s'entraînent les disciples. Quand nous arrivons, nous voyons que les disciples à partir du quatrième niveau ont fini l'entraînement et sont en train de partir pour leurs premiers cours. Quand ils nous voient, il y a un certain silence, puis des chuchotements et des regards pleins de pitié. J'ai horreur de ça. Nous croisons Rakkayama et Kuruhei aussi, mais après un bref regard en notre direction, ils ne disent rien et poursuivent leur chemin. Génial ! Même eux ont pitié !

Pîbosan-sensei nous voit et nous arrête.

« Attendez les enfants. Hum... Vous n'êtes pas obligés de suivre les cours et entraînements d'aujourd'hui, vous savez ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Pîbosan-sensei ?

- Eh bien, Kulishô, vous pouvez bien entendu suivre les cours si vous le voulez, personne ne va vous en empêcher. Mais on comprendra parfaitement que vous préféreriez faire autre chose. Vous pouvez rester tous les deux à la bibliothèque, je suis sûr que vous y trouverez des livres qui ne soient pas académiques ou même des films, même si je ne suis pas sûr de ce que l'on a. Mais si vous voulez, je peux aussi demander à des amis à vous de vous tenir compagnie. »

Alors que je vais lui dire que mon frère et moi allons rester tous les deux à la bibliothèque, Kulilin demande :

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir Hêzekozô, s'il vous plaît ? »

Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers Kulilin. Même dans cette situation, il préfère être avec Hêzekozô ? Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans la famille et il veut être avec Hêzekozô ! Je suis estomaqué. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup d'enclume. Je me rends soudainement compte que Pîbosan-sensei me parle.

« Et toi, Kulishô ? Quelqu'un ?

- Euh... Hum... Monsô, s'il vous plaît... »

Sensei part alors, en nous demandant d'attendre à la bibliothèque.

Nous y allons et nous installons pour lire quelque chose. Je fulmine intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il veut me laisser tomber dans une situation pareille ? Je suis sa dernière famille et il préfère être avec un étranger ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Il me déteste à ce point ? Et puis, pourquoi il me colle, là ? Depuis que Pîbosan-sensei est parti aller chercher Hêzekozô et Monsô, Kulilin reste tout près de moi et il s'assied tellement près, à la bibliothèque, que nos bras se touchent. En plus, il me fixe. S'il veut tant que ça passer du temps avec Hêzekozô, plutôt qu'avec moi, je vois pas pourquoi il est aussi pot de colle, tout d'un coup !

« Quoi ? »

Il sursaute.

« Euh... Rien... Je... Je me demandais ce que tu lisais... »

Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ce que je lis ? Il m'énerve ! Je sais même pas ce que je lis, d'ailleurs ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Alors que je vais lui répondre, je vois Hêzekozô et Monsô arriver. Ils nous regardent tristement.

« Salut les amis ! On a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Sincèrement désolé. »

Je détourne les yeux à ces mots du garçon-tigre. Mais Monsô ajoute.

« Ouais. C'est vraiment horrible. Mes condoléances. Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit. »

Je me lève.

« Tu viens, Monsô ? On va se trouver un coin tranquille...

- Hein ? Mais...

- Viens ! »

Il sursaute. Kulilin me regarde, interloqué.

« Pourquoi tu pars Kulishô ? »

Comment ça, pourquoi je pars ? Il a qu'à rester seul avec Hêzekozô, puisqu'il veut tellement être avec lui. Je pars sans répondre.

Je suis seul dans notre nouvelle chambre. Monsô est parti depuis un moment, en voyant mon mutisme. J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, même à mon meilleur ami. J'ai perdu mes parents et la fille que j'imaginais déjà devenir mon épouse. Et mon petit frère m'a remplacé par un autre. Plus tard, je l'ai en plus croisé en train de pleurer dans les bras de Hêzekozô. Il m'énerve ! Je sens les larmes recommencer à couler sur mes joues. Mais à la tristesse s'ajoute de la colère. J'essuie mes larmes rageusement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais senti un tel bouillonnement. Il y a tellement des sentiments forts. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que je dois faire pour que ça cesse. Je m'en sens physiquement mal.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, puis claque en se fermant. Je me lève et je vois que c'est Kulilin. Je fronce les sourcils, puis regardent ailleurs.

« Kulishô ? Où tu étais ? Hêzekozô et moi t'avons cherché, et tu n'étais pas là-bas quand on est venu. »

C'est ça, comme si cela l'intéressait ! Il préférait rester avec l'autre tigre, là... Kulilin a une voix triste. Mais je m'en fiche ! Comme je dis rien, il poursuit, avec une voix qui montre clairement qu'il se retient de pleurer.

« Hêzekozô a appris que ses parents voulaient déménager. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'incendie aussi... Comme ils se sont aussi occupés des feux d'artifice, ils se sentent mal à l'aise de rester. Ils l'emmènent avec eux. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Sans lui, je n'aurais plus d'amis... »

Il ne se soucie vraiment que de Hêzekozô. Je sens une boule à l'estomac. Et je me sens près à pleurer. Mais je ne veux pas. Alors qu'il vient vers mon lit pour se mettre contre moi. Je le repousse et il tombe par terre et je lui dis avec une voix que j'espère être pleine de colère :

« Va dormir sur l'autre lit ! »

Il me regarde d'un air étonné puis blessé. Je me retourne. Après quelques secondes, je l'entends grimper sur son lit.

Le temps est rapidement passé. Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que mes parents sont morts. J'ai repris mes activités normales au Temple. Hêzekozô est parti pour de bon le vendredi de la semaine suivant le décès de mes parents et de Manda. Durant tout ce temps, Kulilin est resté avec lui. Il a essayé de me parler de temps en temps, mais j'ai pas besoin d'un frère traître, qui me laisse tomber et se fiche complètement de moi. J'ai préféré rester avec Monsô, mais je ne parlais pas beaucoup et je crois qu'il commençait à en avoir marre. Quand le tigre n'a plus été plus là, Kulilin a encore essayé de venir vers moi, plus fois. Mais hors de question que je serve de bouche-trou ! Il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir ! La cérémonie de mes parents, de ceux de Rakashu, ainsi que Manda et ses parents a été très simple. Tout le village était là. Leurs cendres ont été enterrées dans le cimetière commun du village. Kulilin a beaucoup pleuré durant les funérailles. Je crois que c'est durant celles-ci que j'ai vraiment réalisé. Ma vie a été totalement chamboulée. J'ai perdu mes parents, mes racines. Et Manda, mon avenir. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai plus pleuré, je me le suis interdit. Je crois que je suis maintenant plus en colère que triste. Ma vie, c'est de la merde. Elle est devenue merdique depuis que Kulilin est venu au temple ! Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi on s'est disputé ! Il n'a cessé de faire le con dès qu'il est arrivé et est devenu détesté par tout le monde ! Et tout le monde s'est mis à se moquer de moi aussi ! Et j'ai arrêté d'être aussi bon qu'avant. Et ensuite, j'ai perdu mes amis, et à part Monsô, je n'ai eu plus personne. Et maintenant, j'ai plus de parents, ni de fiancée ! Ca, c'est pas la faute de Kulilin, je le sais très bien. Mais il m'a laissé tomber durant cette période ! Au moment où on avait le plus besoin l'un de l'autre, il préférait être avec Hêzekozô. Je m'en fiche ! Je préfère être tout seul. Je ne veux plus de petit frère, je ne veux pas d'autre fiancée que Manda, car aucune ne pourra être aussi bien qu'elle et je ne veux plus d'ami non plus ! Monsô me laissera aussi tomber, de toute façon. Quant à Kulilin, il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir. Au début, les autres élèves le laissaient tranquille, après la mort de nos parents. Mais après le départ de Hêzekozô et quand il a commencé à comprendre que je ne voulais pas son attention hypocrite, il a recommencé à délirer sur Muten Roshi, ce con ! Et au bout d'un moment, les moqueries ont recommencé.

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Tout d'un coup, je sens quelqu'un me secouer. Je me retourne et je vois que c'est Kulilin. Je fronce les sourcils et chuchote :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Kulishô, viens avec moi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Pas question ! Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as à dire. »

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux, avec un air agacé et revêche. Et soudainement, alors que je ne m'y attends pas. Il me met un poing dans la figure et se met à courir. Mais... ? Il va me le payer ! Je me lève et je lui cours après, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pas la peine de me faire punir, juste parce que j'aurais fait trop de bruit en donnant une raclée à ce sale gosse.

Je finis par le rattraper. Je l'attrape et je lui donne un coup de poing sur le crâne, puis un autre. Il tombe par terre.

« Ca t'apprendra ! Et j'ai pas fini avec toi !

- Attends ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! D'accord ? C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me suives ! »

Ses explications ne m'intéressent pas. Je n'apprécie pas d'être frappé à peine réveillé. Enfin, je suis quand même un peu curieux... Surtout quand je le vois ramasser une baluchon, qui a l'air de contenir des vêtements.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? C'est quoi ce baluchon ?

- C'est aujourd'hui... Je pars voir Maître Muten Roshi.

- Quoi ? Tu me réveilles en me frappant pour encore me dire ces bêtises !

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Je vais vraiment partir ! »

Mais c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, en plus, cet idiot !

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu te rappelles de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ? Tu as failli te noyer !

- Cela n'arrivera plus. J'ai passé ces derniers mois à m'entraîner à naviguer avec le bateau de pêche que j'ai pris la dernière fois. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de le rechercher et moi, je l'ai trouvé. Il était encore en bon état. J'ai aussi étudié la navigation à la bibliothèque et j'ai observé les pêcheurs durant les week-ends, j'allais même parfois avec eux. Ils croyaient que je voulais juste de l'argent de poche, mais cet argent me servira durant le voyage. »

J'ignorais qu'il faisait ça... Faut dire que je ne me suis pas spécialement soucié de ce qu'il faisait, ces derniers mois. Il poursuit :

« Je sais que la mer, c'est différent d'une rivière, mais je saurais me débrouiller avec tout ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet.

- Non... Mais... T'es vraiment sérieux ! Tu crois franchement que Maître Roshi va te prendre comme élève ?

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

- Pfff ! Tu sais même pas où il est. Personne ne le sait.

- Si, j'ai son adresse ! Regarde, je l'ai sur ce papier. »

Je vois effectivement une adresse écrite sur le papier qu'il me montre et je roule des yeux.

« Mais oui... Et comment tu as trouvé son adresse ? Dans l'annuaire, peut-être ?

- Eh bien, oui. »

Je tombe à la renverse. Il est vraiment idiot ou quoi ?

« C'est impossible ! Tu crois franchement qu'il serait dans l'annuaire tout bêtement ? C'est un ermite qui se cache du monde ! C'est pas aussi simple ! Ce doit être un autre Muten Roshi !

- Ermite ou pas, c'est aussi un citoyen. Et je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait s'appeler par un nom aussi vieillot.

- Mais... Je rêve... Et puis, même si c'est lui, il ne te prendra jamais comme disciple...

- Je peux toujours essayer de lui donner des magazines cochons en cadeau.

- Ca va pas, non? Tu parles du légendaire Maître des Tortues, pas d'un vieux pervers!

- Pourtant, c'est écrit dans cette revue datant de mai 578, qu'il avait répondu à un journaliste tentant de l'interviewer qu'il n'accepterait l'interview qu'en échange d'un magazine cochon.

- Il a dit ça pour se débarrasser du journaliste!

- Il dit aussi qu'il aime les femmes dodues...

- Ca suffit! Tais-toi! »

Je pince alors la base de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. Il commence à me donner mal à la tête.

« Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'ai réveillé. Kulishô, viens avec moi ! »

Hein ! Je me tourne rapidement vers lui. Je le regarde. Fini le regard revêche qu'il a quasiment en permanence depuis des années. Ses yeux reflètent une grande sincérité.

« Tu es fou !

- Non, Kulishô ! Je sais que tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu veux le dire ! Tu crois que je sais pas que tu m'as protégé plusieurs fois ? »

Quoi ? Il sait... ?

« Si... Si tu savais, pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... Tu avais l'air de vouloir que je ne le sache pas et rester distant avec moi. Je suppose que tu avais honte de moi. Je voulais pas te forcer. Mais Kulishô, si tu viens avec moi et qu'on devient élèves de Muten Rôshi, on deviendra super forts ! Et plus personne ne se moquera plis de nous ! Et on aura du succès auprès des filles ! »

Je le fixe un moment, incrédule. Il veut vraiment que je vienne... ? Mais du succès auprès des filles... ? Je ne veux personne d'autre que Manda... Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il croit... ? Il croit vraiment qu'un simple annuaire va lui indiquer où trouver le dieu des arts martiaux... ! N'importe quoi ! Et même si on le trouve, il voudra pas de nous ! Et surtout pas de Kulilin ! Kulilin gâche toujours tout de toute façon ! On va quitter le temple et on va se retrouver dans la merde ! Seuls ! Sans personne pour nous soutenir ! Il va encore plus me gâcher la vie ! Et il me laissera tomber et me décevra encore ! Je sens la rage monter en moi. Je lui donne un coup de pied au ventre et il tombe par terre. Je lui donne encore un coup de pied, puis un autre et encore un autre ! Je me retiens de crier.

« Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est me gâcher la vie ! Je ne vais pas te suivre pour finir dieu sait où et ne plus pouvoir revenir au Temple, sans savoir quoi faire ! T'es trop nul ! Tu vaudras jamais rien ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Vas-y ! Et ne reparais plus jamais devant moi ! »

Après avoir fini de le frapper, je souffle encore ma rage. Mon frère se lève en se tenant le ventre. Il ramasse son sac, me regarde une dernière fois avec une telle déception dans les yeux, que je préfère tourner la tête. Finalement, après un peu de temps où il me fixe sans bouger et sans que je fasse attention à lui, il s'en va en boitant.


	6. Chap spéc: Les disciples de Kame Sennin

Kulilin boutonnait son pyjama bleu marine, près à aller se coucher après une dure journée d'entraînement. Il n'avait jamais connu un entraînement aussi dur. Non, en fait, "dur" ne rendait pas justice à la torture que lui et son compagnon d'infortune avaient subi. Leur maître, Muten Roshi ou Kame Sennin comme il aimait à se surnommer lui-même était parti aux toilettes. Le garçon en pyjama regarda son condisciple, Son Gokû, qui se préparait aussi à dormir dans son caleçon et son marcel blancs. Il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir avec leur locataire, la belle Lunch, car même lui ne souhaitait pas affronter sa rage, lorsqu'elle éternuait et se transformait en furie qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Quelle fille étrange. En fait étrange, n'était pas le terme qui convenait pour la décrire. Elle était franchement pas normale. Cependant, Gokû non plus ne l'était pas. S'il avait renoncé à dormir avec la douce furie, ce n'était pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie, mais juste qu'il n'aimait pas avoir mal, quand les balles du revolver ricochaient sur sa peau. Oui, "ricochaient", car elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir pénétrer sa peau. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose d'anormale chez ce garçon aux cheveux ébènes pleins d'épis qui faisaient partir de nombreuses mèches dans des directions improbables. Il semblait totalement imperméable aux comportements sociaux normaux, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu en société. Il ne savait même pas différencier les hommes des femmes. Et il ne s'intéressait d'ailleurs absolument pas aux filles. À son âge, quatorze ans avait-il dit, la plupart des garçons s'y intéressaient pourtant déjà. D'où pouvait-il bien venir?

« Dis-moi, Gokû, d'où tu viens?

- Hein? Ben, des toilettes, tu as vu pourtant, non? »

Le bonze s'écroula par terre de stupeur, devant la réponse totalement inappropriée d'un Gokû qui visiblement n'avait pas compris sa question.

« Non, je voulais dire, où est-ce que tu as grandi et où tu vivais avant de venir ici?

- Ah! Eh bien, je vivais à la montagne. D'abord, je vivais avec mon grand-père, mais il est mort, il y a quelques années, et j'ai vécu tout seul après ça, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bulma. »

Kulilin ne savait pas qui était cette Bulma, mais une autre question lui semblait plus intrigante:

« Tout seul? Et tes parents? »

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules:

« Je sais pas. Bulma dit que j'ai dû être abandonné à cause de ma queue de singe.

- Hein? Ta queue de sin...

- Et toi, tu as été abandonné parce que tu es chauve?

- Non! Je t'ai déjà dit que je me rasais! Et je n'ai pas été abandonné!

- Ah?

- Dans mon village, tous les garçons devaient partir au temple à partir de quatre ans, pour apprendre les arts martiaux et y suivre l'école. Et on devait tous se raser la tête, car c'est ce que font les experts en arts martiaux. Je vivais avec mes parents avant ça. Et après, je les voyais tous les week-end. Mais ils sont morts, il y a environ un an.

- Ah? Tu étais dans un temple des arts martiaux, avant?

- Eh oui! J'ai déjà beaucoup d'expérience, tu sais! C'est un des meilleurs temples d'arts martiaux! »

Kulilin prit un air orgueilleux.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu es venu chez Kame Sennin, puisque tu étais déjà dans un temple d'arts martiaux?

- Tu plaisantes? Muten Roshi-sensei, c'est le dieu des arts martiaux! Tout le monde rêverait d'être son disciple!

- C'est vrai qu'il est très fort! Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui est là et les autres élèves du temple ne sont pas venus?

- Hein? Ben, c'est parce que Roshi-sensei ne peut pas prendre tout le monde comme disciple! Et si c'est moi qui suis venu, c'est parce que... euh... ben, parce que seuls les meilleurs du temple peuvent venir! Eh oui! J'étais le meilleur au Temple d'Ôrin! Tout le monde m'admirait et les maîtres pensaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus me faire progresser et ils m'ont dit de venir voir Maître Roshi!

- Ah bon?

- Hmm! Hmm! »

Kulilin mentait effrontément, car non seulement il ne voulait pas révéler à ce garçon étrange, la vie misérable qu'il vivait chez lui, mais il voulait instaurer une certaine admiration chez son interlucoteur.

« Pourtant t'es pas terrible...

- Tais-toi! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai dû traverser pour venir ici! C'était un sacré voyage et seul un expert en arts martiaux ou un véritable aventurier aurait pu l'accomplir! J'ai accompli un périple de sept mois durant des milliers de kilomètre sur terre et sur mer! J'ai dû traverser des montagnes, des forêts et des mers furieuses! » Kulilin essayait de prendre une intonation qu'il espérait impressionnante. « J'ai affronté de terribles tempêtes et des ouragans! » Des averses, en fait. « J'ai dû me battre contre des bandits de montagnes! » Il avait fait un grand détour pour les éviter, quand il avait appris leur existence. « Je me suis retrouvé face à de terribles bêtes sauvages! Notamment un énorme tigre! » Il avait pris ses jambes à son coup. « Les flots se sont plusieurs fois déchaînés durant mon voyage en mer! » Il avait été re-pêché in extremis par un navire qui passait par là. Il avait bien cru que son voyage était fini, car il avait perdu son bateau, mais il l'avait heureusement retrouvé échoué sur une plage de l'île où il avait été amené. « Mais le pire, c'était la grande ville! Il y avait de nombreux gangs et criminels! » Qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés. « Et je suis finalement arrivé sur ce petit îlot. » Kulilin avait les bras croisés avec un air fier.

« Tu l'as mangé, le tigre?

- C'est quoi cette question!

- Parce qu'un tigre, c'est délicieux!

- T'en as déjà mangé?

- Bien sûr! Quand je vivais à la montagne, j'en mangeais souvent! Les tigres et les ours étaient mes plats favoris!

- ...

- Tu sais, moi aussi avant de venir ici, j'ai fait un grand voyage de deux semaines.

- Pff... C'est rien, comparé à sept mois...

- C'est après que j'aie rencontré Bulma. Elle est venue près de chez moi. Au début, je l'ai attaquée, parce que je croyais que c'était un monstre, mais en fait, elle était juste dans une voiture.

- T'es débile ou quoi...?

- Elle m'a ensuite dit que la boule qui restait de mon grand-père était en fait une boule magique et elle m'en a montré deux autres. Il y en a sept dispersées à travers le monde, elles s'appellent dragon balls et quand elles sont réunies, on peut appeler un dragon nommé Shenron, qui peut réaliser n'importe lequel de tes voeux!

- C'est n'importe quoi! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais croire tes bêtises!

- Mais c'est vrai! D'ailleurs, Shenron est énoooorme!

- Arrête avec tes comtes de fée! Et puis, d'abord comment vous auriez pu trouver les dragon balls, si elles sont dispersées à travers le monde!

- Bulma avait un détecteur qu'elle avait créé. Bulma est très intelligente, mais elle a sale caractère et elle est pas très forte. J'ai même dû la sauver d'un ptéranodon au début de notre voyage.

- Comme si tu aurais pu la sauver d'un ptéranodon!

- Mais c'est vrai! »

Gokû avait l'air contrarié que le bonze ne le croit pas.

« Je l'ai assommé avec mon Nyoibô! C'est un bâton qui peut grandir! Regarde! »

Son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus, jugeant qu'il disait des sottises et se demandait plutôt pourquoi leur maître mettait autant de temps à revenir des toilettes. Mais l'enfant sauvage prit son bâton et sous les yeux exorbités de son camarade, le fit grandir un peu.

« Tu vois? »

Kulilin s'assit, n'en revenant pas. Il regarda le garçon à côté de lui. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas normal. Il résistait aux balles, avait un nuage qui volait et un bâton qui grandissait. Sans parler de ses connaissances sociales assez limitées, qui rendraient étrange qu'il pût mentir.

« C'était la première fois que je pilotais une moto! C'était génial! J'ai sauté par dessus une falaise pour assommer le ptéranodon! »

« Et ensuite, vous avez fait quoi...? »

Maintenant que Gokû était lancé, Kulilin était curieux de savoir la suite.

« Eh ben, ensuite, on a rencontré la Tortue de Kame Sennin. J'ai voulu la ramener, mais un homme-ours géant a voulu la voler pour la manger. Je lui ai demandé si elle était comestible, mais elle a dit non, alors je l'ai ramenée au bord de la mer. Elle a ramené Kame Sennin sur son dos et c'est là qu'il m'a donné mon Kintoun. Et il nous a aussi donné une dragon ball. Après, on est allé dans un village où Oolong kidnappait des filles. Comme une vieille femme avait une dragon ball – je sais que c'était une femme parce que je lui ai fait pan-pan – Bulma lui a demandé de nous la donner, si on attrapait Oolong. Alors, elle m'a forcé à me déguiser en fille, pour le piéger. » Il prit un air contrarié à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « Mais finalement, Oolong était nul et il pouvait juste se transformer en ce qu'il voulait sans devenir plus fort, alors je l'ai battu facilement. On a retrouvé les filles et la vieille femme nous a donné la dragon ball. Après, Bulma a forcé Oolong à venir avec nous. Il a voulu s'enfuir, mais on l'a attrapé. Et ensuite, Bulma lui a fait manger un bonbon qui donne envie de faire caca quand on siffle. Ha! Ha! Ha! C'était marrant! J'ai essayé et ça marchait vraiment! Après, on est arrivé dans un désert et on a rencontré Yamcha et Pu-Ehr. Au début, ils étaient méchants, mais ensuite, ils ont été très sympas et comme on n'avait plus de voiture, il nous en ont donné une nouvelle pour se faire pardonner d'avoir détruit la dernière. Après, on est arrivé au Mont Frypan. Il y avait du feu partout et il faisait super chaud! La dragon ball était dans un château au-dessus de la montagne, mais il faisait trop chaud pour que j'y aille avec le nuage. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Gyûmaô, qui était un ami de mon grand-père! Alors il m'a demandé d'aller chercher sa fille, Chichi et Kame Sennin pour qu'il éteigne le feu avec un truc dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je les ai trouvés, mais Kame Sennin n'avait plus le truc pour éteindre le feu, alors il est venu avec nous. Et pour éteindre le feu, il a fait quelque chose d'incroyable! Il a fait un énorme rayon d'énergie et c'était tellement fort que cela rasé la montagne! »

Il faisait de grands gestes pour démontrer à quel point c'était impressionnant.

« Attends tu as pu voir le Kamehameha?

- Hmm! Hmm! C'était super!

- Quelle chance tu as!

- Ouais! Après, on a trouvé la dragon ball et Gyûmaô nous a donné une nouvelle voiture. Ensuite, nous sommes arrivés dans un village et des sales types ont transformé Bulma en carotte! Mais Yamcha est arrivé et il nous a aidé. On a battu les méchants, ils ont retransformé Bulma et je les ai amenés sur la Lune grâce à mon Nyoibô, pour qu'ils n'embêtent plus personne. Après, Yamcha a disparu. On a continué notre route, mais on a été attaqué par un drôle de type en métal, qui nous volé les dragon balls, sauf la mienne. Je l'ai trouvé, mais il était tellement faible, que je l'ai tué sans même le vouloir. Mais on n'a pas trouvé les dragon balls. Alors, Yamcha et Pu-Ehr sont encore arrivés et ils nous ont emmenés. Nous sommes arrivés dans un château bizarre, en suivant le détecteur de Bulma. Mais on a été piégés. Un sale type qui voulait devenir maître du monde, nous a parlé par une fenêtre pour nous demander notre dragon ball. Je voulais casser la fenêtre pour sortir, mais Yamcha a dit que c'était pas possible. On a quand même refusé de donner ma dragon ball. Mais pendant qu'on était endormi, ils nous l'ont volée. Quand on s'est réveillé et qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il avait pris ma dragon ball, on a tout fait pour sortir pour l'empêcher de réaliser son voeu. Mais j'ai juste réussi à faire un petit trou dans le mur. À travers le trou, on a vu que Shenron était apparu et il était géant! » Gokû rythmait encore son récit par des grands gestes. « Oolong et Pu-Ehr se sont transformés en chauves-souris et sont passés à travers le trou. Alors Oolong a demandé une culotte à Shenron et a empêché le sale type de devenir maître du monde. Après, les dragon balls se sont éparpillées dans le ciel! » Gokû prit un air embêté. « Après ça, Oolong et Pu-Ehr ont encore été capturés et je sais pas pourquoi, on s'est de nouveau endormis. Quand on s'est réveillé, on était enfermé dans une autre salle. Le plafond était en verre, mais je n'arrivais pas à le casser. Et le sale type nous a dit qu'il allait nous tuer par la chaleur. J'ai pas très bien compris, d'aulleurs. En tout cas, on arrivait pas à sortir. Mais je sais pas comment, mes amis ont dû trouver comment sortir, parce qu'après, je me suis réveillé dehors, le château était détruit et il n'y avait plus le sale type. Après, comme Kame Sennin me l'a demandé, je suis venu le voir pour m'entrainer et mes amis sont partis de leur côté. »

Kulilin le regarda un moment, se demandant comment il pourrait croire une telle histoire. Mais ce garçon avait l'air tellement sincère, que c'était difficile de l'imaginer mentir. À moins qu'il ne fût fou... Mais il résistait aux balles, avait un bâton qui grandissait et un nuage qu'il chevauchait. Et puis, ils vivaient avec une fille qui changeait de personnalité en éternuant. Tout était possible. Le bonze souffla de déception en constatant toute l'avance que son condisciple avait sur lui.

« Mais comment t'es devenu aussi fort, toi? Qui t'a entraîné...?

- C'est mon grand-père qui m'a tout appris! Il était très fort! Il me disait que les arts martiaux sont un moyen de se surpasser soi-même. Je comprends pas très bien, mais je crois que cela veut dire qu'on doit toujours essayer de devenir plus fort. Et puis, c'était toujours amusant de se battre contre lui, même s'il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me battait toujours. Après, il est mort, alors j'ai dû continuer à m'entraîner tout seul. »

L'expression de Gokû ne se départait pas de son sourire naïf.

« Tu en parles comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne te manque pas ton grand-père? »

Le condisciple du bonze se tourna vers ce dernier. Il avait une expression plus figée. Il souriait toujours, mais il y manquait sa naïveté et sa jovialité habituelles. Puis, Gokû baissa le regard. Pendant un court moment qui sembla une éternité au bonze, le silence régna, mais finalement, un petit chuchotement sortit de la bouche du garçon chevelu.

« Si... »

La voix était monotone et faible. Le garçon au crâne rasé regretta soudain sa question. Évidemment que son grand-père lui manquait. Il venait juste de comprendre que ce gamin étrange n'était tout simplement pas du genre à se laisser morfondre dans le chagrin ou dans le passé. Ce dernier leva de nouveau la tête.

« Mais mon grand-père m'a appris à garder courage et espoir, même quand les choses vont mal. Quoi qu'il arrive, on doit faire face et toujours espérer. C'est ce qu'il disait. »

Le bonze regarda son condisciple. Il y avait une telle force de conviction et une telle sincérité dans ce sourire.

« Et puis, il avait raison, j'ai fini par trouver des amis. Bulma est venue et m'a fait connaître une aventure incroyable. C'est grâce à elle, que j'ai découvert tellement de choses et que je suis maintenant ici, pour devenir encore plus fort. Et Oolong, Yamcha et Pu-Ehr... On a vécu tellement d'aventures ensembles! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le monde était aussi vaste! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé et je ne suis plus seul. J'espère que je vais les revoir bientôt! Et je veux encore découvrir plein de choses et devenir plus fort! »

Kulilin regarda encore cet enfant au sourire si sincère et si franc. Il eut une pincée d'admiration face à cette volonté. Il souffla.

« Moi aussi, j'ai un ami que je voudrais revoir. Il s'appelle Hêzekozô. C'était... mon seul ami au temple. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'encourager et de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les moqueries des autres disciples...

- Je croyais que tout le monde t'admirait? »

Le bonze se tendit, mais finit par relâcher ses muscles. Ce garçon semblait si honnête, que l'ancien disciple d'Ôrin décida que lui aussi serait sincère.

« Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, j'étais... Je suis nul... Comme le disaient beaucoup, je n'ai pas de talent, contrairement à toi. Je faisais toujours de mon mieux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à progresser... Tout ce que j'entendais, c'étaient les moqueries des autres... Je n'arrivais jamais à me concentrer sur l'entraînement. Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber. Et c'est peut-être grâce à Hêzekozô. Il était toujours derrière moi. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il pensait que j'avais un talent caché, mais que j'écoutais trop les autres et les laissais me détourner de ce dont j'étais vraiment capable. Quand j'ai décidé de partir pour trouver Roshi-sensei, il a été le seul à m'encourager.

- Il a l'air sympa! Tu devrais aller le voir, quand on aura fini l'entraînement avec Kame Sennin! Après le championnat!

- J'aimerais bien. Mais il a déménagé... Il m'écrivait, mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, il m'a dit qu'il déménageait encore, mais ne savait pas encore où et qu'il m'écrirait plus tard de là-bas... À ce moment-là, j'avais déjà prévu de partir et je ne voulais pas encore plus retarder mon voyage. Je ne sais même pas s'il a reçu ma dernière lettre...

- Ah... C'est dommage.

- C'est la vie... Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais le revoir. Tu sais, il disait que j'étais comme son petit frère. Cela me faisait plaisir, car même mon vrai frère me rejettait. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que j'étais une sorte de remplacement de son vrai petit frère, pour Hêzekozô. Je n'ai pas su les détails, mais il a eu un petit frère, mort de maladie très jeune. ... Mais ce n'est pas important. Il était là, pour moi, c'est ce qui compte. Contrairement à mon vrai grand frère, Kulishô. »

Kulilin prit un air blessé en prononçant son nom. Le déchirement qu'il y avait eu entre lui et son frère restait pour lui quelque chose de très douloureux. D'autant plus qu'il ne se rappelait pas les raisons, bien qu'il savait en revanche que son frère avait honte de lui.

« Enfin... Je ne sais pas trop... Il me repoussait et parfois me disait des choses affreuses, mais des fois, il me protégeait contre d'autres, en pensant que je ne le voyais pas. Je ne suis jamais arrivé à le comprendre. J'ai essayé de le faire venir avec moi, en espérant qu'on se réconcilie, mais il a refusé et il m'a même frappé. »

Le bonze fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce moment désagréable.

L'enfant rasé resta silencieux un moment. Il se demanda encore où était leur maître et regarda en direction de toilettes. Mais finalement, il reprit:

« En fait, je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec lui ou ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il ne soit plus aussi hostile contre moi. C'est en pensant à ce que m'avait dit Manda, sa petite-amie, que j'ai eu envie d'essayer de le convaincre de venir avec moi. Elle était gentille. Quand elle n'était pas avec mon frère, elle me parlait parfois. Elle m'a dit que même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, il tenait à moi. Elle m'a aussi dit une fois que si je voulais, elle pouvait aller dire sa façon de penser à ceux qui m'embêtaient. Ha! Ha! Ha! Elle était marrante, cette fille. ... Mais elle est morte, en même temps que mes parents... »

Un autre silence s'installa.

« Mes parents... Eux aussi, ils avaient honte de moi... Surtout mon père... Je voulais tellement les rendre fiers... Mais je n'arrivais qu'à les décevoir... J'aurais tellement voulu... leur montrer de quoi j'étais capable... Finalement, je ne pourrais jamais leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort... Mais tu sais quoi? Je vais devenir fort, me trouver une petite-amie, l'épouser et avoir ma propre famille! »

Le garçon se frotta les yeux, car il commençait à pleurer. Après un petit moment, il se tourna vers son condisciple.

« Merci Gokû, je crois que j'avais besoin de par... ler... »

Il constata avec dépit que celui-ci s'était endormi.

« Merci... Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu écoutes... »

Déçu, il frappa son coussin et posa sa tête dessus. Soudainement, il entendit un hurlement:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, le vieux? »

Puis, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

« Eh ben... Ca explique qu'il ait mis autant de temps à revenir des toilettes...

- Lunch est encore en train de piquer une crise de colère? »

Kulilin regarda Gokû, mais se détourna vite en boudant.

« Kulilin! »

L'interpelé continua de regarder de l'autre côté.

« Devenons forts ensembles! Mon grand-père aussi est mort, mais je veux quand même devenir fort pour lui! Alors, toi aussi! D'accord? On va devenir forts tous les deux et l'un de nous gagnera le championnat! »

Finalement, le bonze, interoloqué, redonna son attention à l'enfant sauvage. Il sourit.

« D'accord! »

Il leva la main et tapa sur celle de son ami.

« Mais je te préviens, c'est moi qui vais gagner le championnat!

- Hi! Hi Hi! Tu peux toujours courir! »

Kame Sennin déboula soudainement dans la pièce, tacheté de sang. Prenant un air comiquement colérique, il dit:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout? Aller! Vous devez vous lever tôt, demain matin! Dormez! »

Les deux enfants rirent ensembles, et lancèrent ensemble un "oui", avant de se coucher.


	7. Le disciple prodigue

Je sors du bureau d'Amonshu-sensei. Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose sur le départ de Kulilin. Ce petit crétin leur a laissé une lettre pour leur expliqué qu'il est allé rejoindre Kame Sennin. Comme s'il allait y arriver! Il va certainement finir clochard ou quelque chose du genre. Amonshu-sensei avait l'air inquiet. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de la direction qu'il avait bien pu prendre. Mais il m'a regardé étrangement. Je crois que j'avais l'air un peu trop de m'en foutre. Mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de faire l'effort de faire semblant de m'inquiéter pour ce minable. Après un moment de silence, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais partir et après m'avoir encore regardé un petit moment, il m'a dit de partir. En tout cas, j'espère que mon crétin de frère ne reviendra plus. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Ce n'est qu'un lâcheur.

Je vais dans le réfectoire. Je vois Monsô assis à une table, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de me voir, je vais m'asseoir ailleurs. On se parle de moins en moins. Je ne me sens plus de parler à qui que ce soit de toute façon. J'ai juste envie de rester seul, c'est mieux. Moins prise de tête. Moins d'efforts. Moins difficile. Cela ne sert à rien de s'attacher à des gens. C'est stupide.

Au cours de la matinée, je vois de plus en plus de disciples qui me regardent et qui chuchotent les uns avec les autres. Apparemment, ils ont appris la nouvelle. D'après ce que Pîbosan-sensei m'a dit, le village a envoyé quelques uns de ses pêcheurs à sa recherche. J'espère que ce crétin n'est pas minable au point de ne pas déjà être loin. Je ne veux plus le revoir.

À midi, Monsô vient vers ma table et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Salut.

- Salut. »

Il reste un moment silencieux, puis soupire.

« Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps.

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- C'est ça! Et Dieu existe et vit en fait dans un château suspendu dans le ciel... »

Il roule des yeux. Mais je préfère ignorer sa remarque et me taire. Après un moment de silence, il soupire et parle de nouveau.

« Ecoute, j'ai appris que Kulilin avait disparu et...

- Et alors? » dis-je avec agacement.

Je vois pas en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser. Lui, mieux que personne devrait savoir. Mais il roule encore des yeux, et poursuit:

« Ecoute... Arrête de faire ta forte tête. Je sais parfaitement que tu tiens à ton petit frère, contrairement à ce que tu essaies de faire croire à tout le monde. Et...

- Tu ne sais rien! »

Je me lève pour partir, énervé. Mais il me retient, et il a l'air aussi très en colère.

« Tu vas arrêter ton numéro du gars qui n'a besoin de personne? Je te connais! Je sais que tu aimes faire ta tête dure et faire comme si tu te foutais de tout! Mais je sais aussi que tu ne t'en fous pas! Arrête tes conneries! Quoi? Tu espères que t'isoler sert à quelque chose? Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, en ce moment... Mais... Je... »

Il baisse d'un ton et chuchotte presque:

« Mais je suis là. Je ne vais pas partir. Arrête de croire qu'être seul est la solution ou de faire comme si rien ne comptait pour toi. Je te connais. Tout comme Manda te connaissait. Merde! Elle avait presque réussi à te faire sortir de ta carapace et maintenant... »

Mais il ne finit par sa phrase, car en entendant le nom de Manda, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Pour qui il se prend? Il croit mieux savoir ce que je ressens, peut-être? Je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. Il tombe par terre. Et emporté par la rage, sans réfléchir, je me mets sur lui et me mets à le marteler de coups. Il tente de se défendre en mettant ses bras devant lui. Je hurle.

« Tu ne sais rien! Alors ta gueule, sale con! Fiche-moi la paix! Ne me parle pas d'elle! Ne me parle pas du sale minable! Je ne veux plus que tu me parles! Tu ne sais rien! »

Je me sens soudainement tiré par l'arrière. Pîbosan-sensei m'a remis debout. J'essaie encore de me dégager, mais il me fait une prise au bras pour m'arrêter.

« Kulishô! Ca ne va pas, non? Je sais que tu dois être inquiet pour ton fr...

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui! » Je hurle en me libérant.

Je respire avec force. Quand je commence à me calmer, je regarde Monsô qui se tient le visage légèrement ensanglanté, et qui a été mis debout par Meguzô-sensei. Ce dernier lui demande si cela va. Mon ex-ami hoche la tête, puis se tourne vers moi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est blessé. Mais pas à cause de la douleur des coups. C'est un regard que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui, qui a l'air de me supplier de lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Il me fixe encore un moment. Je détourne les yeux et je décide de m'en aller. Je m'en fous! Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix! Je veux être seul! Monsô n'a qu'à aller se voir. Je m'en fiche! ... Alors pourquoi j'ai cette boule à la gorge et ce noeud dans l'estomac?

Environ un an s'est écoulé depuis le départ du minable. Le vingt-et-unième championnat du monde va débuter. Comme d'habitude, les maîtres du temple ont décidé de sélectionner deux élèves qui pourront tenter leur chance. Mais je n'ai pas été sélectionné. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! J'ai pourtant largement le niveau ! Ce sont finalement ces crétins de Kuruhei et Rakkayama qui ont été sélectionnés. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné à l'entraînement, cela me fait enrager !

Pendant que ces deux imbéciles passent les épreuves éliminatoires, les maîtres nous emmènent dans un dôjô pas loin du stade pour que l'on puisse s'entraîner. J'ai tout, sauf envie de m'entraîner. Finalement, après une heure interminable, nous allons enfin voir les résultats des éliminatoires. Ca non plus ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. J'ai hâte que cette journée se finisse. Normalement, je serais content d'assister au championnat. Mais cela m'énerve tellement de ne pas avoir été sélectionné... Je veux juste rentrer! Et puis, Nato Nuss ne participera pas. Nous rejoignons finalement les deux participants à l'entrée principale du stade. Pibôsan-sensei demande alors :

« Comment se sont passés les éliminatoires ? Avez-vous honoré notre école ? »

J'ai tout de suite compris à leur mine défaite et aux bleus de Rakkayama, quelle était la réponse.

« Nous... Nous avons perdu, Sensei... » répondit Kuruhei, la tête basse.

Bien sûr qu'ils ont perdu ! C'est moi qu'on aurait dû choisir ! Malgré son air déçu, Pibôsan-sensei dit:

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois... »

Il a beau dire ça, on sait tous que très peu d'élèves du Temple d'Ôrin ont pu dépassé le stade des éliminatoires. Et il avait déjà dit ça à Yamado et Tahei, il y a cinq ans. Je crois que Pîbosan-sensei, lui-même, a été éliminé au dernier combat des pré-qualifications, quand il avait participé, dans sa jeunesse. Les maîtres d'Ôrin aimeraient bien changer la donne pour leurs disciples, mais c'est pas près d'arriver s'ils sélectionnent des idiots comme ces deux-là.

« Mais... Mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui on a vu dans les phases éliminatoires ! »

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Je me fous de ce que Kuruhei a à dire. Cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas de savoir qui ces deux crétins ont vu. Quoi que, s'ils ont vu Nato Nuss, peut-être que cela réveillera mon intérêt pour ce championnat, même si je n'y participe pas. Mais ça m'étonnerait, car il avait dit qu'il arrêtait les compétitions. Le maître le pousse à s'expliquer.

« Parle.

- Ku... Kulilin ! »

Je tourne soudainement la tête. Un instant, je crois mal comprendre. Kulilin était là ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile est venu faire ici ? Il ne croyait quand même pas pouvoir se qualifier ? Et puis, pourquoi je me sens tout d'un coup excité et impatient! Je ne veux pas le voir! Le maître est étonné.

« Kulilin? Kulilin est là! Alors, il va bien? Attends... Il a participé? Je... » Il soupire. « Il a toujours manqué de discernement... Voilà qu'il participe à une compétition bien au-delà de ses capacités...

- Pourtant, Sensei, il s'est qualifié ! »

Pendant un moment, mon cerveau s'arrêter de fonctionner. Car il a dû mal à analyser ce que je viens d'entendre. Hein? Kulilin s'est qualifié ? Comment c'est possible ? C'est absurde! J'ai dû mal comprendre ou Kuruhei a la langue qui a fourché!

« Rakkayama s'est battu contre lui, mais Kulilin l'a facilement vaincu ! Il l'a éjecté à travers le mur !

- Hé ! » Proteste Rakkayama.

« Pardon ? Kulilin ? Qualifié ? Rakkayama, peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Honnêtement. »

À ce stade, moi aussi, je veux en savoir plus. Comment ce petit imbécile a réussi à battre Rakkayama, en l'éjectant à travers un mur, en plus! Et il se serait qualifié!

« C'est-à-dire qu...

- Rakkayama ! Je t'ai dit de me raconter honnêtement ! On apprend plus de ses défaites que de ses victoires ! »

Mais est-ce qu'il va parler cet imbécile ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Il commence à rougir, mais finit enfin par parler.

« Euh... Et bien... Nous nous étions mis en garde tous les deux. J'ai alors attaqué avec une attaque très simple, car je pensais que ce serait suffisant. Je lui ai donc lancé un coup de poing, mais j'ai frappé dans le vide. Il a disparu et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner qu'il me donnait un coup de pied dans le ventre. La seule chose dont je me rappelle ensuite, c'est de m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie...

- Kuruhei ?

- Euh... Oui. C'est bien ça ! De là où j'étais, j'ai pu mieux regarder et en fait, Kulilin a très rapidement sauté par-dessus Rakkayama, puis il a tout aussi rapidement contre-attaqué. Rakkayama a carrément été projeté sur plusieurs mètres et a traversé le mur. »

Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau marche au ralenti pour digérer cette information. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver...? Ils ont dû rêver... C'est forcé! Ce n'est pas possible que ce minable soit devenu aussi fort en à peine plus d'un an! Après un moment de silence, notre sensei s'exprime enfin:

« Hmmm... Intéressant ! Apparemment, nous avions fortement sous-estimé ce petit... Kulishô, sois fier de ton frère ! »

J'arrive même pas à répondre. Tout d'un coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je vois Monsô.

« Kulishô, tu vas peut-être pouvoir revoir ton frère. Tu pourras peut-être te...

- Ôte ta main de là! » Dis-je en m'arrachant à lui.

Il me regarde encore tristement. Je détourne les yeux. Même après un an, il continue d'essayer de faire la paix avec moi. Mais heureusement de moins en moins. Et puis, c'est un con! Pourquoi je voudrais voir Kulilin? Et puis le maître est un idiot aussi! Fier de Kulilin? Moi? Et puis quoi encore ? Il continue de me pourrir la vie, même en ayant quitté le temple. Il a réussi là où mes maîtres ne m'ont même laissé tenter ma chance. Je sens une fureur monter en moi! Je le hais! Je le hais...

Je me trouve à présent dans ma chambre. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Kulilin est allé jusqu'à la demi-finale ! Les maîtres ont même reconnu qu'il était probablement devenu plus fort qu'eux ! C'est incroyable! Mais comment c'est possible, bon sang! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je le hais ! Maintenant, il m'a pris mon rêve! En fait, il a même carrément surpassé mon rêve! J'en suis presque à verses des larmes de rage.

Une demi-heure après que l'on ait appris la qualification de Kulilin, le tournoi commença, après un "discours" assez ridicule de l'organisateur. Contrairement au vingtième championnat, nous nous trouvions cette fois, dans les derniers rangs du public. Pour ce genre d'événement, les maîtres tiennent, en effet, à ce que l'on soit regroupés, et nombreux comme nous sommes, il est difficile de prendre les meilleures places. C'était Kulilin qui a débuté le tournoi, il s'est battu contre un certain Bacterian. Le combat a commencé de façon plutôt ridicule. L'adversaire de mon imbécile de frère utilisait les mauvaises odeurs pour arme. Et cet idiot est resté fidèle à lui-même en oubliant qu'il n'avait pas de nez. Mais soudainement, il s'est relevé et il a donné un coup de pied sauté à une vitesse et avec une puissance inouïes! J'en suis resté hébété! Mais ensuite, c'est redevenu ridicule. Sa victoire n'avait rien d'impressionnant, il a simplement utilisé les mêmes armes que son adversaire. Les maîtres se sont malgré tout extasiés devant son seul coup de pied. Quels hypocrites ! Ils étaient les premiers à penser que Kulilin n'avait aucun talent. Et tout à coup, ils se mettent à admirer une seule de ses attaques.

Mais ce n'est pas ce combat et les réactions qu'il a suscitées chez mes chers maîtres qui m'ont énervé à ce point. C'est plutôt l'interview faite par l'arbitre après le combat de l'autre gosse, Son Gokû, apparemment le condisciple de Kulilin. Ils ont commencé par se ridiculiser sur scène, mais quand ils ont dit qu'ils étaient des élèves de Kame Sennin, j'ai cru que mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient mentir! Kulilin? Accepté comme disciple par Muten Roshi? Impossible! Mais bien plus tard, quand j'ai vu le combat de l'autre gamin contre Jacky Chun, le nouveau champion et qu'il a fait le Kamehameha, cette fameuse technique dont on nous a parlé durant les cours d'histoire des arts martiaux, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas du bluff.

J'enrage ! Quand je pense que je me suis moqué de ce nabot quand il a parlé de son projet insensé de se faire l'élève du maître Muten Roshi... J'étais sûr que même si on parvenait à le trouver, il n'accepterait jamais un élève, surtout pas un nul comme mon frère ! Dire qu'il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner dans son voyage que je pensais ridicule... Je l'ai frappé pour toute réponse, mais si j'avais su... Et le deuxième combat de Kulilin! Bon sang! Ca m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point le Kamesenryû était efficace! Je n'ai pu qu'être impressionné! J'avais la machoire décrochée et les yeux exorbités tout le long du combat! Probablement comme tous les autres. Mon frère était d'une telle rapidité qu'aucun de nous n'a pu suivre ses mouvements. Il avait une technique irréprochable. Il a même détruit un mur en lui fonçant dessus la tête la première. Et il n'a rien eu ! Il n'est plus humain! Quand je pense qu'il a failli vaincre le nouveau champion ! Si celui-ci n'avait pas utilisé le Kamehameha... D'ailleurs, je me demande qui il peut bien être pour connaître cette technique...

C'était un championnat comme je n'en ai jamais vu, en tout cas! Cela aurait été génial, si Kulilin n'en avait pas fait partie! J'enrage! Les maîtres ont tellement été impressionnés qu'ils nous ont dit préférer renoncer à envoyer de nouveaux disciples au championnat, si on ne fait pas suffisamment de progrès. Ils ont essayé de voir Kulilin, par la suite, mais on n'est pas parvenu à le retrouver. Satané minable ! C'est pas possible! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Il était nul! Nul! Il n'a jamais rien fait de bon au Temple! Et là, tout d'un coup... Je le hais ! Je m'entraînerai et je participerai au prochain championnat !

Je suis dans l'avion qui me ramène au Temple Ôrin. Après trois ans, le vingt-deuxième championnat a eu lieu. Je n'ai pas réussi à me qualifier... En fait, les maîtres m'ont interdit d'y participer. Personne n'y a participé. En revanche, nous avons encore une fois assisté au championnat, et Kulilin y participait encore. Il a à nouveau atteint les demi-finales. Pire que ça, ses combat m'ont clairement fait comprendre à quel nous lui étions tous très inférieurs. Il était même... plus impressionnant que Nato Nuss... Bien plus... Il a vaincu Chaozu, un élève du célèbre Tao Zihuang, le rival de Muten Roshi. Il a même utilisé le Kamehameha! J'en reviens pas! Comment il a pu faire un truc pareil! Nos maîtres nous ont pourtant dit que c'était une technique très difficile à apprendre et qu'une décennie ou deux n'y suffirait pas, et ce gnome y est parvenu ! C'est juste impossible! Pourquoi? Comment! Comment il est arrivé à accomplir de tels miracles! Je le hais ! En fait, je me sens un peu triste... Mais je suis surtout en colère!

Il a finalement perdu contre son condisciple, Son Gokû, après un combat bien au-dessus de ce que je croyais possible. Mais au moins, il a perdu! S'il avait gagné le championnat, j'aurais jamais pu le supporter. C'est Ten Shin Han, l'autre élève de Tao Zihuang, qui a été sacré vainqueur, après un combat époustouflant contre Son Gokû et après avoir vaincu en demi-finale l'ex-champion, Jacky Chun. Mes maîtres ont encore cherché Kulilin, mais ils l'ont de nouveau raté, et on était pressés, car ils n'avaient cette fois pu réserver un avion de retour que dans une heure très proche de la fin du championnat. Heureusement pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir. Je ne saurais pas comment réagir. J'aurais trop honte. Il est devenu tellement plus fort que moi. Il se moquerait sûrement de moi. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Comment un minable comme lui peut-il avoir atteint un tel niveau ? Comment ce minable peut-il me faire sentir comme si c'était moi, le minable ? Pourquoi je sens que cette tristesse n'est pas seulement due au fait d'être aussi nul, comparé à mon petit frère? À quoi, peut-elle être due? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure presque?

En plus, je vais devoir continuer à vivre au Temple et devenir un maître apprenti. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, rien à accomplir, personne à rejoindre. Alors que Monsô, lui, il va partir. Il est venu me le dire, quand on est rentré. Il a bientôt fini sa formation. Il va épouser sa fiancée, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est venu me parler, alors que cela fait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas dit un mot, après qu'il a enfin compris que je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole. Il n'a qu'à partir je m'en fiche. Quand il a vu que je ne répondais pas, il a secoué la tête d'un air triste et m'a fichu la paix.

Je cours à en perdre haleine, nous sommes des milliers à avoir quitté le stade en proie à la panique, lorsque nous avons compris que le finaliste du vingt-troisième championnat, Ma Junior n'était autre qu'un parent du Roi Démon Piccolo ! Le terrible démon qui avait mis la Terre à feu et à sang, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, mais qui est aussi réapparu, il y a trois ans, détruisant une ville à lui seul, juste après qu'on soit rentré du championnat. Nous le croyions disparu depuis, tué par un mystérieux enfant. Mais apparemment, le démon avait de la famille...

Je ne retrouve plus ni mes confrères, ni mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, ni nos disciples. Dans la panique nous nous sommes perdus de vue et avec tout ce monde, impossible de les retrouver. Tant pis, il me faut fuir cet endroit, ce démon. Mais... Et Kulilin ? Je m'arrête. Il était là-bas aussi... Je reste un moment immobile, me faisant bousculer par les gens paniqués qui courent, fuyant pour leurs vies. Je halète... Je sens mon poul dans tout mon corps, tant il est fort. Le sang me monte à la tête. Le bruit autour de moi se fait plus sourd. Étrange... Je croyais le haïr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. C'est tout de même mon frère... Je sens les larmes monter. Non. Je secoue la tête et ravale mes larmes. Il doit aussi être parti. Je me remets à courir. Je dois sauver ma vie !

De toute façon, Kulilin est bien plus fort que moi, il aura bien plus de chances de survivre que moi. Même s'il a perdu en quart de finale, cette fois-ci, par abandon, n'importe qui verrait que son niveau est inhumain. Non seulement, il a fait un Kamehameha bien plus impressionnant que les quelques que j'avais déjà vus, mais en plus il a maîtrisé le Bukûjutsu, la technique du Tsurusenryû permettant de voler et a même l'air d'avoir inventé sa propre technique le Tsuibikodan, si j'ai bien entendu, une technique énergétique qui poursuit l'adversaire. Je n'en suis toujours pas revenu... Son combat était impressionnant ! Il est devenu un maître parmi les maîtres, même si cela me fait enrager de devoir l'admettre. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est devenu un dieu des arts martiaux, comme son maître, Muten Roshi. Et en plus, son adversaire était le consanguin du Roi Démon Piccolo ! Il a fait un beau combat contre un démon ! Un démon! Il est carrément devenu surhumain! Il n'a certainement pas besoin de moi ! Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour ce merdeux ! Il n'a qu'à crever. Même si à son niveau, il a toujours plus de chances de survivre que moi, ce bâtard ! Je le hais !

Je m'arrête de nouveau. Kulilin a une force surhumaine... Il a fait un bon combat contre un affilié de Piccolo... Il y a trois ans, un enfant a défait celui-ci... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne peut pas être lui ! Même s'il avait encore un physique d'enfant à cette époque. À moins que ce ne soit son condisciple, Son Gokû... Lui aussi a un niveau divin et quand nous nous sommes enfuis, il menait un combat équilibré contre le démon, encore mieux que Kulilin... Cette fois, c'est clair, Kulilin et moi, n'appartenons plus au même monde. Il n'est pas qu'un simple expert en arts martiaux, ni un maître, il est bien au-dessus de ça. J'aurais dû le suivre, il y a six ans... Je me hais ! Je reprend ma fuite. Pour la première fois, je me rends compte que je suis bien plus en colère contre moi-même que contre Kulilin. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Puis, je souris par dépit. J'arrive à m'apitoyer sur moi, même en fuyant pour ma vie... Je suis pathétique...

Le vingt-quatrième championnat du monde vient de se terminer. La compétition a repris après onze ans. Il faut dire que la ville a entièrement été dévastée lors du dernier championnat. Probablement par l'affilié de Piccolo... Comme on n'a plus entendu parler de lui, je suppose que Kulilin et sa bande l'ont vaincu. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient absents de la compétition. Cela m'écorche la langue de le dire, mais sans eux, cette compétition n'avait rien d'intéressant. Et pourtant, il y avait de très bons combattants. Mais après avoir pris l'habitude d'assister à des combats surhumains, de "bons combattants" nous ennuient profondément... Cependant, n'ayant jamais assistés à ces championnats, les plus jeunes disciples sont ravis d'être là. Et puis, d'un autre côté, cela m'a soulagé de ne pas voir mon frère et ses amis. Au moins, aussi ennuyeux soient les combats, je n'ai pas eu le sentiment d'être totalement dépassé. Cela m'a même donné envie de reprendre l'entraînement plus sérieusement.

Ils ont agrandi le stade et les gradins des spectateurs, qui sont assez peu nombreux, cette fois-ci. Il y a même une section junior, dont le vainqueur, une gamine de neuf ans nommée Videl, a un très bon niveau pour un enfant de cet âge. Le gagnant de la section adulte est, semble-t-il, son père, un certain Satan. J'aurais mes chances contre lui, si je m'entrainais vraiment... Peut-être devrais-je participer la prochaine fois...

« Ohhh ! C'est Satan ! Satan est arrivé ! Il lève le poing devant la caméra ! Comme pour répondre aux encouragements des téléspectateurs du monde entier !

- Il va se faire tuer... Ce n'est qu'un combattant ordinaire. En plus, il croit que Cell utilise des bombes... Il n'a jamais assisté à un combat de Kulilin et sa bande... Eux, auraient une chance de vaincre ce monstre. »

La remarque de Meguzô tombe sous le sens. Satan est un combattant de notre niveau. Il ne peut pas affronter un monstre comme Cell, probablement comparable au Roi Démon Piccolo. Nous l'avions vu lors du championnat, il y a quelques jours. Malgré les années-lumières qui nous séparent de mon frère et ses amis, nous avons été capables d'évaluer Satan bien en-dessous de ces années-lumières, là où se trouve aussi Cell. Étrange que j'en vienne à espérer voir Kulilin et ses amis débarquer sur le Cell Game. Pourtant, cette idée me dérange aussi. Sur le poste de télévision, le "champion" tente d'intimider le monstre. Quelque chose me dit que cela ne marche pas du tout, malgré l'enthousiasme du journaliste qui évalue stupidement Cell comme "presque aussi fort que Satan". Dans le temple, où l'on assiste au combat, tous ceux qui sont assez vieux pour avoir vu au moins un championnat auquel Kulilin a participé, rient jaune. Les plus jeunes disciples ne comprennent pas la réaction des plus anciens et la nôtre, à nous, les maîtres, mais ils se taisent, décidant de nous faire confiance ou du moins, de ne pas nous contrarier.

« Pourvu que Kulilin et ses amis arrivent... Sinon, nous sommes fichus. »

Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que dit Pîbosan, même si le dire m'écorcherait la langue. Satan fait venir le journaliste et le caméraman vers lui. Quel inconscient. En plus, il se met aussi à provoquer stupidement Cell. Il est peut-être fort, par rapport à notre niveau, mais c'est un abruti incapable d'évaluer la force d'un adversaire. C'est déjà ça qu'on a de plus que lui...

« Waaaaa ha ha ha ! Et moi, je lui dis "Embrasse-moi sur les fesses" ! »

Il va probablement se faire tuer...

Mais quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que les singeries de notre "champion" arrive soudainement, un homme venu du ciel. Le Bukûjutsu. La caméra se focalise sur lui, je ne parviens pas à l'identifier, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse partie des connaissances de Kulilin. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que lui et ceux vivant dans son monde, saurait voler. Le journaliste essaie d'en savoir plus, mais l'homme l'envoie paître. Au moment, où le journaliste conclut que l'homme n'est qu'un fou venu assister au combat, une autre personne débarque en volant. Cell parle à cet homme, apparemment ils se connaissent. Sûrement une autre personne du même cercle de monstres des arts martiaux que mon frère. D'autres personnes venues du ciel arrivent encore et cette fois-ci, il y a Kulilin et... Mais... C'est...

« L'homme qui prétendait être issu du Roi Démon Piccolo ! »

Tachiomon m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Mais que fait-il là ? Kulilin et les autres ne l'ont pas tué ? Et pourquoi vient-il au Cell Game ? Il compte aussi se battre contre Cell ? Mais pourquoi protégerait-il la Terre ? Et pourquoi est-il avec Kulilin et les autres ? Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi n'a-t-il plus fait parler de lui, toutes ces années? Tous les disciples suffisamment anciens pour l'avoir vu, et tous les maîtres se laissent aller à des exclamations de stupeur. Je me concentre sur les autres arrivants. Il y a Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, deux autres homme et un enfant que je ne connais pas. Mais où est Son Gokû ? Chaozu? Muten Roshi ? Tao Zihuang? Eux aussi devraient être là... Je n'ai jamais vu Muten Roshi et n'ai aperçu Tao Zihuang que de loin, lors du vingt-deuxième championnat, mais je ne vois aucun vieillard dans le groupe. Cela dit, en observant bien l'homme blond du groupe, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Son Gokû. Il a changé. Reste qu'il manque toujours les deux plus grands maîtres en arts martiaux de notre ère... Seraient-il mort ? Vu leur âge, c'est tout-à-fait possible, mais en même temps étonnant, vu qu'ils ont vécu jusqu'il y a peu, en tout cas...

Apparemment, les deux hommes arrivés plus tôt, sont effectivement du groupe de Kulilin, puisque le second les rejoint, puis ils s'adressent au premier.

Après que Gokû ait essayé de dissuader Satan de se battre contre Cell, le journaliste fait un commentaire idiot, ne se rendant pas compte que les personnes de ce groupe sont probablement les seules à avoir une chance de battre Cell. Le combat de Satan commence alors. Ce dernier joue encore les provocateurs ridicules (c'est vraiment un champion d'arts martiaux?) et fait une démonstration parfaitement idiote. Il brise une suite de quinze tuiles, se croyant fort, alors que j'ai vu de mes yeux des gens de ce groupe détruire des morceaux de ring entiers...

Lorsque le "combat" commence, nous rions presque, sous les yeux plein d'incompréhension des jeunes disciples. Les coups de Satan ont certes l'air puissants, par rapport aux nôtres, mais il est clair que Cell ne les sent même pas. Pourtant le journaliste parvient à rendre la scène encore plus ridicule.

« Ah ! Ça y est ! Satan attaque dès le début, très fort ! Son Dynamite Kick atteint Cell ! Le combat est peut-être déjà fini ! Woooh ! Satan ne s'arrête plus ! Il le passe à tabac ! Cell est abasourdi ! Il ne peut rien faire ! Trop fort ! Satan est trop fort ! C'est un véritable champion ! »

Mais Cell finit le combat d'un seul coup. Je dois dire que même en connaissant le genre de force qu'il a, je suis étonné par la violence de son coup, qui a éjecté Satan à plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Et pourtant, il a simplement secoué la main, comme s'il s'agissait de chasser une mouche. Les jeunes disciples ont un air effaré, mais également effrayés, croyant sans doute que la défaite de Satan signifie la fin de la Terre. Je secoue la tête. Après un commentaire absurde de la part du journaliste, Son Gokû monte sur le ring. Le vrai combat va commencer. Je me demande si Kulilin va aussi se battre.

Le combat contre Cell est maintenant fini. Il aurait prétendument été vaincu par Satan. Mais personne parmi les anciens du temple Ôrin n'est dupe. Ce n'est qu'un imposteur. La caméra du journaliste a été cassée à cause de la violence des combats. Ce sont les combats les plus violents auxquels il m'a été donné d'assister, encore plus que lors du vingt-troisième championnat. Après un duel toujours d'un niveau vertigineux, Gokû a abandonné contre Cell. Le combattant suivant a été un enfant du nom de Son Gohan, semble-t-il, sûrement le fils de Son Gokû. Il lui ressemble un peu et a le même nom de famille. En tout cas, ils sont de la même famille. Pendant ce combat, Cell a tué l'homme à la crête et pondu des sortes de mini-clones de lui qu'il a envoyé sur Kulilin et ses amis. Ils se sont alors battus. Kulilin aussi, bien entendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insignifiant. Je frappe contre le mur. J'en ai assez. Je suis encore coincé au temple d'Ôrin à un niveau médiocre, en train d'enseigner à des disciples qui deviendront au mieux, aussi médiocres que moi. Alors que Kulilin a réalisé son rêve à treize ans et n'a pourtant pas cessé de progresser, pour arriver bien au-delà et être parmi ceux auxquels un monstre capable d'anéantir l'humanité s'intéresse suffisamment pour lui envoyer un de ses sbires l'éliminer. Je suis un minable.

Je surveille les disciples du troisième niveau, pendant qu'ils s'entraînent. Aucun n'a l'air de sortir du lot. Je m'ennuie. J'en ai assez de cette vie. J'ai envie de finir cette journée et d'aller boire un verre de saké. Je finis par mettre un terme à l'entraînement, les laissant se préparer pour aller à leur cours d'histoire générale ou de géographie, je ne sais plus. Ils sont en train de se préparer à y aller, mais soudainement, ils regardent tous dans une direction située derrière moi. Curieux, je me retourne et je vois un attroupement près de l'entrée de la cours. Avec mes disciples, je décide d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. J'entends Pîbosan s'exclamer :

« ... content de te voir, après toutes ces années ! »

Je me faufile dans la foule de disciples et je suis tétanisé. Un blouson rouge avec des manches blanches par-dessous lequel on devine un t-shirt blanc, un jeans, des baskets noires et une casquette de la même couleur avec le mot "Kame" écrit dessus. À côté de lui, se trouve une femme d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Blonde platine, yeux bleus cristallins, taille fine, une posture plutôt distante mais digne, malgré des vêtements plutôt communs, elle porte une veste en jean sur un top blanc tenu par des bretelles, un chaîne en or assez simple, des jeans attachés par une ceinture, et des baskets blanches. Il a un air gêné, se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire naïf, tandis qu'elle a l'air indifférente ne portant son regard sur personne. Soudainement, elle le porte sur moi. Elle me fixe sans rien dire, son expression toujours neutre. Je détourne mes yeux et je vois que maintenant, c'est lui qui me fixe, comme appréhensif mais calme malgré tout. Après toutes ces années, presque vingt ans après son départ, environ deux ans après le Cell Game, mon frère, Kulilin est de retour...


	8. Le nouveau Kulilin

« Disciples, voici la personne dont nous vous parlons tant dans les cours d'histoire des arts martiaux, le frère de Kulishô-sensei, un ancien disciple du Temple d'Ôrin, la fierté de ce Temple, qui est devenu élève de Maître Muten Rôshi, a été qualifié trois fois de suite au Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux, arrivant deux fois de suite en demi-finale, ayant combattu presque à égalité un être issu du Roi Démon Piccolo et ayant même participé au Cell Game. Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit Maître Kulilin ! »

Maître ? Depuis quand on l'appelle Maître ? Tous les disciples et mêmes quelques maîtres baissent la tête docilement en signe de politesse, accueillant mon frère avec un :

« Bon retour au Temple, Maître Kulilin ! »

Ce dernier se dirige vers moi, avec un air neutre. Une fois arrivé vers moi, me tend la main avec un sourire nerveux.

« Bonjour, Kulishô. Ca fait longtemps. »

Je regarde un moment sa main en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Mais finalement, je tends aussi la mienne et nous nous la serrons.

« Bonjour, Kulilin. »

Sa main est un peu tremblante. Mais elle est chaude, si chaude. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je le regarde dans ses yeux. Il y a une certaine tristesse en eux. Je lève la tête, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, plissant à nouveau les yeux. Mais je vois que la jeune femme me fixe aussi avec un air neutre. Elle a des yeux inquisiteurs, comme si elle tentait de m'évaluer, de voir qui je suis ou quelles sont mes intentions. Des yeux si pâles et perçants qui semblent me lire comme un livre ouvert. Je sens Kulilin me lâcher la main et se tourner. Il tousse.

« Ah oui... Hum... Je vous présente à tous, ma... ma fiancée... »

Hein ! Je me tourne rapidement vers lui. Sa fiancée ! Cette femme sublime ! Il a l'air d'hésiter, il lui lance un regard interrogateur. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et déclare, toujours cette même indifférence sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler N°18. »

Hein ? Pourquoi veut-elle qu'on l'appelle par un numéro ? Je ne comprends rien...

« Oooh ! Eh bien ! Kulilin, tu es plein de surprises. D'abord tu deviens un des meilleurs maîtres en arts martiaux du monde, et maintenant tu te trouves une si superbe future femme ! »

Pîbosan, qui s'est repris, se tourne alors vers celle qui s'est dénommée comme N°18.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. Je suis Pîbosan. J'ai été le premier maître de Kulilin et j'espère une partie de son inspiration. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous souhaitez qu'on vous appelle par un numéro, mais nous respecterons votre demande. Je suis sûr que vous devez être fière de votre fiancé qui est un expert en arts martiaux exceptionnel ! »

La... fiancée de mon frère, puisqu'il semble que c'est ce qu'elle est, regarde un moment la main tendue de Pîbosan, silencieuse. Elle se tourne vers Kulilin, en fronçant légèrement un sourcil. Mais finalement elle soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux et tend l'autre à mon ancien maître.

« Bonjour. »

Elle n'est pas très bavarde, apparemment. Sa voix ne reflète pas une grande réserve, ni une grande politesse, mais elle n'en est malgré tout pas pour autant impolie. Elle est juste neutre. Après, ce petit échange, elle croise les bras et détourne les yeux, ne regardant personne en particulier. Pîbosan a l'air un peu décontenancé, mais se reprend finalement et s'adresse aux disciples.

« Vu que nous avons des invités très particuliers, nous allons interrompre le programme normal pour aujourd'hui. »

Ca y est ! Kulilin arrive et on chamboule tout pour lui !

« Kulilin, pourrais-je te demander une petite faveur ? »

Mon frère se tourne vers mon supérieur hiérarchique.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous, Pîbosan-sensei ? »

Celui-ci secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est plus la peine de m'appeler sensei, Kulilin. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu m'as dépassé de très loin. En tout cas, je vois que ton attitude a aussi beaucoup changé. Tu es tellement plus calme que lorsque tu étais au temple, où tu affichais presque systématiquement une expression de défi. »

Mon frère rougit.

« Ce que je voulais te demander, c'est si tu serais d'accord de faire une petite démonstration aux disciples de tes extraordinaires compétences. Bien sûr, nous te prêterons une tenue de combat d'Ôrin, vu que tu sembles n'être venu qu'avec des vêtements de la ville.

- Euh... D'accord. Si vous le voulez. »

Un brouhaha excité se fait entendre dans la foule des élèves, qui ont l'air enthousiasmés à l'idée de voir un disciple de Muten Roshi à l'action. Kulilin me regarde, mais je me contente de lui dire, en détournant les yeux:

« Tout le monde t'attend. Va te changer. »

Kulilin reste un petit moment sans bouger, me fixant, puis il va dans le temple pour se changer. N°18 s'appuie contre le mur les bras toujours croisés. Elle me jette encore un regard, avant de se détourner sans faire attention à qui que ce soit. De nombreux disciples la dévisagent, mais aucun n'ose s'approcher. Je dois admettre qu'elle a quelque chose d'intimidant. Mon frère a vraiment réussi à la séduire? Pîbosan vient vers moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit en souriant:

« Tu dois être très content de revoir ton frère! »

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de lui sourire hypocritement, pas la peine qu'il se demande ce que j'ai. En tout cas, "content" n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierais. Je commence à avoir un peu la tête qui tourne.

Quand Kulilin revient, il a revêtu la tenue du Temple Ôrin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens comme une sorte de pincement au coeur. Je le regarde et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens. J'ai envie de vomir mais aussi de pleurer. J'arrive pas à savoir ce je veux faire, le regarder, détourner les yeux, croiser les bras, les laisser le long de mon coeur, m'appuyer sur une jambe ou sur l'autre, m'asseoir... J'ai le coeur qui bat. J'ai toujours cette boule dans ma gorge. J'arrive pas vraiment à être attentif à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Mon frère dirige un instant son attention sur moi, puis marche vers l'espace que les autres maîtres ont fait libérer. Les disciples sont assis en tailleur pour observer la scène. Je reste debout, mais derrière la foule des élèves.

Mon frère se met en position. Jambes écartées et repliées aux genoux, le corps mis de profil par rapport à la tête. Un poing ramené contre son corps, une main devant son visage avec les doigts repliés à moitié, les yeux fermés, concentré. Quelle sensation... C'est comme... s'il n'était pas là. Il ouvre les yeux et soudainement, la position de son corps a changé. La jambe qui était derrière lui, se trouve maintenant devant lui, alors que l'autre se trouve derrière. La main qu'il avait devant son visage est maintenant repliée contre son ventre, alors que son autre poing est tendu devant lui. Des feuilles qui étaient au sol, se sont soudainement mises à flotter autour de lui et retombent doucement. Je n'ai rien vu. C'est toujours aussi impressionnant de le voir faire ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas vu son mouvement, du tout. Puis, il recommence, son torse se retrouve légèrement pivoté, son poing tout à l'heure tendu est ramené à la hauteur de sa poitrine tandis que son autre main et maintenant tendue devant lui, paume en avant. Un autre courant d'air fait bouger les feuilles. Puis, soudainement, c'est son pied qui se trouve levé devant son visage et je vois des feuilles qui sont carrément tranchées. Il enchaîne. Ses mouvements sont invisibles, mais précis, puissants, j'oserai dire surnaturels. J'ai même l'impression que j'entends parfois l'air claquer. Je le fixe, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux. Je vois qu'il commence à sourire, prenant un plaisir évident au fait que ses spectateurs gardent un silence admiratif, mais il ne semble pas prétentieux pour autant. Il est juste heureux de montrer ce qu'il sait faire. J'ai tout raté. Chaque fois que je le vois, cela me rappelle à quel point je suis un raté. Il finit son mouvement en mettant son corps face à nous, jambes légèrement écartées, bras repliés ramenés contre son corps:

« Kiai! »

À ce moment, une petite bourrasque repousse loin les feuilles qui ne sont jamais retombées. Je le sens jusqu'ici, et c'est grâce à ça que je me rends compte que des larmes me coulent sur les joues. Je me retourne pour les essuyer, mais je vois que N°18 m'observe. Elle me regarde, sans rien dire. Son expression a toujours l'air neutre, mais pourtant... J'ai la sensation d'y lire autre chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Cette femme est difficile à décrypter. Elle se détourne finalement. Je me concentre alors de nouveau mon frère.

Les élèves le fixent silencieusement, ébahis. Soudainement, ils se mettent à applaudir et à s'exclamer d'admiration. Kulilin avec un sourire gêné se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Je l'observe. Malgré la gêne, il dégage une aura de liberté et je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je ne sais pas exprimer la sensation qu'il me donne autrement qu'en disant qu'il a l'air si libre, si insouciant. Rien à voir avec le Kulilin que j'ai connu. Soudainement de nombreux disciples se précipitent vers lui et se mettent à le bombarder de questions, particulièrement sur le Kamehameha et les attaques à base d'énergie dont leurs maîtres leur ont parlé – je ne l'ai jamais fait, car cela évoque trop de mauvais souvenirs et mes collègues prennent cela comme de la pudeur par rapport au fait que c'est mon frère. Mon frère essaie de les calmer, mais a un sourire ravi, même si un peu embarrassé. Il se met à expliquer.

« Le ki est l'énergie qui parcours notre corps. Tout le monde en a. Mais il faut savoir la canaliser, la diriger. Le plus facile, c'est de vous focaliser sur vos mains... »

Soudainement, une lueur apparaît dans sa main droite. Une boule d'énergie pure et bleue est concentrée dans sa paume. Il a l'air d'apprécier d'être ainsi le centre d'attention et d'expliquer ses secrets aux disciples impressionnés. Il a l'air si naturel et si heureux. Cela paraît si étrange, cette insouciance. Je dirige mon attention sur sa supposée fiancée. Elle le fixe et je vois quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas montré depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici: Un sourire. Il est léger, mais il a l'air sincère, alors qu'elle pose ses iris d'un bleu ciel intense sur mon frère. C'est pour lui, ce regard? Pourquoi ? Qu'a donc mon frère de si spécial ? Question stupide...

« Montrez-nous le Kamehameha, Kulilin-sama!

- Oh oui! On voudrait voir le Kamehameha, Kulilin-sensei! »

Les demandes des disciples fusent rapidement.

« D'accord... D'accord ! Du calme ! Je vais le faire, mais juste un tout petit. »

Je soupire. Je préfère partir. Je regarde une dernière fois mon frère, qui a ses mains repliées derrière lui, en train de préparer la technique de Muten Roshi. J'entre dans un couloir et je retourne méditer dans ma chambre. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

Nous sommes à table en train de manger. Kulilin et sa fiancée sont aussi là.

« C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas senti très bien, Kulishô. Tu aurais dû assister à la démonstration de Kamehameha de Kulilin! C'était autre chose de le voir de près, par rapport aux championnats! »

Mon frère hoche la tête, mais il a toute son attention sur moi. Est-ce de la tristesse que je vois dans son regard? Je fronce involontairement les sourcils et regarde mon assiette. Pîbosan récupère son attention.

« Au fait, Kulilin, je voulais te demander... Ce n'est pas Satan qui a éliminé Cell, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi et tes amis, hein? »

Mon frère rougit un peu.

« Hum... Enfin... C'est surtout Son Gohan, qui...

- Donc, la réponse est oui! Je le savais! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est incroyable d'avoir été le maître d'un homme qui a sauvé le monde!

- Euh... Je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais très bien que ma contribution à ce que tu es n'a été que très modeste. Ah... Si seulement j'avais su déceler le vrai talent qu'il y avait en toi! Vous devez vous sentir rassurée d'avoir un tel héros pour vous défendre en cas de besoin, mademoiselle. »

N°18 touche à peine sa nourriture et reste silencieuse. Et elle ne répond pas à la remarque de Pîbosan. C'est son fiancé qui le fait à sa place:

« Hum... Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi pour se défendre...

- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas...

- Elle est plus forte que moi. »

Le silence règne soudainement sur la table. Il l'a dit si simplement. Cette fille...? Plus forte que mon frère...? Mais... Il a combattu un être issu de Piccolo! Comment pourrait-elle être plus forte que lui ?

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Très drôle Kulilin! Très drôle! »

C'est Meguzô qui s'est mis à rire. Mais à voir la tête de mon frère, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il plaisante. Pîbosan semble le penser aussi.

« Tu es sérieux, Kulilin? »

Mon frère hoche simplement la tête, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il dise avec autant de légèreté que sa propre fiancée est plus forte que lui? Bon sang ! Il est si différent du sale mioche qu'il était avant ! Ce n'est pas seulement qu'il est fort, mais toute sa personnalité, son calme, son détachement... On dirait vraiment qu'il prend les choses comme elles sont. Comme s'il avait vécu tant de choses, que le simple fait d'avoir une fiancée plus forte que lui ne le perturbait pas plus que ça et qu'il l'acceptait tout simplement. Comme s'il acceptait que malgré toute sa force, son savoir et son art dans les arts martiaux, il acceptait qu'il y ait plus fort que lui.

« Eh bien... Mademoiselle... À vous voir, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez vous aussi une experte en arts martiaux... Hum... Excusez-moi, mais dans quelle école ou auprès de quel maître avez-vous étudié les arts martiaux? Seriez-vous d'accord de faire également une démonstration, demain?

- Je ne préfère pas. »

La réponse est immédiate et ignore totalement la première question. Elle ne regarde même pas Pîbosan, qui prend le même air décontenancé que lorsqu'elle avait détourné le regard après qu'ils se soient serré la main. Il y a un petit silence. Puis mon ancien maître essaie de se reprendre.

« Bien... Hum... Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. Vous ne devez pas vouloir voler la vedette à votre fiancé, le jour de son grand retour... Je... Hum... Je respecte ça. »

Kashusan essaie de reprendre la conversation.

« Comme tu peux le voir, les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé, ici, mais les gens ne sont plus les mêmes. Comme tu peux le constater, Amonshu-sensei a pris sa retraite, et c'est maintenant, Pîbosan qui a repris son rôle. Ton frère et Tachiomon sont devenus des maîtres du temple, à présent. »

La conversation se poursuit ainsi, durant le dîner. Je n'arrive toujours pas à avoir les idées claires, et je reste silencieux tout le long du repas, jetant des regards furtifs à mon frère, puis détournant les yeux en les plissant quand lui-même me regarde.

Je marche dans le couloir, pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je suis toujours un peu troublé. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un retour de Kulilin me chamboulerait tant. J'étais persuadé que je ne le reverrai pas. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici? Frimer? Me narguer? Je commence à entendre des voix, que je ne comprends pas au départ, puis de mieux en mieux. Ils sont dans le couloir qui part à ma droite, devant moi.

« Mais... Mâron...

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Et arrête aussi de faire l'idiot et va lui parler! On est venu ici pour ça! Certainement pas pour parler avec tes anciens hypocrites de maîtres!

- N°18... Ce ne sont pas des hypocrites. Ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'époque.

- Vraiment? Pour moi, le mieux que l'on peut lorsqu'on est un maître, c'est au moins de ne pas complètement délaisser un élève juste parce qu'il ne progresse pas assez vite à notre goût. De toute façon, je me fiche de tes soi-disant anciens maîtres! Va parler à ton frère!

- N°18! Il... Il est là... »

La voix de mon frère raisonne comme s'il lui demandait d'être plus discrète. Mais... Comment sait-il que je suis là ?

« Ah. Alors c'est lui, dans la tournure du couloir? »

Elle aussi, elle sait que je suis là?

« Va lui parler. Maintenant, Kulilin. »

Elle lui dit avec un peu plus de calme. Serait-ce de la tendresse que j'entends dans sa voix ?

« Je t'attendrais dans la chambre que tes anciens maîtres nous ont prêtée. »

Je l'entends s'éloigner.

« Kulishô. »

Je souffle en entendant mon frère prononcer mon nom et je m'avance dans le couloir où il se trouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ?

- Si tu étais resté pendant que j'expliquais le ki aux autres disciples, tu aurais su... » me dit-il, avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Je ne réponds pas. Il soupire.

« J'ai pu ressentir ta présence, grâce à ton ki. Tout le monde a du ki, et si tu te concentres bien, tu peux ressentir le ki des autres. Quant à N°18... Pour quelqu'un comme elle, tu n'es pas vraiment discret quand tu marches.

- Attends... Elle m'a entendu marcher ? Je n'ai pas fait le moindre bruit ! » Je souffle. « Tu n'es vraiment plus humain et ta fiancée non plus...

- Ne dis pas ça. »

Il a l'air de prendre cela à cœur. Je me demande pourquoi.

« Ce n'est qu'une expression. Peu importe. Vous étiez en train de discuter de quelque chose que tu devais me dire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se met à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, de façon gênée.

« Eh bien... Comme tu le sais, N°18 est ma fiancée. Et disons, qu'on se demandait si tu voudrais bien être présent à notre mariage. Il aura lieu dans deux mois. »

Je prends un petit moment pour bien assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Mon petit frère va se marier. Avant moi... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais eu personne dans ma vie, depuis Manda... Mais aucune relation sérieuse. Je n'en voulais pas. Et je n'en veux toujours pas... Manda... Penser à elle me fait toujours aussi mal. Je crois que Kulilin a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ecoute... Euh... Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. De toute façon, on a le temps, et N°18 et moi n'avons pas besoin de partir tout de suite. »

Il tourne alors les talons en me souhaitant bonne nuit et retourne auprès de sa fiancée.

J'ai passé la nuit à penser à ce que m'a demandé mon frère. Je suis totalement confus. Je pensais ne plus le revoir. Je pensais ne plus vouloir le revoir. Je pensais que si cela arrivait, je ne ressentirais que haine et colère. Et c'était le cas, au débat. Et maintenant, en partie. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je n'arrive plus trop à savoir ce que je ressens pour Kulilin. Est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ? Est-ce que je suis content de le revoir ? Est-ce que j'aimerais aller à son mariage ? Je n'arrive pas à le savoir. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me sens pas bien, depuis son retour. J'ai l'estomac noué. Mieux vaut que je ne mange pas, ce matin. Sinon, je crois que je vais me sentir mal. Quand j'arrive au réfectoire et vais vers les autres maîtres, Kulilin et N°18 sont déjà là aussi. Je m'assois et je me rends compte qu'ils sont encore en train de discuter pour faire encore une autre journée spéciale où Kulilin parlera aux disciples de son expérience et de ses diverses techniques. Il a l'air un peu gêné, mais en même temps, très content de toute l'attention qu'on lui porte. Je roule des yeux et m'assois. Je commence à essayer de manger, mais comme je le pensais, ça ne passe pas, alors je repousse mon bol de riz.

« Kulishô, tu ne manges pas ? » demande Pîbosan.

« Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Si vous voulez bien, je préfère me retirer.

- Oh ! Quel dommage, tu vas encore rater une démonstration de ton frère. »

Je me lève sans répondre. Kulilin et sa fiancée me fixent tous les deux sans rien dire. Je préfère les ignorer et je me dirige donc vers ma chambre.

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. J'entends dans les couloirs, des disciples qui ne m'ont pas encore remarqué et qui discutent joyeusement.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il paraît que Kulilin-sama va encore donner des cours, aujourd'hui !

- Ah ! C'est génial ! Il est petit et pourtant, il est vraiment incroyable! Cela me donne espoir de pouvoir y arriver, malgré ma taille !

- Et en plus, il explique bien les choses et avec calme.

- Rien à voir avec son frère... Il est toujours bougon. Dès que tu lui demandes quelque chose, on dirait qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais le dernier des cons !

- Et puis, il a l'air de se ficher complètement de ce qu'on fait, quand il nous entraîne. Ils nous engueule juste quand on est agité.

- Et il est pas si terrible au combat. J'ai du mal à croire que Kulishô-sensei soit le frère de Kulilin-sama !

- Je préférerais avoir Kulilin-sama comme maître à la place de son frère !

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Ce serait cool ! Kulishô-sensei devrait plutôt retourner au village et élever des cochons, ça irait à son caractère de cochon !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Ha! Ha!

- Chut ! Il est là ! »

Ils se tournent tous vers moi et baissent très rapidement les yeux, en rougissant. Ils ont sûrement peur que je les punisse. Mais je ne vais même pas perdre mon temps à ça. Je préfère faire comme si je ne les avais pas entendus. De toute façon, les punir ne servirait à rien. Je passe donc mon chemin sans les regarder. Je les entends souffler.

« Vous croyez qu'ils nous a entendus ? »

Oui ! Et je vous entends encore, petits cons ! Tout ça, c'est encore de la faute de Kulilin ! Il me pourrit toujours la vie, même après tout ce temps et autant d'absence ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Je n'irai pas à son foutu mariage ! Je sens enfin la colère remonter de nouveau en moi.

Je viens de finir ma bouteille de saké, dans ma chambre. Je la jette par terre, mais elle ne se brise pas. Je sens soudainement une présence. Je lève les yeux et je la vois, sur le pas de ma porte, la fiancée de mon frère. Elle me regarde de ses yeux froids.

« Pitoyable... »

Je la fixe un moment, puis, j'éclate de rire.

« Salut ! Que me vaut le plaisir... Mâron ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on l'appelle par ce qui doit être son vrai nom. Tiens... D'ailleurs, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je la regarde dans les yeux, eux aussi me rappellent vaguement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je secoue la tête. Peu importe.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas venir au mariage ? »

Cela m'étonne qu'elle me le demande. Je recentre mon attention sur elle. Et finalement, je réponds :

« Non. »

Elle soupire avec dédain.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si important pour Kulilin. Tu n'es qu'un homme pathétique et jaloux, incapable de se prendre en main et de savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que tu as une langue, finalement. Et pas des plus sympathiques.

- Je n'aime pas faire dans le médodrame. Mais si je laisse Kulilin faire, on sera encore ici après la date du mariage. Et tu n'as pas l'air de mieux savoir ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ?

- Tu es hostile envers ton frère. Dès que quelqu'un parle en bien de lui ou qu'il est le centre d'attention, tu as l'air de détester ça. Pourtant, quand il est là, tu lui jettes souvent des regards furtifs ou tu le fixes avant de détourner les yeux. Et puis, tes larmes, hier. Il te manque.

- Merci pour l'analyse, Mademoiselle je-ne-sais-plus-combien. C'est quoi cette histoire de numéro, d'ailleurs ? Ca correspond à ta hiérarchie parmi les autres conquêtes de mon frère ? »

Je ris, mais en la fixant, je m'interromps immédiatement. Son regard glacé... Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je ne devrais probablement pas la provoquer. Mais je poursuis plus sérieusement.

« De toute façon, tu ne me connais pas. Pour qui tu te prends pour me dire que tu sais mieux que moi, ce que je pense ? »

Elle ne répond toujours pas, mais elle me jette un regard plein de dégoût. Ca m'énerve soudainement, tous ces regards de mépris qu'elle me lance. Je pense que c'est l'alcool qui me fait faire ce que je vais faire. Je m'approche d'elle :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'une femme aussi superbe que toi fous avec mon frère... C'est un nain, il n'a pas de nez... Il est niais au possible. Est-ce juste parce qu'il est fort ? Tu sais, je pourrais certainement plus te satisfaire que lui. »

Je lève la main pour lui caresser le visage. Mais elle me la prend et la serre dans une poigne d'acier. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait facilement me broyer les os. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie. Elle me prend alors le cou, et je ne peux plus respirer. Elle me soulève.

« Minable petit con! Dire que c'est moi qui ai poussé Kulilin à essayer de se réconcilier avec toi! Et toi, tu lui manques de respect, en essayant ton pathétique petit tour de drague sur moi! Je ne voudrais jamais d'un minable comme toi! »

Elle me lâche et je tombe par terre, en me tenant la gorge, reprenant mon souffle.

Je lève les yeux et je vois Kulilin. Il me regarde d'un air abasourdi. Puis, il serre les poings et prend une expression colérique. Va-t-il me frapper ? Mais finalement, son visage s'apaise, il soupire et secoue la tête.

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû revenir... »

Je ne réponds rien. Il y a un moment de silence, durant lequel Kulilin ne me regarde pas. N°18 le fixe d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Kulishô, tu sais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à progresser quand j'étais ici? »

Je pose mes yeux sur mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire.

« C'est parce que je manquais totalement de confiance en moi. J'étais trop focalisé sur ce que les autres pensaient de moi. Leurs moqueries... C'est parce que j'ai finalement pu ne me concentrer que sur mon entraînement que j'ai pu progressé. Grâce à Roshi-sensei et à Gokû qui ne m'ont jamais rabaissé, que j'en suis là. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai changé. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié et j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi nous n'avons jamais pu être proche. Et j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'on se ressemble, tous les deux. Je voulais te revoir, pour voir si on pouvait enfin régler ça. »

Il resta un moment silencieux.

« Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. J'ai beau avoir changé, les choses ne changent pas entre nous, apparemment. »

Il me lance un regard plein de tristesse, puis ajoute:

« Je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas. Bonne chance, Kulishô. Adieu. »

Il me tourne alors le dos et s'en va. N°18 le suit, sans me jeter un regard.

Je reste un moment à terre, sans bouger. La tête vide. Je suis comme assommé. Et soudainement, je sens les larmes couler. Qu'ai-je fait de ma vie? Kulilin n'a pas cessé d'avancer, alors qu'il était parti de plus bas que moi. Et moi, je n'ai fait que du surplace, en m'apitoyant sur mon sort. Il a tort quand il dit qu'on se ressemble. C'est vrai que moi aussi je me laisse toujours influencer par ce que les autres pensent. Mais ce n'est plus le cas de Kulilin. Mais surtout, Kulilin n'a jamais cherché à frimer, à être le centre de l'attention. La seule chose qu'il ait jamais voulu, c'est de faire de son mieux, se dépasser lui-même. Mais il voulait aussi rendre fiers nos parents... et moi, je m'en rends compte, aujourd'hui. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il est revenu, parce qu'il espérait que je sois devenu fier de lui et que je l'accepte enfin. Et finalement, je l'ai encore rejeté. Moi, tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi, c'était simplement ma propre image. Je voulais impressionner, qu'on me respecte, qu'on m'admire parce qu'on me considère le meilleur. Mais sans l'admiration de ceux qui m'entourent, je deviens un incapable. C'est pour ça que je rejette la faute sur ceux qui m'entourent. Si Kulilin a pu devenir meilleur, qu'il a pu devenir un artiste martial aussi fantastique, c'est parce qu'il a su se détacher du regard des autres, qu'il a su s'attacher à l'essentiel. Je veux changer aussi. Longtemps, je reste par terre, à pleurer. Et soudainement, je réalise une chose. Je dois partir. Si je reste, je vais toujours rester le même homme aigri, sans avenir... Je me lève. Je me dirige vers mes tiroirs pour préparer mes affaires. Il faut tout de même que j'avertisse Pîbosan.

Je viens de passer sur les tombes de mes parents, de Manda et de ses parents, pour me recueillir. Il y avait déjà des fleurs sur leurs tombes. Mais j'ai quand même déposé les miennes. J'ai brûlé quelques encens et j'ai prié pour leurs âmes et pour qu'ils me soutiennent dans le voyage que je vais entreprendre. Je suis resté encore deux jours au Temple, le temps de finir la semaine. Quand j'ai parlé à Pîbosan de mon intention de partir, il a d'abord été surpris et a voulu me retenir, mais devant ma détermination, il m'a finalement souhaité de trouver ce que je voulais trouver. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux trouver, d'ailleurs. Mais j'espère que je le saurai au cours de ce voyage, dont je ne sais même pas s'il aura une fin. Avant de partir cependant, je dois rendre visite à une personne, quelqu'un à qui je dois beaucoup.

Je suis devant sa maison. La maison de Monsô et sa famille. Je souffle et je vais vers sa porte. Je toque. Après quelques secondes, j'entends des petits pas courir. Une petite fille de peut-être cinq ou six ans ouvre alors la porte. Elle me regarde d'un air surpris et curieux.

« T'es qui, monsieur? »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« T'es pas Noisette! »

De quoi parle-t-elle? Elle devait attendre quelqu'un. Je souris et m'agenouille devant elle. Elle continue de me regarder de ses grands yeux bruns. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Monsô. Elle est plutôt mignonne et elle n'a pas l'air timide. En tout cas, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, intriguée, mais sans bouger.

« Non, je ne suis pas Noisette, petite. Je m'appelle Kulishô. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?

- Macadamia! Pourquoi t'es là, Kulisho-u? »

Je souris devant sa prononciation de mon nom.

« Je suis venu voir ton papa. Est-ce qu'il...

- Papaaaaaa! Y'a Kulisho-u qui veut te parleeer! »

Et sans même me jeter un nouveau regard, elle repart dans la maison. Et je vois un Monsô apparaître regardant le dos sa fille d'un air intrigué. Puis, il me voit et reste un moment figé. Il a maintenant des cheveux, noirs, assez courts. Il porte un tablier sur un dôgi bleu marine, comme s'il était en train de cuisiner. Je le regarde dans ses yeux verts et le salue alors.

« Bonjour Monsô. Désolé, d'arriver à l'improviste.

- Kulishô...? Tu... Waaah! Ca fait longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Enfin, je veux dire... Euh... Entre! »

Je suis surpris. Vu la façon dont je l'ai traité, les dernières années où on était tous les deux au Temple, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'invite chez lui aussi simplement.

« Je... Ah... Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne déranges pas! Enfin, c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te présenter à ma famille. Tu as déjà rencontré mon agitée de fille, Macadamia. Mais ma femme et mon fils sont sortis voir ma belle-mère. Bref! Entre! »

Au moment où j'entre, j'entends des pas derrière moi et une petite fille apparaît au pas de la porte.

« M. Monsô, je... Aaaaaaaaaah! »

En me voyant, elle pousse un cri de stupeur. Elle me regarde d'un air un peu effrayé, mais en voyant Monsô à côté de moi, elle comprend que je ne suis pas un voleur ou quoi qu'elle se soit imaginée d'autre. Des pas rapides se font entendre, et Macadamia apparaît soudainement.

« Noisette! Vite, allons-y! Au revoir papa! Au revoir Kulisho-u! »

Elle prend Noisette par la main et la tire, la poussant ainsi à la suivre. Monsô se précipite sur le pas de la porte.

« Je te veux à la maison avant midi et demi! Et ne faites pas de bêtises! »

Il revient dans la maison et ferme la porte, en soupirant.

« Voilà! C'était... C'était ma fille, Macadamia. »

Nous rions tous les deux.

Il me conduit dans la salle de séjour. Sa maison ressemble à celle que mes parents possédaient avant. Mais toutes les maisons du village se ressemblent. Cependant, la sienne dégage plus de chaleur que la mienne. Il doit être heureux avec sa famille. Cela me réjouit pour lui, mais en même temps, cela me rend triste pour moi. Enfin... Ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur moi. En me servant le thé, il me demande:

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut la bonne surprise de cette visite? Tu n'avais pas tellement l'air de vouloir me revoir, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé... »

Je vois qu'il a un sourire amer en disant ça, mais qu'il essaie de rester poli et de ne pas laisser paraître que la blessure de ce que je lui ai fait s'est peut-être rouverte.

« Est-ce en rapport avec le fait que Kulilin soit revenu au village?

- Hein? Il est passé au village aussi?

- Oui, il s'est recueilli sur les tombes de vos parents et de Manda. Très jolie fiancée qu'il a, d'ailleurs. Un peu froide... Non, en fait, totalement glaciale, mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle comprenait Kulilin, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. C'est une impression que j'ai eue quand je l'ai vue l'accompagner au cimetière.

- Oh... Ainsi, il est passé au cimetière... »

Je reste un petit moment, silencieux et je bois une gorgée de mon thé.

« Oui, sa fiancée n'est vraiment pas banale. Mais je crains que je ne me sois aliéné ma future belle-soeur pour un bon moment. Et mon frère aussi, d'ailleurs, bien que ça, ce ne soit pas nouveau...

- Oh... Eh ben, c'est la première fois que je te vois sous-entendre que la mésentente entre ton frère et toi, serait peut-être un peu de ta responsabilité. En même temps, tu ne parlais pas énormément de ton frère, à l'époque. »

Je souris amèrement.

« Et qu'as-tu fait de si terrible pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point ?

- Oh... Je préfère éviter d'en parler, je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. »

Je rougis de honte en repensant à mon comportement d'il y a deux jours. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir agis de façon aussi vulgaire... Cela devait être l'alcool.

« En tout cas, il s'est trouvé une vraie beauté. Être un expert en arts martiaux, cela doit attirer les filles.

- En l'occurrence, elle est aussi une experte en arts martiaux.

- Hein? Vraiment? Elle n'en a pas l'air.

- Crois-moi... Et elle non plus n'a pas un niveau humain... J'en ai fait l'expérience... »

Je me touche le cou en repensant à sa poigne sur moi, lors de notre dernière conversation. Monsô rit légèrement, puis secoue la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour la mettre en colère? En tout cas, je me demande où Kulilin l'a dénichée, alors. Je n'ai pas assisté aux derniers championnat du monde, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me tenir au courant avec la presse et elle n'a participé à aucun d'entre eux... »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être elle, la femme évanouie mystérieuse, dont les journalistes présents au Cell Game ont parlé, et qui est soudainement apparue au milieu du combat. Ils avaient dit qu'elle était blonde, non ? En tout cas, mon frère a définitivement quitté le monde humain pour entrer dans un monde où même les jolies filles sont sur-humaines.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! M'en parle pas. J'ai été sacrément surpris quand j'ai vu Kulilin au Cell Game. On dirait presque qu'il est devenu un super-héros ou un truc du genre.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu sais que c'est exactement ce que j'ai entendu un disciple dire, après que Kulilin et sa fiancée soient partie du Temple? Il paraît qu'ils sont partis directement en s'envolant ! Comme ça ! Fiuuu ! Ha! Ha! Ha! »

Nous rions encore un peu. Puis, je reprends mon sérieux.

« Ecoute, si je suis venu, c'était... eh bien... parce que je voulais m'excuser. Je... À l'époque, tu étais mon ami. Un véritable ami, comme je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter meilleur. Et moi, comme un idiot, je t'ai rejeté. Je t'ai blessé. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pardon. Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore la moindre importance pour toi, mais je voulais vraiment... Je ne sais pas... Te dire à quel point je suis content d'avoir eu un ami comme toi, même si je t'ai traité comme... comme...

- De la merde. »

Il complète, en voyant que j'ai du mal à finir ma phrase. Et sa réponse me fait me sentir encore plus mal. Comment j'ai pu le traiter ainsi?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. De l'eau est passé sous les ponts. Mais... C'est un peu étrange... Pourquoi? Après toutes ces années?

- Eh bien... J'ai décidé de partir. Je veux me trouver. Je ne peux plus rester ici, je n'avance pas. Et regarde ce que je suis devenu. Si j'avais suivi Kulilin, il y a vingt ans, comme il me l'avait proposé, je serais peut-être quelqu'un de bien meilleur. Et je ne parle pas simplement des arts martiaux.

- Il t'avait proposé de le suivre? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne savais pas où il comptait aller...

- J'ai menti, pour ne pas devoir expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas averti les maîtres.

- Et où comptes-tu partir?

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste voyager. Voir le monde. J'espère trouver des réponses ou peut-être simplement des questions auxquelles je n'avais encore jamais pensées. Je veux enfin... grandir. »

Il me fixe silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas si cela te consolera, mais je trouve que tu as déjà un peu grandi. »

Je suis un peu surpris, puis je lui souris.

« Merci. Mais aller! Avant que je ne parte, raconte-moi un peu tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie, depuis toutes ces années. Je vois déjà que tu as une belle petite famille. »

Il me sourit et nous passons les heures suivantes à parler. Ou plutôt, je le laisse me parler, me raconter ce qu'il est devenu.

Quand on est sur le point d'approcher midi, je décide que c'est le moment de partir. Monsô me raccompagne à sa porte.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester quelques jours, avant de partir?

- Non, c'est gentil. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu te parler avant de partir. Mais je préfère partir, maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis. Merci d'avoir été mon ami. »

Il s'avance alors vers moi et me donne une embrassade avec force, je la lui rends. Il s'écarte alors.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance. Et quand tu auras trouvé tes réponses, reviens me voir, s'il te plaît. »

Je lui sers la main en souriant, et je me mets en route. Je souris. Je me demande ce que je vais découvrir. Une nouvelle vie commence. J'ai une dernière pensée pour Manda. J'espère te rendre fière de moi, Manda...

Je suis sur ma barque. Cela fait cinq mois que Boo est mort et que les humains ont tous été miraculeusement ressuscités. Satan prétend encore avoir été celui qui a tué Boo, mais je parie que c'est encore Kulilin et ses amis qui l'ont vaincu. D'ailleurs, Babidi nous avait montré par télépathie Gokû en train de se battre avec Boo. Gokû est un gars bizarre avec ses cheveux qui changent de couleur et de longueur. Mais bon, je devrais y être habitué. Et puis, le plus étrange est encore que Babidi ait lancé un avis de recherche sur le mec issu de Piccolo. Mais cette histoire m'a poussé à enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller voir mon frère, avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne tue l'un de nous deux. Et puis, quand j'ai revu Manda au Paradis, elle m'a engueulé quand je lui ai dit je n'étais pas encore réconcilié avec Kulilin. Elle est restée énergique, même au Paradis. Cela me rassure de savoir que je la retrouverais quand je retournerais au Paradis pour de bon, dans j'espère plusieurs années.

Durant ces cinq ans, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai affronté différents problèmes et dangers et j'ai rencontré des gens de toutes sortes. Mais j'ai fini par m'installer dans un village du sud du continent de Kâfri, il y a deux ans. C'est un village très pauvre, souvent sujet à la sécheresse. Je me suis habitué aux conditions de vie rudes et j'essaie d'aider les habitants du mieux que je peux. J'y ai rencontré Nam, un grand expert en arts martiaux que j'avais vu au 21e Championnat du Monde et qui avait perdu en demi-finale contre Gokû. Il m'a appris énormément de choses. Je pense avoir progressé auprès de lui, autant en tant qu'expert en arts martiaux qu'en tant qu'humain.

Je fouille dans ma bure blanche et je sors le papier où j'ai griffonné l'adresse de Muten Roshi. Je souris. Je m'étais moqué de Kulilin quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé son adresse dans l'annuaire, et finalement, j'ai fait la même chose. On verra bien. En tout cas, j'aperçois maintenant une petit île avec une maison dessus. En m'approchant, je remarque qu'il y a écrit Kame House dessus. La maison ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce que j'aurais imaginé d'un grand maître. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Et puis, il est la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être m'indiquer où se trouve mon frère, que je n'ai pas pu trouver dans l'annuaire et les organisateurs du championnat ayant refusé de me communiquer l'adresse qu'avaient donné Kulilin et N°18. Quand j'arrive enfin sur l'île, à ma surprise trois personnes m'observent.

« Ku... Kulishô? C'est toi? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver aussi facilement. Je souris.

« Salut, mon frère. »

Il a changé, il a des cheveux maintenant. Contrairement à moi, qui continue de me raser. Je vois qu'il a derrière lui une petite fille blonde avec des couettes, ayant ses grands yeux joviaux et sans nez. Apparemment, j'ai une nièce. Je regarde du côté de ma belle-soeur, qui n'a pas changé du tout. Elle me lance un regard glacial et dur. Toujours aussi protectrice avec son mari, on dirait. Cela va être difficile de me réconcilier avec elle. Mais j'ai le temps. Aujourd'hui, je reprends contact avec mon frère.

FIN


	9. Épilogue: Au paradis

Nous vivions dans la terreur. Depuis quelques jours, le monde subissait les attaques meurtrières d'un monstre nommé Boo. Il avait une apparence ridicule. Rose, les yeux plissés comme un renard, obèse, chauve avec une espèce de longue protubérance molle sur le sommet du crâne, un pantalon blanc bouffant et un gilet noir qui laissait ressortir son ventre bedonnant. Il aurait été risible s'il n'avait probablement été la créature la plus terrible que le monde ait connu. En à peine deux jours, il avait fait plus de victimes que même le Grand Roi Démon Piccolo, il y a plus de deux-cents ans ! Les grandes villes avaient totalement disparu, rasées par des boules d'énergie ou bien complètement vidées de leurs habitants par ce démon rose qui leur destinait un sort qui aurait été comique s'il n'avait pas été aussi profondément horrible. Le monstre les transformait en friandises pour ensuite les dévorer goulûment. Cette folie cannibale se poursuivait depuis quelques jours. J'avais la sensation que l'humanité était au bord de l'extinction. Nous avions de la chance que notre village se trouve isolé loin de tout. Le monstre ne nous avait pas encore atteints. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Quand ce monstre fit son apparition, il était accompagné d'un petit être à l'air vicieux, qui se dénommait Babidi. Il prétendait commander Boo. Il était très chétif. Sa couleur de peau était d'un étrange jaune sale avec un long crâne clairsemé de poils éparses, et tout aussi fripé que le reste de son corps. Il avait de grands yeux globuleux et vicieux. Il portait une toge bleue avec un M dessus, et une cape orange. Son visage était une sorte de petit museau avec deux petites protubérances, comme des antennes de chaque côté de la bouche. Quand son visage d'horreur était soudainement apparu dans mon esprit, et que son atroce voix nasillarde avait raisonné dans ma tête, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations, mais j'ai vu que tout le monde autour de moi vivait la même chose. Quand il nous a présenté sa créature, j'ai failli rire. J'ai déchanté quand Boo a d'abord transformé en bonbons tout les habitants d'une ville, avant de les manger, puis de raser la ville en soufflant dessus. Oui, en soufflant, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel, que cela soit venant de Piccolo ou de Cell.

Babidi avait alors menacé de détruire toute vie sur la planète dans les cinq jours, s'il ne retrouvait pas trois personnes. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir parmi les visages qu'il montrait par télépathie, celui du fils du Roi Démon Piccolo... C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais après sa première apparition au vingt-troisième championnat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Babidi avait l'air de lui en vouloir, autant qu'aux deux gosses qu'il nous avait aussi montrés. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'un d'eux, bien que son visage me rappelait quelque chose. Ses cheveux lavandes surtout me laissent l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Par contre, j'ai reconnu le deuxième enfant. C'est le portrait craché de Son Gokû. Il a donc un deuxième enfant et lui aussi se bat contre les monstres, c'est de famille apparemment. Toujours est-il, qu'un homme avait alors tout de suite répondu à l'appel télépathique du sorcier. L'imbécile ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que négocier avec un psychopathe est inutile, quand le sorcier le tua en lui faisant éclater la tête. D'un autre côté, je me demande qui était le plus idiot, celui qui croyait calmer un homme capable de massacrer une ville entière le sourire aux lèvres, ou ce même homme qui effraie ses potentiels informateurs en tuant l'un d'eux gratuitement... Je crois que personne ne voudrait d'une mort aussi affreuse, en tout cas pas moi. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me sentir mal, quand j'ai vu ça.

Plus tard, Babidi avait continué à nous montrer la destructions de plusieurs villes. Jusqu'à ce que Gokû apparaisse... À ce moment, je m'étais demandé où étaient Kulilin et tous les autres. Babidi avait commencé à nous montrer sa rencontre avec Gokû, alors que ce dernier tentait de négocier sans succès. Apparemment, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant... Gokû s'est alors lancé dans une explication à laquelle je n'ai rien compris. Il changeait la couleur, la coiffure ou la longueur de ses cheveux, faisant apparaître des éclairs autour de lui. J'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de me poser des questions sur les capacités de Kulilin et ses amis, mais tout de même... On aurait dit des tours de magie... Pas étonnant que Satan arrive à faire croire ce qu'il veut à la population. Puis, Gokû avait commencé à se battre contre Boo. Comme d'habitude avec eux, le combat était très violent et même cataclysmique. Gokû avait offert un bon combat contre Boo, et j'avais même cru qu'il allait gagné. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait arrêté le combat et l'avait remis à plus tard. Puis, il avait disparu et Babidi avait alors coupé le contact. Les massacres s'étaient poursuivis et même accélérés, mais Babidi ne nous les montrait plus. D'après les rares témoins, Boo n'était plus accompagné par lui et plus personne n'avait revu Babidi.

Le lendemain, j'ai vu quelques lueurs dans le ciel, elles se sont abattues sur nous et me voilà. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est que cet endroit... Quoi que... Non, en fait, je sais. Je crois que je suis mort. Et c'est l'Au-Delà. Plusieurs âmes se bousculent autour de moi. Tout est assez confus. Il y a une espèce de mer de nuages jaunes à perte de vue et le ciel est de la même couleur, mais un peu plus pâle. Oh ! Je vois un espèce de gigantesque palais blanc devant nous, avec "WELCOME" écrit sur le bâtiment qui sert de porte d'entrée. Quelle superbe structure ! Bien qu'elle soit un peu étrange. On dirait une grande pagode aux toits en tuiles rouges avec des cornes sur l'étage supérieur. Il y a un long muret qui en fait le tour et de grandes tours parsemées autour du bâtiment principal.

« Avancez ! Et ne vous bousculez pas ! »

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de prononcer ces instructions. Mais... C'est un oni ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. Alors ils existent ? J'en vois quelques autres, qui donnent aussi des instructions. Mais ils sont un peu différents de ce que raconte le folklore. Ils ont bien une ou deux cornes disposées diversement sur leurs crânes et la peau rouge ou bleue, mais ils portent des costumes à cravates et certains des lunettes de vue. Ils ressemblent à de parfaits employés de bureau et utilisent des mégaphones pour nous parler.

« Non, mais t'as pas entendu ce que l'oni a dit ? Avance ! »

L'une des âmes dernière moi me sort de ma réflexion et se met à me pousser. J'avance, mais me précipite trop et bouscule deux âmes devant moi.

« Eh toi ! Fais attention! Tu as marché sur mon feu-follet !

- Ah... Pa... Pardon ! »

Je commence à être un peu perdu, avec toute cette agitation, et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace pour qu'on avance. On est sur une espèce de route-passerelle assez étroite.

« Je comprends même pas ce que je fais là ! J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir et soudainement bam ! Je suis là !

- Moi, j'ai vu des lueurs dans le ciel !

- Vous croyez que c'était Boo ?

- J'ai entendu dire que Satan allait le combattre !

- Ah ! Si c'est vrai, alors c'en est bientôt fini de Boo.

- Ouais, mais c'est trop tard pour nous...

- J'aurai même pas connu de garçon !

- Satan va nous venger !

- Ouais !

- Comme si Satan pouvait faire quoi que ce soit... À l'heure qu'il est, il a sûrement déjà été tué d'une pichenette de Boo... »

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute, quand tout le monde se tourne vers moi, avec un air furieux malgré leur absence de visage. J'ai tendance à oublier que les gens voient en Satan un grand héros et qu'ils aiment pas trop quand on le critique... Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche, en me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dit. Tiens ? Je peux former des mains avec mon âme !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, toi ?!

- Comment oses-tu dire ça de Satan ?!

- C'est le plus fort !

- Il nous a déjà sauvé de Cell !

- Ouais !

- Et puis, c'est le père de ma future fille ! Enfin... De mon ancienne future fille... J'étais enceinte de lui.

- Hein ?! C'est vrai ?!

- Mais non ! Elle arrête pas de dire ça pour se faire mousser, mais en fait... »

Je les laisse continuer leur conversation pour le moins étrange et j'essaie de faire revenir mes bras. Hmm... Ca ne marche pas... Il faut me concentrer. Si j'utilise la méthode de concentration que m'a apprise Nam, où il faut sentir chaque partie de son corps, peut-être que... Alors... Se concentrer... Je pense à ma main gauche. Elle est là, je la sens, sa structure, plate, un dos, une paume, cinq doigts articulés et fins que je gesticule... ... Oh ! Waaah ! Elle est vraiment là ! Aller ! Concentre-toi encore plus. Pense à ton corps... Après un petit moment de concentration où j'essaie de reconstruire dans mon esprit la sensation de tous mon corps, j'ouvre les yeux et je regarde en bas. Oh ! J'ai un torse ! Et des bras entiers ! J'ai pas encore de jambes et mon corps est blanc translucide et se finit en vapeur, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'ai récupéré un corps ! Cool !

- Waaaah ! Comment t'as fait ça !?

- C'est cool !

- Tsss ! T'es le mec qui disait que Boo avait tué Satan, non ?

- Quel frimeur !

- T'es trop "cool" pour avoir du respect envers le plus grand héros que la Terre ait porté, hein !?

- Ouais et t'es trop "cool" pour être juste en forme de vapeur ! "Ouh ! Regardez ! J'ai un corps !" "Regardez ! J'ai un visage !" Arrête de faire ton intéressant !

- Quand on est trop stupide pour reconnaître la grandeur de Satan, on la ramène pas ! »

Devant ce sursaut d'hostilité je préfère reprendre ma forme vaporeuse. Sales cons... Gnagnagna Satan... Il est nul votre Satan ! Kulilin, sa femme et ses amis sont beaucoup plus forts que lui ! C'est eux qui sauveront la Terre ! Enfin... J'espère que Kulilin et les autres sont toujours vivants... Et dire que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'aller le retrouver pour m'excuser...

Au bout d'une longue attente, je me retrouve enfin à l'intérieur de la grande pagode centrale. Le géant en face de moi est saisissant. Il est habillé avec un élégant ensemble costard-cravate gris et blanc, assis tranquillement face à un gigantesque bureau. Il ressemble à un cadre d'entreprise. Mais il a la peau rouge sang, une grande barbe de crin noir, et un chapeau cornu avec marqué dessus le kanji signifiant "cité" et qui se trouve être le premier caractère de ce que je devine être son nom : Enma. Alors il existe... Il a l'air fatigué et feuillette un grand livre, avec un crayon à la main. Deux onis de taille normale et ressemblant à ceux à l'extérieur se tiennent de chaque côté du bureau.

« Kulishô. »

Le roi Enma prononce mon nom avec une voix forte et claire, pleine d'autorité, sans être agressive. Je m'avance.

« O... Oui...

- Hmm... Oh ! Mais... Tu es le frère de Kulilin, l'ami de Son Gokû !

- Hein ? Vous... Vous connaissez mon frère... ?

- Oui... Il est déjà passé par là... » me répond-il d'un air absent.

« Alors Kulilin est mort ?! »

Alors Boo a même réussi à le tuer lui ?! Je sens une boule dans ma gorge... Enfin, non, j'en ai pas... C'est bizarre d'être juste une âme. Mais... Kulilin... Enma interrompt mes pensées.

« Hein ? Non, non, il n'est pas mort en ce moment ! »

Il a l'air surpris que j'aie cru Kulilin mort, mais là, c'est moi qui suis étonné pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il était déjà passé ici ?

« "Pas... en ce moment"... ? Et vous avez dit qu'il était passé ici... Que v... »

Sans plus prendre la peine de m'écouter, il poursuit :

« Tu n'as pas toujours été très gentil avec ton frère. »

Je rougis et je baisse le regard, un peu honteux.

« Enfin... Tu as aussi parfois essayé de l'aider. Pas souvent, mais quand même, ça rattrape un peu. Par contre, tu as été un très mauvais professeur et souvent méchant avec tes mauvais disciples »

Il plisse le regard. J'ai encore plus honte. C'est vrai que j'avais parfois tendance à me défouler sur les disciples que je n'aimais pas. Ce n'est jamais allé trop loin, mais je ne leur rendais pas la vie facile...

« Mais tes dernières années, sans être héroïques, sont tout de même assez exemplaires... »

Il poursuit, sans me regarder... Pensif... Finalement, il souffle, d'un air fatigué.

« Bon ! C'est pas parce que tu es de la famille d'un ami de Gokû que je peux passer trop de temps avec toi. Nous sommes assez débordés comme ça. Aller ! Tu mérites bien le Paradis ! Suivant ! »

Il met un tampon sur son cahier et un oni s'approche de moi.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, l'avion spirituel va bientôt partir en direction du Paradis. »

Je suis soulagé ! Je me rends soudainement compte que mes actions passées ou mon manque d'action auraient pu peser en faveur de l'Enfer... Bon, peut-être que je dramatise un peu, je n'étais pas un monstre tout de même, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Je suis content de voir que ces dernières années sont considérées comme "exemplaires" par une autorité divine !

Je suis l'oni dans un long couloir avec quelques autres âmes, quand on en sort enfin, j'aperçois... un... avion... ? C'est vrai que c'est ce que l'oni a dit, maintenant que j'y pense. L'Au-Delà utilise des avions pour transporter les âmes au Paradis... ? Bon. Je suppose qu'il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent... Nous montons les uns après les autres et nous installons dans les fauteuils. Décidément... L'Au-Delà est bien étrange. Suis-je vraiment mort ? Ou est-ce un simple rêve ? Soudainement une oni habillée en hôtesse de l'air se met à parler d'une voix nasillarde.

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue à bord de l'avion de Paradise Soulline. Nous nous assurons de la salvation et de la bénédiction de vos âmes durant ce vol à destination du Paradis. Ne vous souciez pas des ceintures de sécurité inexistantes, car en tant qu'esprits immatériels, vous n'en avez pas besoin et depuis des millions d'années que cet avion existe, il ne s'est jamais écrasé. Nous vous informons que vous n'avez pas le droit à des bagages, car tout ce dont vous aurez besoin se trouvera au Paradis. Inutile donc d'aller au bureau des réclamations pour exiger des affaires personnelles de votre ancienne vie. Si vous vous sentez mal, utilisez le sac en papier dans la pochette devant vous pour y déverser votre ectoplasme. Merci de votre attention. Nous vous souhaitons un très bon voyage. »

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf ça, en mourant...

Nous arrivons très rapidement. Avant de descendre, l'hôtesse de l'air nous dit encore :

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Nous sommes arrivés à votre destination finale. Nous vous informons qu'il existe un bureau du tourisme pour vous renseignez sur les principaux lieux d'intérêts du Paradis. Vous comprendrez que ceux-ci étant très nombreux, je ne peux vous les lister dès maintenant. Si vous désirez quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore au Paradis, comme une plage de pépites de chocolat avec une mer de chantilly ou des roses bleues à pois vert fluo, vous pouvez vous rendre au bureau de réalisation des vœux. Il vous sera fourni ce que vous désirez dans la limite des stocks disponibles. L'argent est inutile ici, ne vous en souciez donc pas. Si vous souhaitez voir des proches décédés avant vous, il vous suffira de penser à eux, et vous vous retrouverez immédiatement face à eux. Si vous ne les trouvez pas, c'est qu'ils sont malheureusement en Enfer ou ont déjà migré vers leur vie suivante. Aucune visite ne sera alors accordée, peut-être les reverrez-vous s'ils se comportent correctement lors de leur seconde vie. Nous vous informons également que certains résidents du Paradis ont encore leurs corps physiques. Il s'agit de héros ayant accompli de grands actes de bravoure et de dévotion de leur vivant, et qui ont ainsi été récompensés. Inutile donc d'assaillir le bureau des réclamations pour exiger vos propres corps mortels. Cependant, sachez que vous pourrez vous-même donner à votre âme la forme que vous aviez quand vous étiez encore vivants avec un peu d'entraînement, bien qu'elle restera immatérielle. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour éternel ! »

Après être descendu de l'avion, je regarde autour de moi. L'endroit est magnifique, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Plein de verdures et de jardins colorés partout, de magnifiques fontaines et quelques bâtisses à l'architecture variée, mais toujours belle. Le ciel est jaune, parsemé de nuages bleus. Je me promène un peu et admire le paysage, parsemé de quelques feu-follets.

Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai plusieurs personnes à aller visiter. Et je sais par qui je veux commencer. L'hôtesse de l'air a dit de penser à la personne que l'on veut trouver. Je ferme mes yeux spirituels. … Waah ! Ca y est ! Je sais où elle est. J'ouvre les yeux... Elle est là. En face de moi. Je sens le visage que j'ai formé avec mon âme s'irradier de bonheur. Une grande chaleur se forme en moi, et je sens que des larmes ne vont pas tarder à se former.

« M... Manda... »

Elle me regarde, avec un air surpris, puis un sourire se forme sur son visage translucide.

« Crétin, » me dit-elle en faisant soudainement une grimace où elle plisse les yeux, fronce les sourcils et le nez, et retrousse ses lèvres sur un côté.

Je perds immédiatement mon entrain.

« Hein ? »

Je pensais avoir un meilleur accueil. Je regarde sa mine agacée. Je baisse le regard. Les larmes menacent encore de couler, mais pour une autre raison. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de raison de vouloir me voir après toutes ces années. Elle s'est peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une ado à l'époque où elle est morte, et moi, je suis un vieux décrépi. Il y a un petit moment de silence.

« Kulishô... Arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu... Je suis contente de te voir. »

Sa voix est douce, cette fois. Je lève le regard, elle a un sourire qui semble signifier qu'elle est désolée pour son accueil. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle se rapproche de moi.

« Je suis désolée pour l'accueil froid, Shô-chan. »

Elle m'enlace. Je la prends aussi dans les bras que je viens de créer.

« Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Tu sais que si j'avais un corps, tu me ferais mal à serrer aussi fort ?

- Désolé. »

Je la relâche.

« À voir la forme que tu donnes à ton âmes, t'es un peu jeune pour être mort. Je suppose que toi aussi tu as été tué par ce monstre qui sévit sur Terre, aux dernières nouvelles ? J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de gens de notre planète arrivent chez nous, à cause de lui.

- De "notre" planète ? Il y en a d'autres avec des êtres vivants ?

- Oui. Mais tu auras le temps de le découvrir, plus tard. D'abord, j'aimerais que tu me dises si tu t'es enfin réconcilié avec Lin-kun. Parce que quand je l'ai vu, il m'a dit que tu l'avais encore rejeté quand il était parti du temple, et que vous ne vous étiez plus jamais revu. T'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule !

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé "cré..." Attends... ? Kulilin est mort ?

- Ben oui. Enfin... Non. Plus maintenant. Enfin... Je crois pas. S'il l'est de nouveau, il est pas venu me voir, en tout cas. »

Elle m'a perdu, là.

« De... De quoi tu parles... ?

- Il est mort, mais ensuite, je crois qu'il a ressuscité. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, dans le coin. Paraît que cela arrive parfois. Mais je n'ai vu que lui, personnellement. Comme il a disparu devant moi et que je ne l'ai plus retrouvé au Paradis, je ne vois que cette explication. »

Je prends un petit moment pour digérer l'information. Je souffle. Je suppose que plus rien ne devrait m'étonner.

« Décidément... Il combat des démons et des monstres, sait voler et maintenant il peut ressusciter...

- Oh ! Il m'a raconté sa vie un peu mouvementée quand il est venu ici. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il était parmi ceux à avoir eu le droit à un corps physique reconstitué ? Mais comment es-tu au courant de tout ça, toi ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec lui, depuis sa résurrection ?

- Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait eu son corps. Malheureusement, non, je ne me suis pas réconcilié avec lui. Disons, que je l'ai vu durant les divers championnats et une fois à la télé, en train de combattre un monstre appelé Cell.

- Ah! Celui-là, je le connais pas. Il a encore eu des drôles d'aventures depuis son départ, apparemment. »

Elle se renfrogne.

« Et tu ne t'es pas encore réconcilié avec lui... ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion de temps... Cela fait combien de temps depuis ma mort... ?

- Un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans... »

Je la regarde un peu honteux, et elle est se mordille la joue, comme pour ne pas s'énerver. C'était un aspect d'elle que je n'avais découvert que peu avant sa mort. Enfin, non, pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'avais déjà vue agacée avant, mais elle semblait toujours avoir sa contenance. Peut-être est-elle plus colérique que je ne l'imaginais.

« … Ok. Et je suppose que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas comment le retrouver... ?

- J... J'ai jamais vraiment essayé. »

Je baisse les yeux, à nouveau honteux. Elle reste un moment silencieuse. Puis elle se rapproche et me demande doucement, tendrement et peut-être un peu tristement.

« Pourquoi Kulishô... ? J'espérais que tu avancerais un peu... Tu l'aimes ton frère, je le sais. Et c'est ta seule famille. Pourquoi t'être laissé autant éloigné de lui ? Est-ce qu'après tout ce temps, tu continues de lui reprocher tout ce qui ne va mal dans ta vie... ?

- N... Non ! C'est fini, ça ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre... C'était il y a seulement cinq ans que j'ai ouvert les yeux... Quand Kulilin est venu m'annoncer qu'il se mariait. Je l'ai repoussé encore une fois, très violemment. J'ai été odieux avec lui et avec sa fiancée. Et ils sont partis. Après leur départ, ce qu'ils m'ont dit, surtout ce que lui m'a dit, a résonné dans ma tête, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais devenu. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement apparaître devant lui, comme ça. Je devais d'abord changer, et j'ai... commencé à voyager, à apprendre sur moi-même et sur ce qui m'entoure. J'avoue que cela fait un moment que je retarde le moment de commencer à le rechercher. J'avais un peu peur que cette fois, ce serait lui qui ne voudrait pas me voir. Et j'avais aussi peur de m'excuser... Je ne sais pas comment le faire... Et maintenant, c'est trop tard... » j'ajoute un peu tristement.

« … Tu as changé Kulishô... Tu es devenu plus mûr, même si cela a pris du temps, d'après ce que tu me dis, et tu me sembles moins en colère... » dit-elle tendrement.

Je sens mon âme se réchauffer. Venant d'elle... Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais entendre... Ces mots sont d'autant plus importants venant d'elle.

« Quand il reviendra ici, je t'accompagnerai et on ira lui parler. »

Je souris.

« Oui.

- Y'a intérêt, sinon je te castre et je me fous que tu sois juste un esprit ! » dit-elle en essayant de prendre l'expression d'une racaille ou dieu sait quoi. J'éclate de rire.

« Eh ! Rigole pas ! Je suis sérieuse ! »

Finalement, elle se joint à mon rire.

« Alors comme ça, Lin-kun s'est marié, hein ? » me demande-t-elle avec son sourire taquin.

- Hé ! Hé ! En tout cas, c'était leur intention, quand je les ai vus.

- Comment elle est ?

- Elle est incroyablement belle ! Blonde, aux yeux bleus ! Et elle est aussi forte que lui ! Incroyable, hein ? Faut croire que les dieux du combat ne fréquentent que les autres dieux du combat.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'en reviens pas que tu dises que t'en frère est un dieu du combat !

- Eh ! Il faut dire ce qui est... Il est largement au-dessus de ce que je croyais possible.

- Hé ! Hé ! Et elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien ?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle était très froide, peu bavarde et assez agressive en fait... Mais étrangement, elle a l'air de tenir beaucoup à Kulilin. Elle lançait des piques aux maîtres du temple, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais défendu mon frère, quand il subissait des brimades. Et elle avait aussi vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de me casser la gueule, avec la façon dont je traitais son fiancé. Oh mon dieu ! Elle a failli me tuer quand je me suis mis à la draguer juste par mépris envers mon frère. »

Oups ! J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça... Mais finalement, Manda ne fait que rire.

« Nooon ! T'as pas fait ça ?!

- Si ! J'étais complètement saoul ! Je voulais pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit avec elle. Mais j'étais tellement en colère avec Kulilin, parce qu'il avait l'air tellement heureux, avec sa future femme et tout... et... Bref...

- … Et toi... ? Tu t'es... marié... ? » elle me demande, hésitante, se mordillant les lèvres.

« … Non... Je n'ai jamais pu... Peut-être que si j'avais arrêté de me lamenter sur moi-même... Ou s'il y avait eu une autre femme comme toi, capable de voir à travers ma carapace...

- Vil flatteur ! » dit-elle avec un ton entre le plaisantin, l'embarras et le flirt. C'est vraiment en train d'arriver ? Si j'avais encore un cœur, il battrait la chamade ! « C'est normal. Je suis unique... Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme moi.

- Hé ! Hé ! Non, effectivement... Je n'ai jamais trouvé... Et je n'ai pas pu t'oublier... Et toi... Tu... Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, ici... ?

- Non. Mais moi, j'avais l'éternité devant moi… Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici... Je me suis fait à l'idée que tu te marierais. Après tout, il fallait que tu sois heureux... Que tu continues de vivre... C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas vécu ça...… Je m'étais préparée à ce que lorsque tu reviendrais, les choses ne soient plus pareilles... Mais finalement te voilà... Et tu me dis que tu n'as pas pu m'oublier...

- Hé ! Hé ! Cela doit te faire peur qu'un vieux comme moi, s'intéresse encore à toi... Hé ! Hé !

- Mais non ! Tu dois avoir quoi... ? Quarante-et-un, quarante-deux ans... ? … Oh ! Mon dieu, c'est vrai que t'es vieux !

- Eeeeh !

- Je plaisante ! L'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance ici... »

Je la regarde, et son visage d'adolescente a été remplacé par celui d'une femme mûre. C'est bien elle, mais plus âgée.

« Oh ! Comment tu... ?

- Tu apprendras à faire ça aussi. »

Elle me prend la main.

« Hé ! Hé ! J'espère bien que j'apprendrais... Je préférerais me rajeunir, en fait.

- Dis tout de suite que tu trouves que je suis trop ridée !

- Pas du tout ! J'aurais aimé voir ton visage évoluer naturellement vers cette apparence, avec le temps. »

On reste un moment silencieux.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu peux me trouver... Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas trouvé quelqu'un au Paradis. Je suis qu'un sale con vaniteux et têtu.

- Tu l'étais.

- Aïe ! Tu ne nies pas que cela ait été vrai par le passé.

- Comme tu l'as dit, il faut dire ce qui est. Mais même si c'est ce que j'ai cru au début, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas que ça.

- Ah oui... ?

- Oui. Tu es quelqu'un de très protecteur, au fond. Je sais pas très bien l'expliquer, mais je savais que sous ta carapace, tu étais quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais toujours compter. Généreux. »

Je rougis.

« Arrête je n'étais pas comme ça.

- Tu ne le montrais pas. Et je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Heureusement que Monsô m'a forcé à mieux te regarder.

- Monsô ?

- Oui. C'est lui qui est venu me parler, après que toutes tes tentatives de m'impressionner aient échoué. Franchement, t'étais d'un lourd. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'essayais de ne pas être brusque, en te rejetant, mais rien à faire. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Tu comprenais pas quand je refusais poliment de sortir juste avec toi. Et t'as Monsô qui vient me voir pour me dire qu'en fait, au fond, t'étais un chic type. Je l'ai pas cru. J'ai cru que c'était juste ton meilleur pote qui voulait t'aider à tirer un coup. En plus, après, on a entendu quatre gamins rigoler parce qu'ils avaient recouvert le pauvre Lin-kun d'une peinture indélébile. Et toi, t'avais l'air de t'en foutre. J'avais envie de te mettre un pain ! … Mais ensuite, quand on les a recroisés, derrière le vieux parc, et qu'on les a vu se diriger vers les toilettes, tu t'es séparé du groupe. J'ai cru que t'allais aux toilettes. Mais Monsô m'a prise par la main et m'a convaincue de le suivre. Et là, on s'est caché et on t'a observé. On t'a vu les faire tomber dans la fosse sceptique, comme si c'était accidentel. J'ai bien ri, même si j'ai cru que c'était un simple hasard. Mais après ça, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions... Je me suis mis à mieux t'observer et je t'ai vu parfois faire ce genre de chose à nouveau. Et puis, j'ai aussi vu que parfois, quand tu engueulais Kulilin, c'était comme si tu voulais juste le faire se bouger... Alors peu à peu... voilà...

- … Je ne savais pas tout ça.. Monsô était un véritable ami... J'ai aussi été très injuste avec lui, quand tu es morte... »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Tu t'es fâché avec lui aussi ? »

Je soupire.

« Malheureusement... Mais j'ai pu m'excuser auprès de lui, avant de partir pour mon voyage. Et nous nous sommes réconciliés. Il faudra que je le trouve, après, il est peut-être mort lui aussi.

- Tu as tout le temps. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu as vu durant ton voyage. »

Je souris. Je me mets alors à lui raconter les aventures que j'ai vécues. Parfois je cède à la tentation d'embellir un peu les choses, en rajoutant un monstre, un bandit ou une catastrophe que j'aurais affronté vaillamment, mais elle le remarque presqu'à chaque fois et me remet à ma place. Alors je finis par simplement lui raconter ce que j'ai vu. La découverte de cultures différentes, parfois si étonnantes. Les paysages merveilleux et innombrables que j'ai vus. Les nuits que j'ai dû passer à la belle étoile ou dans des rues de grandes mégalopoles. Des villes aux gratte-ciels gigantesques, parfois sphériques, avec des sky-car qui parcourent constamment les routes et le ciel. Des petits villages plus modestes où la technologie a à peine pris racine. Des forêts tropicales aux plantes exotiques et variées, les cris et les chants d'animaux comme seuls fond sonores. Les grandes plaines où des fleurs s'étendent à perte de vue. Les plages dont on ne voit pas le bout, la mer turquoise ou bleu sombre terminant l'horizon. Les steppes arides avec des nomades vivant modestement. Des tundras glacées dont la beauté ne se saisit qu'avec l'habitude. Les gens que j'ai rencontrés, si divers, parfois excentriques, parfois sympathiques, parfois drôles, parfois ennuyeux, énervants ou même un peu effrayants. Je lui parle de la petite maison typique traditionnelle abandonnée que j'ai trouvée dans une montagne pleine de forêts de bamboos. Je lui raconte la vision à couper le souffle qu'était la gigantesque Tour Karin et les histoires que m'en ont raconté ceux qui s'en prétendaient les gardiens. Je lui conte les histoires folkloriques que j'ai entendues, comme le mythe sur les dragon balls, sphères magiques censées exaucer des vœux. Les dangers, réels cette fois mais plus modestes, que je tentais d'éviter. Je lui raconte la fois où j'ai dû courir pour échapper à un dinosaure carnivore que j'ai pas pu identifier. Je lui relate la fois où j'ai failli mourir de maladie, et n'ai dû la vie qu'à un couple de personnes âgées qui ont pris soin de moi, dans cette montagne reculée. Je lui fais part de la pauvreté que j'ai vue, parfois. De l'aide que j'ai essayé de fournir quand je croisais une telle misère, avec cependant la tristesse de ne pouvoir faire plus. Je lui raconte la seule fois où j'ai réellement arrêté un bandit qui menaçait une famille isolée. Elle ne m'a pas tout de suite cru, mais je l'ai convaincue que cette fois, je disais vrai. Je lui parle de Nam, et de son village, dans lequel je me suis enfin installé, m'habituant à cette vie, considérant ce village comme mon chez moi. Le fait que j'aie le respect des villageois, leur amitié. Et surtout le respect de moi-même. Et tout ce que m'a appris Nam, en tant qu'expert en arts martiaux : La patience, l'endurance, la modestie, la concentration, un certain calme...

« Tu ne t'es peut-être pas marié, mais ces dernières années ont été belles pour toi, ça se voit. Je suis contente. Tu as grandi, Kulishô...

- Tu m'as connu quand j'avais seize ans et j'ai quarante-deux ans. Encore heureux que j'aie grandi. »

Elle me frappe doucement sur l'épaule.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

- Je suis un peu plus en paix avec moi-même... Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'il me reste à faire... »

Elle me sourit. Puis, soudainement, elle prend un air interloqué.

« Ah ! Il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Kulilin, lorsqu'il a disparu, tu deviens plus transparent ! Tu vas être ressuscité !

- Hein ?

- Pas le temps. Trouve Kulilin et réconcilie-toi avec ! »

Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Et trouve-toi une femme ! Sois heur... »

Je me retrouve soudainement au village. Nam et les autres villageois sont autour de moi. J'entends soudainement une voix. Je ne la connais pas. C'est un homme. Il explique qu'on a été ressuscité, mais que le combat contre Boo n'est pas fini. Il nous demande de lever nos mains pour récupérer notre énergie. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui est-ce ? Et si c'était encore Babidi et l'un de ses pièges... ? J'aimerais aider, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être naïf et d'empirer la situation... Puis une autre voix résonne, nous demandant encore une fois de lever les mains. Cette fois, la voix me dit quelque chose... Ah ! C'est...

« Son Gokû ! » s'exclame Nam. « Je connais cet homme ! Levez vos mains ! Faites-moi confiance ! »

Je souris et je lève les mains. Kulilin, sa femme et ses amis se battent encore. Pour nous. Ils vont encore nous sauver. Battez Boo ! Je viendrai te voir, Kulilin !


End file.
